I Love You Yet
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: All stories have their beginnings. We know of Rumplestiltskin, but what of the history of the cursed blade? The original owner comes to collect that which is his, along with a possible new wielder. Rumbelle with some RedCricket. Takes place after "The Crocodile"
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello to you all! I am back once again, and hoping to do much better than the ficlet that I had uploaded before. It was small, it was fluffy, and it's gone now. This on the other hand, will be larger, still fluffy and a bit more adult on the rating. Don't think it will be smut, but we will see where Rumplestiltskin takes me. This is an AU, or at least will become an AU, taking place immediately after the events of "The Crocodile". Ye have been warned, there be spoilers in this here fiction for anything during or before that. And I hope you will enjoy this ride with me and I (hopefully) do it justice. Happy reading, dearies!

**Summary**: All stories have their beginnings. We know of Rumplestiltskin, but what of the history of his cursed blade? The original owner comes to collect that which is his, along with a possible new wielder. Rumbelle. Takes place after "The Crocodile"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the characters from the show. I am not doing this for any profit; it is just for my fun and possible enjoyment for some readers out there. I do take credit for the plot line of this particular fiction (not including that plot borrowed from the show) and of a new character that will show his evil face. Labor of love, my friends… Labor of love.

**Dedication**: To Nikki, because no one fangirls like we fangirl. Thanks for the inspiration and the help! Without her, this would not have gotten off the ground.

**I Love You Yet**

**Prologue**:

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason._

_People change so that you can learn to let go._

_Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right._

_You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_

~ **Marilyn Monroe**

The whole day had been quiet and deceptively so. Not even a light breeze to chase the leaves through the trees outside the newly opened windows of the Storybrooke Library. From earlier talks with new neighbors, this town was in trouble. Not to mention everyone in it. Things were bad, carefully balanced between better and much worse. Heroes fighting to find and save their loved ones and those thought evil trying to claim back their lives.

Belle had made the last changes to the front of the library and swiped a hand over her forehead after the last of the newspaper was down. The keeper's apartment was cozy and exactly what she needed. There was a small bed, more comfortable and newer than she thought it would be, as most of the small kitchen was updated as well. Most of the apartment was clean and had featured her favorite colors. She knew that Rumple had something to do with that. She smiled slightly with a heavy sigh.

"That man," she breathed out and took her hair down from the tie she had it in, "Will be the death of me."

Her new, light blue dress shifted around her legs as she brushed off the dust and looked up at the large clock near the information desk. She was so thankful that it wasn't… what did Ruby call it? Digital. The large, older time piece made her feel more comfortable. Now surrounded by all the unknown items and new advancements, she wondered vaguely if she would be able to do anything at all now, that for all intensive purposes, she was on her own. The minute hand shifted another notch to the right as time continued to pass by. She switched off the lights at the front of the library, locked the door and headed back to her apartment at the back of building. She picked up a copy of 'Jane Eyre' from the front desk before she headed back. She had begun to read the tale during her breaks in cleaning the library and had folded the edge of the latest page to keep her spot nearly halfway through.

When she got to her apartment, she locked the door that led to the library and focused on washing her hands of the day's collected dust. Her hair cascaded down her back, a slight kink to it from the band she had it tied up in for most of the day. She shrugged and thought that it would have to do. She was not going to risk another run in with the dreaded curling iron. Another short glance in the mirror to her side, she shrugged and put the book on the nightstand next to her bed.

A large, deep growl emanated from outside the front of her apartment and she smirked. Of course he brought the Cadillac. It was her favorite of the small collection that he had back at his home. She looked out the peep-hole and saw him slowly limp up to her door. He was still a bit hesitant. She didn't blame him. They were fragile now. Something starting over- something new and very, very breakable. At least he knew that now. He was starting to listen… and so was she.

Before he made it all the way up the walk, she opened the door and gave him a friendly smile as he reached her, "Right on time."

"I didn't want to set a bad impression on a first date," he smirked carefully, a little unsure if he should even use the term for their outing to eat hamburgers. He reached behind him and brought out a long-stemmed rose. He held it out to her and twirled it slightly in his hand, "For you… if you'll have it."

She smiled at the memory and at the action. He truly was starting from the beginning again. She took the rose with a smile and curtseyed, "Why, thank you."

He gave her a grand bow, at least as grand as he could manage with his cane. She quickly put the rose in a small vase that looked like the one from the Dark Castle and then grabbed a small jacket. She locked the door behind her and he held his arm out for her.

"Shall we?" he asked. It felt more weighted. This was the first step again for them. The first on a new page, led by truth and listening. No more secrets, no more half-truths.

She smiled again, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looped her arm through his.

The drive to Granny's wasn't awkward, though it was quiet. He helped her out of the car like a gentleman and opened the door to the diner for her as well. A few confused looks from other patrons fell on them and they chose a booth toward the back. Ruby came over to the table with a knowing smirk toward Belle and tried her best to smile warmly at Gold.

"So what's on the menu for you two today?"

"We will both have what I hear are the best hamburgers in town," Gold looked up at Ruby.

Ruby noticed the small change in him. She noticed the day that they went on the look for Belle. He was gentler, more of a normal man. She knew his cruelty, but she also knew that Belle soothed that. Whether or not she really agreed with Belle's choice, she was glad to know that he at least cared for something; for someone. At least he was now asking and not commanding.

"Glad to hear we come so highly recommended," Ruby smiled softly, and this time genuinely. She paused as he tried to look a bit harder in his eyes and the way he held his body, as if he caught himself being nice, "And drinks?"

"Water," Gold said for himself and looked to Belle.

"Iced Tea, please," she smiled brightly at Ruby who winked in return.

"Coming up," she turned and walked away.

"I see you and Miss Lucas are getting along," Gold flicked his eyes between the two of them.

"She's been a great help in figuring the world out," she explained.

He looked a little pained as if there was a 'like you didn't' supposed to be added to it.

She put a light hand over one of his which brought his eyes back up to hers, "Stop."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're thinking about nothing again," she said and smiled when her Iced Tea was set in front of her. Her eyes flicked back to his, "I am not mad, but true forgiveness is a long road. Stop living in your own head and adding things that aren't true and live in the present with me. Listen to what I say, not what you think I am trying to say."

"Thank you," he sipped at his water, "I needed that. Been in my head too much today as it is."

She nodded, but didn't comment on what that sometimes did to his thought processes, "You just need to be reminded how brilliant you really are sometimes."

"Only when you are there to shine my way," he whispered and let go of her hand that he didn't realize he was still holding. She caught it and he saw the upturn of her mouth even around the straw. He then stared into his water and cursed himself for not ordering some Earl Gray.

"You're thinking again."

"More of a feeling than a thought," he flicked his fingers in the air with a wisp of purple mist following them.

"No magic at the table," Belle mumbled.

He smirked and nodded as he stopped, "I just feel a shift in the magic. It happened when the border changed, and I didn't pay as much attention to it until now. The curse was meant to be broken, not altered. I feel like there is something else behind the border change."

"Someone else's magic?" Belle asked with a tilt of her head, immediately thinking Regina.

"Maybe…" he thought out loud and then shifted in his seat. It was a motion she knew read that he was ready for a new topic of conversation, "What did you do all day to keep your interest?"

She smiled at him and knew that the discussion had changed tack, "I started on the cleaning of the library. The front information area is cleaned and devoid of all newspaper. The floors are swept and vacuumed- an adventure I must tell you another day-"

He only smiled fondly at that. She tried so hard to figure out all the new advancements this world offered.

"…I started reading a book from this side during my breaks."

"A title I would know?"

"Perhaps," she smiled, "'Jane Eyre'."

"Bronte. A classic," he nodded for her to continue.

"And I explored my apartment," she smiled knowingly and looked at him while she sipped again.

"Find anything interesting?" he fished.

"Just that you already had my wardrobe full of dresses and clothing for me. Not to mention the whole apartment colored to my liking," she smirked, "All blues, whites…and golds."

"You always looked ethereal in those shades," he flirted over his glass.

She blushed a little from the comment and quickly tried to cover it as a plate each was placed down in front of them.

Ruby smiled, "Enjoy."

He looked at the still warm patty and then looked at Belle. She tilted her head at the item and had a small crinkle of confusion above her eyebrows which he knew well. He cleared his throat and looked at his meal as she looked toward him. He put a hand on either side of the burger and lifted it from the plate. He looked at her to see that she had followed his actions. They both smiled at one another and tapped the burgers together as if two champagne flutes before their first bites.

He put it back down and looked toward her to see her face, "Well?"

"It certainly is an acquired taste, isn't it?" she chuckled a little after she swallowed. She took another bite quickly after that, giving him the impression she liked the food.

He chuckled warmly and they slipped back into easy conversation over the rest of their hamburgers. They talked about her books and how she was going to put the library back together and how he was still working on finding a path to Baelfire. As much as she didn't want to hear about spells, she did want to hear about the son that he had lost.

"If you want to take your time on telling me about him…" Belle started, but stopped when his hand overlapped hers.

"Do you remember what I told you after you asked if you knew me? When you came to my shop?" he asked her, but didn't lift his eyes to hers.

"You told me that I didn't, but that I would," she nodded, unsure about where he was taking the conversation.

"I am doing that now," he finally looked up at her, "I want you to know me, Belle. Everything. Who I am, who I was… who I want to be. Because like it or not, I am not the same man- or the same monster. And if I have to start from scratch, so be it. You are worth it."

She smiled at him with tears starting in her eyes. She touched a hand to his cheek, "You're a good man that makes bad choices. And though you have changed from before… you are still you. I can see that."

"You are not going to like some- or a lot of what you are going to hear," he acquiesced and leaned back from her touch.

"Then at least I will hear it from you," she still smiled and took the last bites out of her burger, "And I will listen- not judge. If you stop hiding things from me."

"Sounds like a deal, dearie," he smirked.

"A promise," she put a finger up towards his face in warning. He nodded, but still kept the smirk firmly in place.

When he eventually dropped her off at her apartment for the night, they stood under her porch light and fumbled with a few words. He definitely felt that first date feeling all over again. She eventually shook her head with a small snort of laughter and titled her head up just slightly to push a small kiss to his cheek.

He was a bit surprised, but welcomed the sign of affection.

"Have a good night," she wished him and began to step into her apartment, "I will see you again?"

"Only if you wish it," he nodded with a smile.

"More than Ruby thinks I should," she laughed lightly and leaned on her door frame, not yet ready to shut the door.

He pushed some of her curls behind her ear and nodded toward her apartment with a sigh, "Get some sleep, Belle. I will see you soon."

She nodded and slowly stepped back from his touch and closed the door. He turned from her porch and began his trek back to the car. His face stretched into a lucky smile. She was forgiving him piece by piece, even when he didn't earn it. She still loved him and he thanked the Gods for that every night. For no one else would.

His smile of happiness faded slightly when he got back into his car. He knew that dark shift of power. Felt it before back in the Enchanted Forest. Back when he was more man than monster. Before he had lost Bae.

He hoped the shadow was still locked where he left it… in the darkest corners of his mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Evil Remembered

**Chapter One: **Evil Remembered

"_The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of."_

~ **Blaise Pascal**

Two pairs of eyes focused on the steam flowing up from the cups of hot cocoa into the air of the popular diner, waiting for it to cool enough to drink. The larger pair of hands spun his cup a degree or two, back and forth in thought. There was something off. He didn't have any magic flowing through his veins, but he knew a shift when he felt one. From the look of it, he wasn't the only one.

"Anything else I can get you two charming men?" Ruby, now Red, asked from behind the counter with a friendly smile. It was one of her smiles she used whenever she felt something off; not quite genuine, but tried to make sure others thought it was.

James looked up and shook his head slightly after he looked at Henry, "No, I think we're okay."

"Just don't burn yourselves," she reminded them with a good mannered chuckle, "All we need now is the new sheriff to injure himself on the job."

James looked down at Emma's old badge that now sat on his belt. He took up the position without much thought. He said that he would protect his people, and he meant to do just that.

"Thanks, Red."

She nodded and then went towards the tables to serve Doctor Hopper who was looking a little jumpy. James saw her sit down for a moment or two with him before leaving to fill his order.

"What's the next move, Gramps?" Henry asked and spun a spoon in the warm cup.

"Try to get Jefferson on our side and find a way back through that hat. Once we can get into it we can get Emma and Snow back out," James took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Especially now that we know that our land still exists."

"He may already be on our side," Henry said and took a tentative sip from his cup and smiled as he found out it was finally cool enough to drink.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I talked to him," Henry shrugged nonchalantly, "Grace really missed her dad and I thought that he should talk with her. He may be more, I don't know, talkative, now that he's back with Grace."

"His daughter?"

"Yup," Henry nodded and took another sip.

"Good job," James rubbed Henry's hair and smirked at his grandson's ingenuity. He finally took a sip of his own hot chocolate as he heard the front door of the diner open. His eyes scanned over the other patrons and tilted his head in question at the new face now coming toward the counter and Red. He lowered his eyes to his cup and then flicked them back up to the stranger, "Who's this now?"

Henry followed the measured steps of the man, "I… I don't know. I've never seen him before."

James ran his eyes over the man and tried to make some first impression judgments on him. His hair was a dark black and slicked back in what reminded James of a cars sales man from a television show- a clean cut type of look to it, with a slick that you should probably remain wary of. His dark blue jeans fit snug in a few places that would have made Mary Margaret blush and a black t-shirt tucked in under a black leather jacket. In a blink he almost looked like August, if it wasn't for the hair, the sharper cut to the jaw and the feel of danger and mystery that hung over him.

"I don't like him," Henry mentioned quietly and dug in his bag for his book, "I'm thinking a villain."

"I agree with you there," James nodded and watched the man's interaction with Red.

Red shook her head and put her hands on her hips in a defensive gesture. He tried to read her lips since the man's back was to him now. She said something about the center of town, but shook her head quickly and folded her arms over her chest. He saw her ask what his name was. The man turned and walked out of the diner with a smirk planted firmly on his face. Red looked straight at Charming and looked worried.

James looked down at Henry, "I think it's time for Operation Scorpion to come to order."

"Let's go!" Henry hopped off the stool with his book under one arm.

James chugged down what he could of his drink and left money on the counter. He nodded to Red and she nodded back to him knowing that he would take care of it and find out what's going on with the new arrival. Before he turned from her, she mouthed one word to him.

'Gold.'

* * *

Belle hummed a tune that popped into her head as she climbed down from the tall stack of books with the last of the children's titles that she could find. She wanted to get the children books finished first, along with the reading section for them. If there were still children willing to read, she would give them a place to escape to so they could do just that. Maybe she could even start a reading corner for the really young ones to come and listen to a story. She wouldn't mind reading to them once a day. Spark some kind of urge to delve into the world of books and literature.

Her hair was tied back in a golden ribbon that had appeared on top of her small dresser, along with a few other items she didn't remember bringing with her. Her skirt was long and in the same color of the flowing ribbon. Her top was a white that seemed to match well with the skirt.

"Well," she placed the last title into its space on the small bookshelves in the children's corner, "Now that you're home… where to go next?"

She stretched her arms behind her and walked slowly through the next few sections of her library. She passed by the desk which now had the small vase and the new rose from Rumplestiltskin in it. After a moment or two she began to hum again and ran her fingers over a few of the spines of the books. The beat of the song was slow, but it was smooth and flowed from her lips easily. She had heard the tune earlier in the morning as she cleaned up after her breakfast. Her skirt flared out around her and vaguely reminded her of the one that she usually wore during her work at the Dark Castle. She smiled and tugged at a few of the titles affectionately before moving to the reference section.

"You have quite a collection here, Miss."

Belle's head shot up as a gasp escaped her lips. She turned the corner of the stack and saw a man to the side of the information desk. Her eyes connected with the burning auburn of his. The vibrant, deep color reminded her of flames, but it wasn't like the warm comfort of a fireplace. These flames were that of an inferno about ready to scorch and envelop everything in its path; where neither innocent nor guilty would be able to outrun or bargain with it. His body seemed to hold a sense of foreboding, mystery and something familiar, though Belle knew she would have remembered this individual. Curse or not.

This man reminded her of who Rumplestiltskin was when she first met him; filled with the darkness and hardness that she so desperately wanted him to break free from. Was this stranger possibly also cursed with the same ailment?

She felt her body reactively hide behind the stack and away from the man that had shown up just on the other side of the desk. No, this was something darker. This man had something much more evil than the shadows that consumed Rumplestiltskin's mind. She wiped her hands against one another and frowned slightly.

"I am lucky to have it," she finally answered and watched the man carefully as she stood out from the safety of the stack. She didn't want to feel like a scared animal under the piercing look of the man. Hiding behind her books just would not do.

He smiled in what she supposed was meant to be charming, but she only saw the predatory gleam that shown his eyes, "Is the owner in?"

"I'm the owner," she said slowly and stepped behind the desk with a straight back.

"I was mistaken, then," the man said with a shake of his head, "I am looking for a… Mister Gold? I thought he had bought this establishment a few days ago. I didn't know that he had given it over to such a pretty librarian."

"I'm afraid Mister Gold is at his own establishment," she answered professionally with the slight frown still marring her forehead, "It is the pawn shop only a couple of blocks to the left if you wish to talk business with him."

"Oh, I have business indeed," the man chuckled with a larger smirk as if showing off his sharp, white teeth, "Would you mind if I looked around for a bit? I always had an affinity toward books."

"I don't think that it would be appropriate," she shook her head and began to shift some books and inventory logs around on the desk. An overriding feeling to get the man out of the library overcame her. This was a dangerous man, and she had her share of experiences with them to know. She shifted her weight and gestured toward the doors, "I am still not ready to open my doors to the public just yet. So, if you would…"

"I could be great company," he chuckled and grabbed her hand that had gestured toward the door. He smoothed his hand down the back of it and looked at her deep in the eyes.

Belle quickly took her hand back and unconsciously rubbed it against the side of her skirt, feeling the need to get the sensation of his touch off. She set her mouth in a fine line, trying hard to keep her own temper in check, "You will miss your chance to talk with him if you are to linger here. Good day, sir."

He nearly jumped over the desk as she began to walk toward the door and jumped into her path before she got too far. He chuckled again and put a hand on either arm, "I don't think you understand, girl. I want you to entertain me."

"I am afraid that you are the one mistaken," she fumed and took a step back to try and dislodge herself from his grasp, "I am not for entertainment."

"That is of no consequence to me," he shrugged, "I am in need of companionship of one afternoon, not of a lifetime. A taste of lust and flesh but for a moment."

Belle's temper flared red and her hand came up without her bidding and slapped the man across the face. His surprise was evident as he let her go and she stumbled back slightly. He held the side of his face and watched her face grow red with an inner fire he had never seen in a woman before. It was quite becoming.

"You have quite a spirit," he smiled and licked at his lips as if sizing her up for a meal.

"I have been known to have such," she nodded and gritted her teeth, "I have also been told that it's unbreakable."

"You don't know who you are dealing with," he growled with the anticipation of the hunt and the frustration that she was already building with in him.

"Ah, but I do."

Belle turned around and saw Rumplestiltskin, dressed as Gold, come through the front doors. She smiled brightly in relief. He smiled softly back to her, but still held himself as if he was the one in charge- which she desperately hoped he was in this situation.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she said with a release of breath.

He came up to her and cupped her cheek softly to do a quick check of her before he stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek, "Wanted to spend my lunch hour in better company than myself. I was thinking we could try what they called a 'quesadilla' this time."

That earned him a small smile from her.

He finally turned to the man at the side of the desk that watched the interaction. Rumplestiltskin sighed heavily and let out his own growl that Belle recognized. She usually heard it when he was about to fight for something that was his. He was about to face this man for her. She knew that it should make her a little angry thinking that he thought her an object, but then she knew that he felt for her more than that.

"Would you mind maybe some tea instead?" he asked her, but kept his eyes on the stranger. When she didn't move, he looked down at her with a small, reassuring smile, "Go ahead. I will make sure to lock up for you. So no more riff raff gets in and we will have a talk, hm?"

She put a hand against his chest as if to ask him to be careful. He nodded again toward the hallway that led to her apartment which she read as a promise that he would. She threw a look at the man who overstepped the boundaries in more than one way and quickly made her way to her safe haven.

When the door closed, the stranger leaned on the desk and looked at the stacks of books she walked in between. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You found yourself a whore," he said with an amused flair.

Rumplestiltskin felt his teeth grind against each other, but kept his rage to himself over the insult to Belle. He walked over and placed himself between the stranger and where Belle had just disappeared, "She's not a whore… and it's none of your concern."

"I just thought that you would share. You do have impeccable taste as she's such a beauty. Quite loyal, too," he swiped a hand through his slicked hair, "I am guessing she's spoils of a deal?"

Rumplestiltskin put on his businessman smile and titled his head to the side, a sign that most would read as a dangerous gesture. When the man's eyes barely fell from the stacks where he hoped to catch a glimpse of the beauty again, Rumplestiltskin felt that it was his time to change tactic.

"I didn't think that I would see you again," he rubbed the top of his cane and grabbed the man's attention back, "The last time I saw you; you were a figment of my imagination. There are only a few dreams and imaginings of mine that come to life. I never expected you to be one of them."

"Life is full of surprises," the man began to pace and circle Rumplestiltskin, tried to throw him off. Rumplestiltskin, on the other hand, stayed calm and still in his ever impressive business mode. The man settled near the stacks that Belle had first emerged from, "It is not my fault that you assumed that you dreamt me. I just could not fully materialize to you seeing as the blade was still so new to you. Not to mention your sense of morality was just exhausting to break through."

"Why are you here?" Rumplestiltskin frowned and narrowed his eyes at the mention of the dagger.

"Down to business as usual, Dark One? No time to chat with old friends?"

"You were never a friend of mine," Rumplestiltskin growled, "Whether I thought I dreamt you or not, I remember what you told me. What you tried to teach me. What you wanted me to do. You are no friend. More like a devil on the shoulder."

"Oh, how close you are," the man's voice dropped lower with glee and looked at his wrist to a unique watch, "I followed your magic signature. I have come to collect."

"Just what are you in the market for?" Rumplestiltskin looked at the cane and flicked his eyes toward the vase where Belle had put his flower when the man wasn't looking.

"You don't seem to understand," the man chuckled amusedly as if talking to a child, "This isn't one of your silly mortal deals. I am reclaiming that which I gave to you."

Rumplestiltskin laughed under his breath and had the urge to chortle like he had as the Dark One, "You gave me nothing, I brought this on myself. If you haven't noticed, I have my own will power. You aren't my driving force any longer. The devil has been replaced and I mean to keep it that way."

"Your power is mine," he stomped up to Rumplestiltskin and growled between his teeth, "To keep it, you need to be the strongest magical force in the land. Whatever land that is, cursed or not."

"I am," Rumplestiltskin nodded, "Not that you can control that. I remember a lot more than you think I might. Only those in the land can hold the blade and control the holder. That means mortal hands or the hands of the cursed themselves. I have the blade, and I intend on keeping that too. Your threats mean nothing to me."

"I can feel my influence and power in you slipping and I can only think that it is your bothersome sense of morality and your weakness that is interfering again."

"Really?" Rumplestiltskin nearly laughs and instead scoffs. He brings and hand up to the side of his face and lets the dark purple fog rotate around and through his fingers, "Here I thought I only grow stronger each day."

"You regained the magic. You brought it to the world where there was none. Congratulations," he frowned, "You are losing your darkness. I can't let that happen."

"Sorry, I don't think that was ever in the deal when I took this role," he shrugged, "Already made a promise that I wouldn't kill and wouldn't facilitate in death either. Trying to turn over a new leaf, and all that."

"You can't change a monster back into a man, Rumplestiltskin," the man stood tall and just above eye level to Rumplestiltskin, glaring into his eyes, "You know that it is dangerous to defy me. You can't escape me or your fate."

Rumplestiltskin only smiled as he knew that he struck a chord with this once legend, "You know how difficult a being with power can be. Especially if they hold their own fate. You know… will power."

"You belong to me."

"I belong to no one. Stay out of my way. I have done enough for you," Rumplestiltskin now sneered and stood tall and strong before the dark man. The last point was made. Rumplestiltskin was not going to be taken over that easy.

"Don't forget where your power derives," the man reminded him and shifted to bend his shadow over one of the small stacks of books at the side of the room. The edges of the pages shriveled and turned black as the covers shift to dust and slide to the floor. Rumplestiltskin reminded himself to replace the titles for Belle before her first day open. The shadow moved forward toward Rumplestiltskin's shoe, but stopped short.

Rumplestiltskin smirked at the action and shook his head at the sorry attempt to frighten him, "Don't forget in whom it resides. I am not the same man you had found. I am stronger, wiser… better. With none of your influence."

The stranger shifted his weight and turned from Rumplestiltskin then. He turned away from him and pushed the doors open violently before he disappeared behind them. Rumplestiltskin turned the lock and closed his eyes. That was a bit exhausting.

A delicate hand settled on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder a couple of minutes after the other man had left. He lifted the hand from his shoulder and kissed the back of it on reflex before he turned to Belle. She stared up at him with concern and then tilted her head to the side in an unasked question.

"The tea is ready," she offered and he nodded.

"Then I believe that an explanation is in order," he nodded toward the door, but this time he went with her.

"Did you make a deal with him, Rum?" she asked and kept looking over her shoulder as if she suspected he would come through her personal door.

"Not then and not now," he shook his head and opened the door for her, "Believe it or not, it is the truth."

She waited until he sat down at the small table in her kitchenette before she started again, "What did he want?"

"He wanted…," he took the cup she offered him and took a sip for a bit of a pause, "He wanted a payment, we'll say."

"A payment?" Belle repeated and held her cup between both hands as she sat down, "Payment for a deal that never was?"

"It's something I am not willing to part with," he nodded.

She drew a small pattern on the table top and mumbled, "Is it something that you _must_ pay?"

Rumplestiltskin put his hand over the one she left on the table, "I had never agreed to his terms. So, no. He just wants someone to do his bidding. Apparently, I have grown too soft for his liking."

"He doesn't know you too well, does he?" she smiled suddenly, "You have to be the most difficult man I know."

He smiled at her small joke, but then sighed, "He may know me a little too well for my own liking."

"Who is he, Rum?" she asked quietly and turned her hand to hold his.

"A mentor of the Dark One," he says softly and watched as their hands interacted so immediately and without thought, "Someone that I hoped would stay in the past."

Belle could see the strain that the man had caused upon him. He was careful not to show it, but she still noticed the worry behind his eyes. This man, whoever he was, or is, was dangerous. A mentor to the infamous Dark One could only mean that is was going to get a lot worse before it got better. From the look of it, Rumplestiltskin was not going to elaborate too much on it at the moment and she wasn't going to push now. He would tell her over time. It was his way. If she pushed him too much now, he may just lock up completely, and they definitely did not need that between them. He would tell her what she needed to know, and nothing that would put her in danger.

She tightened her grip on his hand slightly before she stood, "Well then, I have a couple of questions for you."

He looked up at her in that warning expression she saw him use so many times at the Dark Castle. She only smiled amusedly back.

"What do you want for lunch?" she turned toward the refrigerator that was smaller and much less intimidating than his monstrosity at his house. She quickly looked over her shoulder at him after she opened the door, "Will you be helping me pick which section to start on for tomorrow?"

Rumplestiltskin only smiled up at her from over the edge of the tea cup, "Whatever you feel would be good and I would be honored."

She smiled triumphantly and dug into the refrigerator. She knew that he would want to stay a little while longer and make sure that she was safe from the stranger. He would probably put some protective charms and spells over her apartment and library when she isn't looking, if he hadn't done so already.

* * *

"Insignificant whelp," he hissed under his breath as he walked down the street. He dug in his coat for a small item, but before he could bring it out a strong voice sounded out behind him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned and found a young man with a boy following him. The boy was holding a book and flipping through it as if he wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Can I help you?" he smiled, easily covering his rage.

"I was going to ask you the same," James put his hands on his hips, catching his coat and pushing it from covering his badge, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Just passing through," he smiled tighter with a strict nod. He hated cops. Mostly goody two shoes, the lot of them.

"There is no such thing anymore," James shook his head.

The cruel smile that crept on his face made James cautious, "Don't worry about me, Sheriff. It will be like I'm not even here. I have some business to attend to and then I will be no more. Probably won't even see me for the rest of your life."

James narrowed his eyes and then titled his head, "Who are you?"

"Just a stranger passing through, as I-"

"No," James smiled his own cruel smile and drew a step closer to him, "Who are you really?"

"Someone you don't want to be in the way of."

"I was just thinking the same thing of you being in mine," James answered.

He sighed and took a step back, "I'm an old friend to many; and to none. That's all you need to know."

James frowned at the evasive answer. He knew many of the people of his kingdom, both famous and quiet. He needed to protect them and having a nameless stranger was not going to fly in this town.

"I am not from your kingdom, your highness," he smirked, "I bow to no man."

"Even so, I would feel better, _friend_, if you had a name to go by," James folded his arms over his chest.

"If a name is what you need," he sighed, "Donovan. Donovan Deus."

"What business do you have with Gold?" James asked quickly.

"Don't stand in my way," he said in a taunting voice and walked away. He turned the corner and out of James's sight.

"Uh… Gramps?" Henry looked up at James.

"What is it?"

"I don't know his story," Henry held up the book and flipped through the pages, "He isn't written in here. I've looked through all the stories, and he just doesn't fit with any of them."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

The stranger, now known as Donovan, walked briskly down the street and then turned into an alley covered in shadows and reveled in his element. He brought out the small item that he had been looking for earlier and set it on the ground. The small round piece of glass, nearly mirror like shimmered on the ground.

"Give me one who will do the task," he growled at the small circle. It grew only a few rings bigger and a face shown through from the other side.

"I had a feeling that you would call on me again."

"You were right in your assumption," he shuffled and glanced over his shoulder, though he knew no one would enter, "He will not do it and you are my best option. It seems as if he has grown bold in his mastery over my power."

"He always got his way. What made you think he wouldn't think the same now?"

"Something has changed in him. He's no longer desperate…"

As he thought to himself the voice behind the glass spoke up in exasperation.

"I want him to suffer. I want him to feel every bit of pain he can still feel."

"Then you must do something for me."

"Which is?"

"You must take his place. Do everything that I say," he paused, "Once I bring you here, get rid of my vessel and you may have all his power."

"And?"

"And you will get your revenge. I will make sure of that."

"An eternity of servitude to you from me and he gets to die in the most horrendous way possible by my hand?"

"Sound like a deal?"


	3. Chapter 2: Monster Revisited

**A/N****:** So with the recent episodes being aired, my fiction has officially become an AU. You will see what I mean in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys don't mind too badly, but that's what happens when you write fanfiction for an ongoing fandom. Le sigh. I am also taking a turn a little from the show and did subject FTL Belle to some tortures of what Regina told Rumple about. Well, I hope you all don't mind and enjoy! I am almost done with the whole story and hope to continue updating around once a week. Happy reading and please review. I love to hear from you all!

**Chapter Two: **Monster Revisited

"_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me._

_I love you for the part of me that you bring out."_

~ **Roy Croft**

_Belle was surrounded by fire. It licked at her skin, shoved closer to her back and arms by men in cleric uniforms. They were shouting nonsense at her, things she didn't understand. Phrases like 'monster' and 'purity' all jumbled together and she screamed as one of the flames made contact with a portion of her back. The burning sensation didn't stop and she felt the tears on her cheeks sizzle from the heat around her. These men were devils, taking pleasure in her pain._

_The hot poker finally left her skin and she fell to the floor. Her eyes were still blurry and she tried to watch the men closely. They moved away from her and seemed to have another victim in their clutches close by. It was strange, it was always her. Never another._

_The flames rose up and began to poke against another body. It convulsed and jerked as the pokers repeatedly broke and marred the unique skin of the other captive. She heard the screams, the yells of agony and she knew then._

"_No!" she yelled weakly as if her voice wouldn't work, "Don't! He isn't a monster! Stop!"_

_One of the clerics turned back to her and his burning eyes of ember drove into hers._

"Don't!" Belle sat up in her bed, her hand over her racing heart, and her breath in gasps. She was utterly alone. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to shut away the tears that tried to spill. She got her heart rate to settle and her breathing normal, but she couldn't help the empty part of her gut. Something was wrong. So very wrong.

Against better judgment, she put a large jacket on over her pajamas and headed out her door.

* * *

Another aggravated sigh escaped his throat and another scroll was pushed out of the way to make room for another. Rumplestiltskin was growing annoyed and frustrated in his search through the old parchments. He never thought to check on the origins on the blade that had cursed him. He knew it was magic, and dark magic at that. He never thought that it was of someone's making. Although, all magic comes from somewhere; he knew that for a fact. Even when the monster came to him toward the beginning of his transformation and whispered suggestions of death and chaos, he always believed that it was the blade or his own dark desires finally taking over. He couldn't imagine that the version that barely showed itself was an actual presence and entity all its own.

He spun the dark dagger in question with one finger at the side of the desk while his other hand scanned over the scrolls. He didn't want to have anything to do with the damned item, but keeping it close made him more focused. It made him dig deeper into the material, search, find anything that could be of help should the time come he would have to fight. The closer he had the dagger to himself the safer that he and Belle would be from the backlash that was coming from his old 'master'. He scoffed at the title even now. He was no one's servant. Never has been the one for servitude, never a good color on him.

His mind, still thoroughly focused on the task at hand, began to think back to the first couple of days after killing Zoso and gaining the power of the Dark One. He was still weak in his mind. He had a single, prevailing goal to keep Baelfire safe from the atrocities of the Ogre Wars. If that meant that the power over took him, he was willing to pay if it meant his boy's safety. As the power began to manifest, he felt his leg healed first. To stand on the once broken limb was a miracle, and then again he knew it was a curse that would live with him until he was stabbed or until he chose to end it himself. Zoso did try to warn him. All magic had its price.

_You don't worry about the price. It feels good, doesn't it? To take what they don't want to let go. The thing they would miss the most…_

He didn't recognize the voice. He knew it was the curse. It had to be. He heard the voice in his mind; placating every worry or rationalize everything he saw as wrong. When he began killing the voice only intensified and pushed him on. The only other voice able to super cede it was his son's. Even then, his wasn't loud enough in most cases. Baealfire's voice wasn't bright enough to chase the shadows of the blade away and bring back the father that he knew. Then Baelfire was lost.

_You are nothing without me._

That was the first night he saw a face that went with the voice- the face of his inner devil. A handsome face that he knew was a mask to hid a true gruesome monster beneath. It snuck up as he slept, the night he lost his son. Spoke of a curse so complete that it would find his son and punish all those who opposed him. Speaking to the most desperate part of him: the mourning father. The face grinned as the curse took shape and lives were stamped out when they stood in his way. He felt himself slipping away as more of the monster, the devil took his place.

_You are not loved. You are not precious. That's why he left so easily. How she left so easily._

It was the same face that he stared down in Belle's library today. Slicked back hair with a sharp jaw and eyes a blaze with the fires he was sure sat in Hell. Trying his hand at friendly chit-chat while trying to collect on a person's soul. It hadn't spoken to him in so long, but then again he didn't need it to when he found he could be a beast all on his own. The devil lost his grip on him long ago.

_You only have me and that's all you amount to. A vessel for me._

He stopped listening to the voice when he found some kind of solace that there was hope. The hope was locked up in his castle, a willful prisoner in exchange for the innocence of a land. It wore a bright blue dress and cleaned all of his collection as he spun in the corner to forget all that the devil voice had already cost and gained him.

_Claim her. She is yours. She has given herself to the monster. Show her the beast, give her the beast._

The things the voice tried to convince him to do to her. The tortures and the pain that would have been inflicted were too numerous. The stolen innocence that the devil tried to enact through him was not something that he was willing to mar her soul with. That was when the voice began to fade and hers took its place. Her laugh would fill his mind as feelings began to submerge him in a state of bliss from just one touch.

Even after he told his hope to leave and it died for a time, the voice didn't return. Not completely… because the hope turned into an angel to keep the devil at bay; an angel that lived within a chipped tea cup.

Then the monster only had himself to turn to.

He had so many deaths and so much chaos replaying in his head, he no longer needed a mentor to push his deals and manipulations along. He knew of the monster he had become. After his light had once again dimmed, but not completely faded, he embraced the beast, the monster and continued on in the only way he knew how. Deals. Deals and agreements that he wouldn't decline because they always had something he desired and he was always up for a trade.

He closed his eyes as the blade still spun over his one finger, suspended in air as the memories of all his deals and deaths spun just as fiercely in his head. So much blood on his hands that should never have been spilt. He always wondered if that voice was him- was really his darkest desires. He never really believed them to be so.

But he couldn't help wondering still, where the monster in him had begun and the human ended.

"Did he worry you that much?"

A voice reached into his reverie and his eyes shifted to the doorway of the study. Belle stood in the doorway with a large jacket over a pair of silk pajamas he remembered picking out. She held the jacket closed over her and watched his movements. She smiled shyly like she knew she did something frowned upon, "You didn't lock the back door again."

He quickly waved his hand that was spinning the blade and sent it back to its hiding place. He knew that Belle wouldn't try to take the blade from him, but he also knew that she didn't like seeing the blade now knowing that it was the source of his powers. He showed her it once when he began to tell her about his powers, but she stopped him and told him to never show her again; to never tell her where he hid it.

"Did you walk here?" he asked, the concern in his voice was prevalent, "Is anything wrong? Did he come back? I wasn't expecting…"

"I know," she nodded and pushed her hand out toward him to calm him, "He didn't come back, don't worry."

He took a breath of relief.

She looked at the floor. She began to shake her head and turned as if to leave, "I shouldn't have come."

"Belle, wait," he said and stood up from behind his desk. He quickly came around the desk and stood next to her. A quick look at her face, he could tell that she had been crying- in her sleep, more than likely as it looked like she hadn't noticed the tracks down her cheeks yet. He sighed and frowned as he knew, "The nightmares again?"

"They creep in when I least expect it," she shrugged and gave him a smile as if she acting like a child. She tapped her foot on the hardwood floor and glanced back up at him, "I woke up alone and…"

Rumplestiltskin frowned a little deeper. After the first night he found that Belle had nightmares and sometimes night terrors. She would wake up screaming about flames and beatings that she had endured a lifetime ago. She sometimes woke up and found herself alone and would start crying and sobbing, disillusioned that she was back in the hidden mental hospital. That night that he found her crying in the corner of the guest room, he decided that she would never sleep alone again and moved her into his room. He couldn't imagine what might have happened when she woke up in that small bed, all on her own.

"Oh sweetheart, I am sorry," he opened his arms in invitation. He wasn't sure if she would take him up on it, but he wanted her to know that it was still an option. She surprised him again and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly to him and spoke into her hair, "I am so sorry."

"When I used to wake up in the bed here, I felt your warmth next to me, so I knew I wasn't alone completely," she whispered and closed her eyes against his heartbeat, "Your smell was there. This is the first time since the hospital that I knew that I was on my own. I panicked… It was all fire and clerics… "

"I really don't like your father," he growled as he now knew that part of what Regina said was correct. She was burned and 'cleansed' when she went back to her father. She repeatedly forgave the man for that since it happened a lifetime ago. Rumplestiltskin still wondered how her skin didn't have any remaining marks from it, yet relieved that she wouldn't have them to remind her more than what she did remember.

"It's over," she reminded him, "I didn't really know what to do, so I followed my first instinct and came to you. It was silly… I just think that I needed to know you were still here."

"I will always be here," he reminded her and kissed her forehead on impulse, "Never think it silly."

She smiled at the gesture and then turned to the desk with the many scrolls on it, "So what are you studying so diligently that it keeps you out of bed?"

"I am trying desperately to be informed and prepared for an impending match."

"So this is about that man," she nodded as he pushed them both back toward desk with her still wrapped in one of his arms. She looked over some of the scrolls and at the small computer screen to his side with only a few… what did he call them? Windows, that's right. His free arm reached his work and documents as he shifted them. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the reading materials, "So what exactly are we looking for? Weaknesses? Points of interest? Origin?"

"I am looking for a way that he can't touch us," he said and grabbed another scroll at the top of his desk, "I just don't think I can find it with what I have."

"You are resilient, you will find it," she said as if it was a known fact and read over some of the scrolls nearby, "I can help, if you would like. I am a speed reader."

"One of your favorite hobbies," he nodded in agreement and then frowned slightly, "I just don't know if you'd like what you'd read about the dagger and of me."

"Rum," she cupped his face and looked him in the eyes, "I know you did some horrible things when you were the Dark One. I know that you still battle your shadows and will succumb to some. But I will not let you battle this alone. Now… what are _we_ looking for?"

She turned her head back to the scrolls and motioned with one hand toward them as if he would show her where he left off.

He chuckled and shook his head in wonder. He loved this woman. This woman who loved a monster and the man inside even after what he had done to her. The woman who had done so much to save him and came back with forgiveness when she should have pushed him off his own damn castle.

"For the most part, I am trying to find weakness, but mostly I am trying to find where I ended and the monster began. Where and how he began to change me and I never came back."

She smiled sadly at him and kissed him quickly on the cheek again before she turned back to the scrolls ahead of them, "So where do we start?"

"That's the thing… I don't know."

* * *

Donovan walked the chilling streets of Storybrooke in the early hours. The street lights had not been replaced yet and the slight overcast made the streets so fantastically dark. He soaked up the environment and watched as he slight shadow stretched ahead of him and taunted the souls that had followed him to this world. The souls shrieked and moaned so loudly, but he knew that he was the only one that could hear them. They were his music, his unfinished symphony of pain and chaos. How he loved to compose these pieces in the quiet of night. He would have to give them a little more consideration. They could be of some use if Rumplestiltskin continues to be more difficult.

He walked to the water's edge by the dock and titled his head as he studied the far off horizon line of the water. There were no boats out from this port. They were all too scared to lose their memories, their lives that had been torn from them. He wondered how far they would have to go before they did lose what they grabbed so firmly to.

He looked straight down at the water and watched his human face ripple with the slight tide coming in. He smirked and flicked his head to the side to call to his partner.

"I see that you have no sense of time," the voice mumbled from the water portal. A slight hint that they were sleeping just a moment before.

"Did she come to see you?" he asked with a dark undertone. He had no time for complaints and loss of sleep.

"Days ago," the voice grumbled, apparently unaffected by the warning voice.

"And?"

"We have our bearings," the voice agreed, "Do we have passage yet?"

"As soon as she thinks you have it, I will enact it."

"I want my end of the bargain full filled."

"And you will," Donovan smiled with a chuckle, "Keep her blind to these conversations. I want to make sure she doesn't see the end coming."

"Consider it done."

Donovan swiped his hand over the water and the ripples disappeared and the tide continued like normal, "Mortals are always so impatient."


	4. Chapter 3: Gaining Allies

**A/N: **In celebration of finishing the fiction, I bring you chapter three. I am still planning on updating regularly, but I am thinking it is going to be twice weekly. It will give you guys your reading fix and it will give me my reviews fix. Thank you for those who have reviewed, it really brightens my day. Enjoy, dearies!

**Chapter Three:** Gaining Allies

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,_

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

~**Lao Tzu **

"Rum?" Belle called from the front of the pawn shop. She brushed her hair from her face as she looked for the next set of scrolls that were supposedly somewhere in the shop, "What about the tomes under the far counter?"

Rumplestiltskin came from the back room with one large book under one arm. He took a look at where she was and shook his head, "Already looked through those. I don't think he ever took any trips toward that side of our world. Much too bright for his liking. He has a thing for darkness."

"Hm, I don't doubt that," Belle mumbled as she pushed herself from the floor and took the book from him. She swiped at the cover of the book and then up at him, "Any luck?"

"Nothing useful," he sighed with a shake of his head.

She nodded and put the large book with others on a far shelf, "Maybe we should look through some of the books at the library. I mean, we are going to have to think of something else. It almost feels as if he erased himself from history. Are you really sure he is as old as you think he is?"

"I know it," he nodded, "There is nothing older than evil."

"I just don't like the prospect of still being in the dark about him," she sighed and hopped up on the counter next to him, "Or the fact that we still haven't found a weakness."

"We have found something, but not from any book," held up a finger and pointed it at her, "He knows that I am the only one in this world with his power. I am his foothold, and therefore some kind of weakness. If I don't do his bidding, he can't go too far without another vessel. Something tells me he doesn't have enough power to do that right now. If he was able to collect without my consent and without a new vessel, he would have done so."

"But that also makes you a target of his, and I don't like that idea," she grabbed his hand from her face and pushed it down, "Even if he can't take what he wants now. I am sure he is the kind of… _thing _that will find a way."

"He can't control me. He gave me power, but only a mortal can handle the blade. I have the blade hidden quite well from mortal hands."

She tried to smile as he did nearly victoriously at his claim, but something still worried her. Something still set her on edge, "Just be careful. Evil doesn't play by the rules. You should know that better than anyone."

"There are always loopholes," he nodded.

He looked away momentarily and picked up a bit of peasant armor that made its way out from the back. It was his from a time long ago; before the Dark One, before Belle and even before Baelfire. It was a piece from his armor that did little to help against the ogres that threatened his land. It was the same piece that he fled in to get back to his wife and new born son. He remembered the hot pain shooting from his crushed knee, the scalding water they threw at him and the empty, cold looks from his wife as she left their home for the last time.

Rumplestiltskin could barely register Belle's hand on his shoulder and it wasn't until he heard her voice that the visions of his wife's disgusted face disappear. He took a deep breath and began to push the item to the side.

"Brings back memories of great times, doesn't it?"

Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin turned their heads to the front door where the man from yesterday stood. The bell didn't ring or alert them to his presence. He had used another way to get into the shop.

"Never were the one to use the natural entrance," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh and leaned on his cane in a pose of defiance more than a need to balance himself. He turned his head toward Belle, but kept his eyes on the stranger, "Belle, would you mind getting something from Granny's? I feel a bit peckish. We have been in here all morning without a breakfast."

"Okay," Belle started to walk from him hesitantly and walked toward the back door to avoid the devil at the front, "I will be back soon."

The man smiled when he heard the door close in the back. He circled around Rumplestiltskin once again and looked at more of the scrolls and books that they hadn't had a chance to put away yet. He chuckled and held up one of the oldest books, "Trying to find my weakness, are you?"

"Just trying to find out how much was me and how much was you," Rumplestiltskin began his own turn in circling around the now stationary devil, "I killed a lot of people when I gained your power. That wasn't me."

"Wasn't it?" the man put down the book when Rumplestiltskin came close enough, "Just protecting your son? Don't tell me it didn't feel good."

"I was a good man. A good father," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"You were a weak and desperate man," he corrected with a frown before he stalked around the pawn shop in interest of the little trinkets around him, "That's how Zoso knew he could escape me and my power. At least that's what he believed. He thought death was his escape. You foolish mortals, always think death is your escape."

"Oh? Are you telling me it isn't?"

"All magic comes at a price," he reminded him with a tone of irony ringing in his voice, "You know this. He knew this. Whenever a soul is pierced with that dagger and the magic is transferred… that soul now belongs to me. I aim to collect."

"My soul will never belong to you," Rumplestiltskin bit out, "You are not powerful enough to take my will, you will never touch my soul."

"We will see."

"Why do you collect the souls, I wonder?" Rumplestiltskin pondered out loud, "To keep you physical? To keep you empowered to spread your influence? Are they the ones keeping you afloat? Running out of power with me at the helm?"

He just stood in silence and stared down Rumplestiltskin.

"Just who are you, really?" Rumplestiltskin asked, slightly amused by his stare.

"You have done the research," he leaned back against a case line and lifted an eyebrow, "You tell me."

"Oh, I've heard your name many a time," Rumplestiltskin got real close, "Chernabog. Or is that a bit old? What name are you going by these days?"

"Bravo," Chernabog smirked, "Say what you will about your courage, but you were always a sharp one for a spinner, I will give you that. I go by Donovan Deus in this world."

"I want you to leave Belle and I alone. I will not give you what you want no matter how many times you shadow my doorway."

"You don't have to worry about me," he shrugged, "I found another to do that."

"Give them a bit of your power as well?" he asked.

"Oh no," Chernabog chuckled deeply, "One dagger per world, I'm afraid. But they know about you. Once they get here, I am sure there is nothing that will stop them from getting that dagger. Then nothing you love will be safe. Not even your precious Belle."

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever hurt her again," Rumplestiltskin's voice deepened and even Chernabog saw the murderous intent in his eyes.

"Except you, correct?" Chernabog laughed under his breath, "How many secrets do you keep from her, I wonder? How many dark tales you tend to forget to mention so that she could stand to be around you?"

"They are few and dwindling," he muttered.

"Have you told her about Milah, yet?" he asked and chuckled when Rumplestiltskin became quiet, "They will find it, Rumplestiltskin. When they do, my demands will be met and I will take that beauty as my own. For your head will be on a pike as I take her."

"You won't touch her."

"Be careful, Dark One… your weakness is showing," with that Chernabog turned from the fuming man and left out the front door. Rumplestiltskin stayed in the middle of his shop, eyes closed, willing the vision of Belle's destruction from his mind.

* * *

Belle ran all the way to Granny's Diner. She did not want him to face that evil man alone. Not again with an unknown price to be paid. As she entered the diner she looked from table to table and hoped that he was here. Rumplestiltskin told her to look for him should they need help. Belle never understood how he knew that this man would help them. The time he did agree, it was for her sake, not his. In response Rumplestiltskin always told her that he was a Charming and that's what Charmings do. They help those in need.

There in the back corner she saw the flash of the sheriff badge.

Belle carefully walked up to the table and kept her hands as fists at her sides, "Sheriff…"

James frowned and pinched his nose, "What has Gold done now?"

"It wasn't something that he did now…" Belle tried to explain and cupped her hands together as she took a deep breath, "I think it's about how he got his power… there is a new person in town. I think he wants something from Rum- I mean, Gold."

"Look, I promised I wouldn't interfere," James laid out his hand on the table, itching to reach for his sword, "I know about the new visitor."

"I know you made a deal with Rum- Gold… uh."

"You can call him by his real name, I know who he is," James said with a nod.

"Look, a deal is a deal, I get it," Belle leaned on their table to look the once prince in the eye, "But did you promise not to help, too?"

"What would he need my help with?" James asked a bit interested.

"That stranger," she paused and closed her eyes, "He is the reason that there ever was a Dark One. Rum can handle a lot, but he can't find his weakness. I get a feeling that time is running out."

"Allies?" James offered.

"If you would like to think of it that way, yes," Belle pleaded, "Rum is alone with him right now at the shop and as powerful as I know him to be… this man, has more evil and darkness in him than I have ever known."

James paused and looked at his coffee, "I thought that you didn't want to see him again."

"A reconciliation of sorts has been made," she said with a shrug as she slid into the booth across from him, "He has made a lot of mistakes, and he is finally learning from some. It will take a while, but I will forgive him completely. But until trust and truth is assured, I can't be with him completely as I once was. That doesn't mean that I don't love him anymore. I will always love him, because that's what true love is, isn't it? Forever?"

James narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him in a bit of confusion.

Belle couldn't wait, "How about a deal?"

"A deal? I already have one going for me."

"What do you want more than anything else in the world?"

"You can't give that to me."

"But he… he has his magic back," she offered.

"And has told me that it is useless in getting my family back," James bit back.

"My magic, yes," Rumplestiltskin said as he approached the table, "Other magic… well, there's always loopholes to discover."

"There's a way?" James said, hope in his voice.

Rumplestiltskin held out a hand for Belle and she took it as she stood, "Found him, did you?"

"A little stubborn," she shrugged and squeezed his hand, "Are you okay?"

A heavy sigh escaped him, but he nodded, "For the time being."

"What is all this about you needing _my_ help?" James asked.

"There is a walking plague among your people, Charming," Rumplestiltskin said quietly, "If you don't want to help me, it's understandable. But what of those you swore to protect?"

James paused at this and then sighed as he stood up, "What do you know?"

"How about we move this to a more private and may I say more comfortable environment?" Rumplestiltskin offered and walked with Belle beside him out the Diner door and toward his car.

James looked down and thought to himself, "If he asks for help… well, he never asks for help. Which means that this is bigger than him. Right?"

James nodded to himself. He hated to think that there could be a bigger villain out there than Rumplestiltskin, but he didn't want to wait too late to find out.

* * *

It was the strangest sensation to be in the living room of the infamous Mister Gold- or Rumplestiltskin- drinking tea, talking how to beat a villain that possibly is the root of all evil. James didn't think that he was in his right mind. It had to be an illusion.

"Thank you, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said as Belle gave him his favorite chipped cup before she grabbed her own and settled on the arm of his chair.

James watched the interaction between the two of them. A handful of days ago he was there when she told him she didn't want to see him or her father ever again. Here, it felt like she was his partner, his wife even, with how domestic it all seemed. He noticed that he had stopped using endearments for her and kept a controlled type of distance, but Red also told him about their little date that they had over hamburgers of all things. He knew that there was love there, from both of them. Maybe this was their way of trying to repair what was broken. Snow and he had their own share of repairs that took too long in his opinion.

"Shall we begin?" Rumplestiltskin asked over the rim of his tea cup.

"Please," James nodded after the first sip of his own.

"He is calling himself Donovan Deus in this form," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"This form?" James asked with a hand out as if to slow down the conversation, "He has more than one."

"As many as there are worlds," Rumplestiltskin nodded, "His true name is Chernabog. He is the root of evil, Charming. Don't be fooled by his human mask. He spreads his influence by curses and enchantments."

"How did you come across it?"

"I took a blade that controlled the Dark One," he paused a moment, unsure if he should continue.

"If you expect us to be allies, you need to trust me," James stated. He saw Rumplestiltskin holding back, but physically relaxed a degree when Belle put a hand on his shoulder. Once James saw the reaction, he asked, "How?"

"I called the Dark One to me, killed him with the blade and took his powers," Rumplestiltskin stood from his chair and walked over to the window at the side of the room, "That's the way the powers are transferred."

"You killed someone for them."

"I took his powers so I could protect that which I loved the most," he growled.

"Family?" James asked.

"My son," he answered under his breath and walked back to the chair to compose himself again, "You see, the way in which this devil entraps you is to feed on your most desperate of emotions. Your darkest desires, your deepest regrets and the things you fear the most. He placates them, promises them solved. Feeds you lies through the guise of magic and power. I have killed many during my time as the Dark One. I just am now trying to consider how many_ I_ killed and how many _he_ killed by my hand."

"Why did you take the blade if you knew this?"

"I didn't," he sneered at the memory of the night, "I only thought that it was magic. Black magic, oh yes, but magic that was going to save my son."

"So we know who it is, or at least a little of what it is," James sighed deeply and looked at the Dark One, "I am still in wonder of why you need my help."

"It's quite simple," he answered and put the cup on the side table and steeple his fingers in front of his mouth, "He is coming to collect my soul."

"That's the price?" Belle whispered and her hand flew to his arm.

Rumplestiltskin nodded without looking at her and continued, "If he succeeds, he will have another vessel take over for me. Take his power. At that point, you all will be under his mercy. Believe me, Charming, he is not as understanding or merciful as I am. Not to mention the poor, desperate soul that will rot under his guidance."

"He will destroy this town, won't he?" James asked with a wrinkle to his forehead.

"Just to see it burn," he nodded.

"So you are asking for my help to make sure that he doesn't kill you and take over the power again," James nodded.

"Not necessarily," he shook his head.

Both James and Belle looked at him confused.

"I want you to make sure this town is safe, and you need to know what is coming," he took a deep breath and made sure he didn't turn toward Belle, "I want you to make sure that Belle stays safe should anything happen to me."

"Rum-" Belle began, but he put his hand up and shook his head.

After a breath he finally turned toward her, "I know that I can't say that I was the best man. I know I have no right to you, though I love you. This thing, he will come after you. If I am no longer able to protect you, I want to know that you will be protected by capable hands. Please."

She frowned and closed her eyes before they drifted to the chipped cup to his side. She shook her head and got off the arm of his chair to go into the kitchen before she knew she would say something they both might regret.

"She doesn't look happy," James nodded to the kitchen after a few tense moments.

"She isn't," Rumplestiltskin nodded in confirmation, "She doesn't like the fact that I am planning on her safety over my own. That means that there is a chance that I might not get out of this."

"Won't you?"

"If I can," he shrugged and looked pained in the direction of his kitchen.

"You are doing the right thing."

"Never thought you'd say that to me, did you?" Rumplestiltskin muttered with an ironic twist to his lips. He looked back up at James and furrowed his brows, "I can't call her mine anymore. I can't kiss her, I can't hold her against me before I go to sleep and I can't tell her how much I love her as much as I want to. It's an impasse of sorts, an agreement to take it slow and build up a solid foundation that we didn't have before. It's a way for us to learn one another in a completely different way. It's a blessing in some ways; in others… it tears me apart."

"Believe me, I know how that can be," James looked at his cupped hands.

"I do believe that you do," Rumplestiltskin agreed and then paused, "How do you go on?"

James chuckled and laughed at the question, "Knowing that it is true love. In the end that's all that matters. That no matter what happens, and for whatever reason we are separated, I will find her. I will always find her. Because there is no way that I can live without her."

"Even if you are the one that hurts her the most?" Rumplestiltskin looked toward the kitchen again where he heard her short heels click against the floor.

"Maybe," James shrugged, "But you are also the only one that can heal her."

Rumplestiltskin sighed and looked at the royal, "How did the son of a herder learn all of this?"

"It's amazing what you learn from women," he offered and shifted his hands, "Especially your own."

"It is."

"You talked of other magic that may be able to bring them back," James mentioned and pushed on, "Snow and Emma. What magic is that?"

"There are so many magics to consider, now that they are being reinstated in this word," Rumplestiltskin waved his hand in the air and produced a few books which he laid out on the table, "Magic beans, enchanted wardrobes… we just have to find the exit point here. Maybe be able to retrace the steps back."

"These books may tell us?" James asked and eyed them warily.

"They may tell you, they haven't told me bloody anything," he tapped on one of the covers and leaned over to whisper to him, "Light magic doesn't mix well with what I am."

"Maybe Mother Superior could help," James said and reached for the books, but stopped himself, "What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked and chuckled warmly, "Just as I said…. Keep her safe."

"You have my word," James stood with the books in his arm as Rumplestiltskin followed suit. James held out his free hand, "I will help you. Help protect the town, my people, your Belle… and I will do everything in my power that you are intact at the end of this. If not for you; than for her."

Rumplestiltskin looked at the hand in front of him and placed his own in it to seal the bargain, "The deal is struck."

James smiled at the once impressive man that owned the town and was the infamous Dark One.

"What is it Charming?"

"I am just glad to see that there is a human inside of you somewhere," he nodded and turned to the front door, "I need to go pick up Henry from school. We will talk over this more later."

The door closed and Rumplestiltskin turned to the kitchen to face the music.


	5. Chapter 4: Talk It Out

**A/N: **Next update! I hope you guys are enjoying the fiction thus far. Our villain was finally named and his accomplice is going to be coming fairly soon. Review and read on! Happy reading, dearies!

**Chapter Four: **Talk It Out

"_So dear I love him, that with him all deaths I could endure,_

_without him live no life."_

~**John Milton**

Rumplestiltskin walked quietly through the archway into the kitchen. He wasn't ready for another tiff with her as it usually resulted in hurt feelings, but if he left it alone, it may become worse than that. They had promised that they would be truthful with one another- brutally so if the occasion called for it. He said that he would try; he promised that he would and he would keep to his word. Belle was worth it.

Belle leaned against one of the polished counters in the kitchen, her tea cup still in her hand as she studied it. She spun it slowly from finger to finger and swiped at the rim since all the tea was drained from it.

"Planning on putting a chip in that one, too?" he asked from the archway.

"Why don't you ever tell me the important things?" she asked in a low voice and then looked at him. He instantly lost his smirk. Her eyes held confusion, frustration, anger, but most of all pain. She put the cup on the counter and turned completely toward him, "Why do you always leave out exactly what is needed to be told? You promised…"

"I am trying, Belle. I really am," he sighed and the slope in his shoulders told her that he was telling her the truth.

"We keep going around in this circle," she asked softly, her own shoulders dropping.

"I didn't want to worry you," he answered truthfully.

"Worry me?" she asked and her expression deepened, "I have been worried, anyway, Rum! That evil _thing_ out there was trying to get you to pay up on what I thought was an unknown payment. It could have been anything!"

"It had nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with…" she let out a sad chuckle from anger and gritted her teeth before she continued, "Your soul?!"

He looked away from her, "He won't take it."

"Yet you still ask James to protect me? That doesn't sound like confidence," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't let him take you," he turned back to her then, "I need to know that you are safe. I know what he will do to you. The tortures that await you and the slow- and it _will _be slow- years of pain and agony before he would let you die. _If_ he let you die. He would break your spirit and your soul, Belle. Just because of your association with me… I won't let that happen. Not again."

She stepped forward and ducked to make him look at her, "I don't want you to prepare for me to have to go into hiding or to be protected. That's preparing for your death, because I know that's the only reason why you would not be able to protect me."

He held one of her wrists gently and frowned, "Promise me that you would survive."

"Rumple, don't…" she warned against his words.

"That you would run, swift and fast," he continued even as she shook her head, "Promise me that you would be safe. No matter what would happen to me, you would be safe."

"I don't run, you know this," she tried to hold his hand that held her wrist, "Not anymore. I did that once, and it was nearly forever. I am so tired of running; especially from you. From us. I don't need to and I shouldn't. I won't do it again. We are finally trying, Rumple. We're finally _listening_ to one another. Learning each other. That speaks more than anything else. I will not leave you to fight by yourself. I would rather die."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?" he asked and broke away from her gentle touch. He began to pace, even with the cane, "What if he did manage to get a grip over me? Found some kind of magic out there and made me his puppet? As much as I don't want to believe that it could happen, it can. I wouldn't be able to control myself, I would hurt you. He would make me hurt you."

"No, I don't believe that," she shook her head.

"Believe it, Belle. He may not have a lot of power in this world, but he does have power. You need to promise me that you would run," he pointed to her, "You would find Charming and get away."

"No, I won't promise something like that," she pursed her lips.

"You need to."

"Can't you understand that I can't?" she asked and walked swiftly up to him so he couldn't back away from her. She put both of her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes with tenderness, "Rum, you would never hurt me. I know this. I just don't understand why you don't."

"Because I have hurt you before by my own doing," he reasoned. He leaned forward, thankful for her presence and supported his forehead against hers. He breathed her in for a moment and then looked at his hands with shame, "With his influence it would be so much worse."

Belle only lifted one hand to his face where she ran a hand through his hair slowly. She believed that the devil named Chernabog would do so if he had a chance. She also knew that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't give him that chance.

"… he has made me part of what I am," he whispered and felt so defeated. He sank out from her gentle embrace and into one of the chairs by the table, "If he took control, the last of my humanity, the last of what little light is left in the darkness… will be wiped out. He will kill me, give the power to another, and they will take you. In the most horrible of ways. I am a dangerous man to love, Belle. I never want you to have to pay the price for my wickedness."

She sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment she pushed on and walked the step to him in the chair. She put a hand on his shoulder and then knelt before him, to look up into his face, "As I always say… do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I know we are fragile right now. I know that we have both been a bit unfair to the other. But I also know that this is true love, Rumplestiltskin. True love is never smooth, or easy."

He smiled slightly at her words and quickly swiped a hand through the hair around her face. His brave, brave Belle.

"I won't give up on you," she whispered and held the hand that wasn't pushing her hair back, "Not forever. I will walk away, but I will always come back. I promised you forever and forever is what you are getting. We just have some work to do. We have to learn each other the right way this time."

"You are the bravest soul I have ever known," he said quietly as if it was a secret between the two of them. He paused from running his hand through her hair and cupped her cheek, "I love you, Belle."

She smiled sadly and held his hand to her cheek, "I love you, too."

"Are you sure I can't make you run?" he asked seriously.

"You try to push me away again, it is only going to make me stick to you stronger," she warned and began to get up from the floor, "I am tired of this on and off. We are dating. We are learning one another all over again. If we have disagreements, we will fight them out like proper couples do. Agreed?"

He smiled as she stood to her full height over him, with hands on her hips and her eyebrows rose as if for him to challenge her. He smirked slightly and nodded his head as he got out of the chair. He looked her over and though he stood over her, she still was staring him down.

"No more running and no more pushing," he agreed and paused, "I will listen… but if you are endangered in anyway, I will keep you safe. In the manner that I believe is-"

"No," she shook her head and put a finger to his lips, "If I am endangered in any way, than it is because I chose to fight beside you. You were saying that you were afraid of him taking the last of your light. Then let me be that light. Let me be that for you."

As her finger dropped and his brows furrowed as a gentle laugh escaped his throat, "You always have been."

"You magic me from your side at any point, I will come running head long into the battlefield after you, you understand?" she asked with a finger pointed at him.

"Yes, dearest," he nodded with a soft glow to his face, "Anything else?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I am still a little steamed at you," she pouted and grabbed her jacket that she had left in the kitchen when making the tea, "I am going to Granny's to find Ruby."

"I thought we were supposed to yell out our frustrations and hurt feelings at one another like any healthy couple," he repeated her earlier agreement. She stopped at the third button and turned to him with an upturned brow. He only stood there with both hands on his cane, "See, I can listen."

"I've yelled at you enough for the day, I think," she smiled back at him while she buttoned the last of her jacket, "Now I need some outside opinions. I am too in love with you to be unbiased."

As she reached the door, he reached out and touched her hand, "Belle."

She turned toward him with a warning look.

"I was thinking. Friday?" he asked and brought his hand back from hers, "Second date?"

She chuckled a little and nodded, "Second date. Pick me up at seven."

"Seven," he opened his door and watched her make her way down the street. He watched for unusual shadows and evil devils, he told himself. Later he would realize that he wanted to keep her in sight for as long as he could.

* * *

"Well, hello stranger," Ruby smiled when Belle sauntered into the diner and took a seat at the counter. She looked at Belle and saw that she still had a red tint to her face and smell something akin to amped up hormones on her skin. She coughed and covered her knowing smile, "Have another round with Gold?"

"You can say that," she nodded and pouted up at her new friend, "May I have my favorite, please?"

"Iced tea coming up," Ruby nodded and ran to get it for her friend.

Belle looked around the diner and saw that there were only two other patrons in the late night. From the look of it, Doctor Hopper was at his favorite table going over some files. With many of the citizens of Storybrooke knowing their true selves again, he was pretty busy trying to piece their lives back together with them. Some going through trauma, others going through unknown fear, he had his hands full. Not to mention Geppetto asking every moment he can about why Pinocchio hadn't returned to them, though he knew his boy to be in Storybrooke.

In the very back was Grumpy nursing on a coffee, about to start his third shift in the mines. He and the other dwarves had been working nearly nonstop, trying to find what they could of fairy dust. In a world without magic, Belle wondered if they would find anything at all. She had to hand it to them; the men were persistent and loyal to a fault.

The diner, though cozy, still had some drafts and Belle shivered slightly from the one that passed over her ankles. She thought over what Rumplestiltskin had said about the danger that was here and how it was very much real. How much he worried. So much so that he kept something from her again.

"So," Ruby put the large glass in front of her friend and leaned on the counter, "What did he do this time?"

Belle sighed and let out a breath, "You know that stranger that just came into town?"

"The slick one that has creeper written all over him?" she asked with a nod, "Yeah, we've met."

"His name is Donovan Deus," she said it slowly and quietly as if he was listening. She wouldn't put it past him if he was, "He is trying to get rid of Rum."

"Of who?"

"Gold," Belle sighed and remembered that Ruby didn't have too many, if any, run-ins with Rumplestiltskin back in the Old World. Most of what she knew of him were either rumors, tales of his deeds or her interactions with Mister Gold.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head, "I could smell the bad coming off the guy, but to go after Gold… Whew."

"He was the one that pretty much gave Gold his power in the first place. He wants it back. To do that, he needs Gold gone and a new puppet in his place," Belle took a sip of her tea and smiled slightly, "He will ruin this town, Ruby. Easily without Gold in the picture."

"You saying that Gold is saving the town?"

"In a way," Belle shrugged, "He's never been much of a hero. But seeing as we can't leave town, it would be in his best interest to keep it intact."

Ruby agreed, "James know about all this?"

Belle nodded, "And has agreed to help."

"Then, except for the obvious, what does this have to do with _you_ and Gold?" Ruby asked with a finger flicking back and forth as if Gold was sitting right next to her.

"He told James to protect me should anything happen to him where he couldn't do it himself," she said with a nod to emphasis words.

"I would find that somewhat endearing," Ruby said more than a little confused.

"The only way that he wouldn't be able to protect me was if he was dead," Belle said and immediately looked down at her hands on the counter, "He was preparing for the instance of his death, Ruby. His death! He and I are finally getting on the right page and then he prepares himself to be the sacrificial lamb? No. I refuse."

"I'm guessing he asked you to go along with it too, huh?" Ruby smirked as she already knew the answer.

"Of course he did," Belle rolled her eyes and took another sip, "I walked out of the room. We had a talk and a bit of a yelling match afterword. Worked a good portion of things out and decided that when we disagreed on something we would have a good old fashion argument just like any other couple that walked this earth. That stubborn man almost tried to deal me out of it. Put a finger to his lips and just told him no."

Ruby only giggled a little to herself and shook her head, "You are the cutest and probably the bravest thing I have ever seen, Belle."

"Why?" Belle asked with genuine curiosity.

"You are the only thing- much less person- that I have ever seen to bring Mister Gold into a shouting match and not only survive, but win. Not only that, you are the only person that he smiles around- at least genuinely. You got spunk, no sense and a whole lot of heart. No wonder he is in love with you."

"You can see that?" Belle asked with a blush to her cheeks.

"Who can't?" Ruby asked back. She saw Archie's interest peeked at their conversation and smiled winder before she put a hand over Belle's, "Hang in there. You two are working it out. I am actually happy for you. Even if it is Gold. You have been the best thing for him in a very, very long time, Belle. Can't help who you love, right?"

With that, Ruby gave her a quick wink and rounded the counter to go and sit with Archie for the last bit of her break before packing it in for the night. Grumpy left soon afterward and gave her a slow nod in her direction as he left. A smile of recognition bloomed on her face and she nodded back. She wondered if he ever did hold on to that love that he discussed with her in that pub so long ago. Belle shifted her eyes to Ruby and Archie and watched the body language with a bit of amusement.

"I guess you really can't," she smiled and shook her head. She finished her tea and put the money on the counter. She waved back at Ruby as she walked out the door toward her apartment.

"So," Archie said as he heard the door close behind him. His eyes were still on the files in front of him, "Gold and the new librarian, huh?"

"It's still a 'fragile thing' as she puts it," Ruby said with a knowing smile, "but it's love. Did you see them the last time that they were in here? It was surprising and yet, it fit. He is trying for I think the first time in his life."

"Maybe not the first," Archie finally looked up from the paperwork and closed the last file.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a son once," Archie divulged, "Thought he found him, but discovered that was a false lead. He's a broken man. But if what you say is true, she may just be what the doctor ordered."

"Doctor, or cricket?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It remains to be seen," he shrugged and looked at his arms and hands, "I haven't seen any green on me lately. I haven't seen my wings come back in either."

She smirked again and tugged a little on his tie, "You almost done, or do I have to kick you out again?"

"I- I uh… actually," he put the files in his small case to his side and coughed into his hand. She stood up and looked down at him a little more than surprised at his sudden fluster. He took a breath and stood up with his umbrella under one hand, "I was wondering if I could walk you home?"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up just a little at the unexpected offer. She shook her head a little to clear it and smiled softly, "Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my jacket from the back and the keys."

He nodded and picked up his briefcase. He saw her pick up Belle's money and lock it in the cash drawer. The glass was put in the trays to be washed and she picked up her jacket. She met him out front and locked up the diner.

"What brought this on?" she asked as her curiosity shot up.

"I just think that no one should be walking alone with a supposed evil lurking about," he shrugged and looked at the ground embarrassed, "Especially not beautiful women."

Red smirked at his flustered compliment, "Thank you, Jiminy."

He smiled back at her, "My pleasure, Red."


	6. Chapter 5: Strong Hold

**Chapter Five: **Strong Hold

"_Love is not consolation. It is light."_

~**Friedrich Nietzche**

Chernabog stood off a little ways from Main Street and watched the small mortals run around still trying to live through day to day interactions. He could laugh at them if he didn't think it was so pathetic. The whole day he had watched them do mundane actions, some repetitively. There was no magic in this world, not even the smallest bit that was useable, besides what was brought over by his old vessel. He wouldn't be able to feed off of that without some control over that intolerable imp. Once he got control he would be doing existence a favor by wiping this insignificant community out.

Wait…

He took a long inhale of the scent through his nose and smiled. There was nothing like the smell of unused magic. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together was if he was about to partake in a delicious meal. He looked around his immediate surroundings. Whoever the scent was dripping from was close. Something that strong had to be close.

He saw a few children playing in a playground with what looked like a nanny nearby. He's had children's souls before; they never smelled like this one. This magic was an older, deeper and darker than any one child could have. He soaked in the feeling of the darkness that stemmed from the core of the scent. What he would give to have useable power back.

He shifted his view and scanned the area again. There it was. There was a woman who stepped out from the sidewalk and crossed the street. She stood straight and tall as if possible royalty, but wouldn't catch anyone by the eyes. She was trying to lay low and that intrigued him. If she had that sense of power and was a royal, she should have been able to stare anyone down to their knees. Chernabog straightened his jacket against his back and followed closely after her. He ran his tongue over his human canines at the thought of the possible meal. He followed her back to the largest house on the street of an old neighborhood. Classic royalty, he thought. There was no way that they would live in a small apartment if they had a choice in the matter.

She quickly entered the home and shut the door behind her. Even at his distance he could hear the lock shift into place. He waited to feel the settlement of a protection spell to ward off whatever it was she was hiding from, but it never came. She wasn't using her gift. No wonder the scent was so powerful on her; it must be building up from misuse.

He walked up smoothly to the front door and knocked on the door. He cleared his throat and tugged at the front of his jacket to make sure that it was straight.

The woman came to the door and opened it half way to look at the strange man on the other side of her door. She looked him over as he flashed a sharp predatory smile. Which she returned in full. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

"I am guessing you are the new face that everyone has been talking about," she nodded toward him, still not relinquishing any more space on the door, "What can I do for you this fine Friday evening?"

"I see that you're smarter than most of the mortals around here," he looked her over from what he could see of her. His eyes lingered at the bottom point of the v-neck and on the curve of her hip. He then immediately went back to eyes, "I want your magic."

"I'm afraid I am a little low on that at the moment," she said with a bob of her head though it made her a bit dizzy. She put and hand to head and then shook it a little and pointed toward the street, "I hear that there may be a man in town that can help you-"

"Rumplestiltskin and I are bumping heads at the moment," he cut her off before she continued too far. He pushed himself forward and his face was right in front of hers, "You aren't at a loss of it."

She gripped the door firmly in one hand as he had taken the step closer.

"You're absolutely saturated with it," he whispered and took a long sniff by her face. She closed her eyes at the action and felt sudden want rush though her body.

"What do you want?" she asked in a deeper voice and opened her eyes again- a voice that spoke of warning and promises of something primal. The air became charged with her own magic as she knew a seduction when she felt one. She had done too many of her own.

"Exactly what you're going to give me," he smiled again before he pushed the door open without effort. She felt the magic drain from her fingers as he began to kiss her and push her into her home. Lips crushed together and tongues mingled. Regina never felt the want or the need that exploded from her core before. She felt her arms hold no resistance as they wrapped around the stranger's neck. He smirked against her lips as the door closed behind him.

An hour later, Chernabog left the ex-mayor's home and licked his lips. He smirked and closed the door behind him. No use locking it. He cracked his knuckles and then popped his neck before he strolled down the street. The magic that ran through his being gave him an instant recharge. It was time to test just how well this magic would play for him.

"I wonder what Rumplestiltskin is doing…" he smiled and flashed his teeth again. He settled in a dark alleyway and closed his eyes to connect to his own magic through the help of another.

* * *

"You just so happen pick a restaurant with my favorite dish for our second date?" Belle asked as Rumplestiltskin held her chair out for her. She sat and watched him with an amused grin until he sat down.

He leaned forward in his chair just a bit before he put his cane off to the side. He furrowed his brows and gave her a playful smile, "Is it scoring me any points towards redemption yet?"

"You're getting there," she kept the playful banter up and looked at the menu that was laid in front of her, even if she already knew what she was going to get.

"Good," he said with a sigh, "You nearly had me thinking that my efforts were for not."

They both looked over their menus at one another. He was challenging her to continue. They had played this game with each other many times before in a castle far, far away.

"I was just wondering if you were trying to butter me up for another revelation later," she raised her eyebrows.

"That isn't a bad plan," he sighed as if he was thinking it over.

She smirked and quirked up her lips in a silent, temporary surrender to which he shifted his eyes down to actually look over the menu.

"I am thinking that a red wine may go with your dish quite well," he began common table conversation and she rolled her eyes at it.

"Come on, Rumple," she put the menu down and leaned over it, "No ideal chit-chat. We are too far past that stage."

"What do you suggest as dinner conversation?" he asked and mirrored her movements from his side of the table.

"What deals have you made today?"

"Nothing too horribly exciting, I'm afraid," he leaned back easily in his chair, happy that he could tell her the truth without feeling guilty, "No babies to barter or children to skin. Not to mention the lack of royalty that doesn't already have a deal or two under their belts. I am at a horrible disadvantage here, darling."

She giggled at that and she saw his face light up at her laughter.

"No word from you-know-who?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Hasn't darkened my doorstep lately, no," he shook his head as the waiter came over to their table. He shifted his head up to order, "The lady will have the mushroom risotto and I will have the filet mignon."

"Anything to drink, Mister Gold?" the waiter asked carefully. The last time Gold had been here was before the curse was broken and now that people knew who he really was, they were even more wary around him.

"I think a bottle of yourChianti Classico, Luiano," he handed the waiter their menus and added on a, "Please."

"Coming right up, Mister Gold," he nodded and raced to the back.

"I see you made an impression here too," Belle couldn't help but smile just slightly.

"I have you know, I never once threatened this establishment," he waved a finger at her.

"Good for you," she tipped her head at him and sipped at the water that was just dropped off at the table.

He chuckled lightly and took a breath as if to say something back to her when he gripped his head.

"Rum?" she asked and put a hand out and over his other hand that was still on the table. He shook his head and felt a splitting action at the back of his skull. He yelled at the sudden pain, "Rum, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong_, _dearie_," his head turned up at her and his eyes flicked from the brown she knew to an angry auburn. His hand turned over and caught hers in a crushing grip. He brought her head forward and pressed his mouth hard against her lips in a stolen kiss. She pulled back her head and looked at him surprised. He sneered and chuckled slightly, "_Just showing the real monster_."

She gasped and her eyes grew large. She stayed brave enough to keep her hand next to his and not pull away even after the forced kiss, "You aren't Rumplestiltskin."

"_Now what gave you that idea_?" a deep voice growled from his throat.

He closed his eyes tight against the invasion overcoming his mind. His other hand released hers and went up to his temple as he tried to find a way to settle the raging thoughts. Some were his, but the animalistic ones, the ones that pounded at the forefront were not. Those that spelled out destruction and pain and… Belle- Belle writhing under him, being marked in the most brutal and animalistic of ways.

"No!" he screamed loud enough to gain the server's attention. He fell from his chair and hit the ground with his hands still over his face and head.

"Somebody do something! Call the sheriff!" Belle yelled as she launched herself from her chair and landed beside Rumplestiltskin. She leaned toward him, "Fight him, Rumple. Fight him. You are stronger than he is and he knows it."

"_Are you so sure of that_?" the voice growled again through his accent. He shook his head again and gritted his teeth, "Don't you talk to her…"

"Ma'am, his majesty is on his way," her server reported and tried to figure out what was going on to his patrons.

"Good, please, give us some room until he gets here," she put up her hand to push him back and he followed her order.

Rumplestiltskin finally opened his eyes and looked up at Belle, his breathing irregular and sweat over his brow.

"Rum?" she asked with a waiver to her voice.

"He's gotten stronger. He's found a source of magic somehow. Can't… can't hold him," he whispered and his eyes rolled back in his head before he slumped over and toward her. She caught his upper body and held him to her.

"Rumple?" she asked and ran and hand through his hair, "It's okay. I am here."

"Belle?" a voice rang from the front of the restaurant.

"James?" she called from the floor. He rounded the tables and knelt down next to her.

"What happened?"

"Chernabog," she whispered and nodded to the unconscious man in her arms, "He's fighting him right now."

"How do you know?" James asked and helped her get Gold from the floor, "What do you mean?"

"He talked to me through him," Belle said in a low voice so others wouldn't over hear, "Showing me the real monster. Rumple said that if he ever found magic, a good amount of it, he may try to take him over. Take stake in what was his."

"Let's get him out of here," James nodded to her and headed out to the front where they had Gold's Cadillac out front.

James took the driver's seat as Belle held Rumplestiltskin against her in the back seat. James kept taking looks back at her and the unconscious man whose face showed the massive battle he was fighting in his own mind. Gasps and growls raged from the man as Belle rocked him in her arms. His teeth snapped and grinded as murmurs of the inner fight flowed over the occupants of the car. Even so, she kept a determined face, ran her hand through his hair and whispered encouraging words of strength to him.

He cleared his throat from the front seat and gained her attention, "Are you sure you should be that close to him if Chernabog is trying to take control?"

"I trust Rumplestiltskin will keep him in check," she said as she looked down at the man in her lap, "He has beaten him from his mind before, he can do it again."

James heard the pride in her voice and shook his head a little in acknowledgement.

After a few more minutes on the road and some strangled cries and haughty laughs from Rumplestiltskin, they arrived at his Victorian home and dragged him up the stairs and into his bed. After they got his tie, jacket and shoes off they laid him against the pillows. Belle tossed off her shoes and light jacket before she climbed in next to him.

"I_ really_ don't feel comfortable with you that close to him," James said and had a hand on his hip as if his sword was still there.

"With all due respect, James," Belle began in a calm tone before he gave him a cold stare, "I will not leave him to fight this alone. So unless you want to carry me off screaming and lock me in the basement, I suggest you let me help him."

"_She will be begging_," the other voice gritted out between Rumplestiltskin's teeth as he whimpered from the struggle, "_Oh yes, she will beg for more… for me._"

James looked worried, but it didn't seem that Chernabog had enough power to take his body, or Rumplestiltskin was fighting too hard against him for him to break completely through. Belle stroked more hair from his face to keep it from the sweat now beaded on his forehead. James quickly went into the adjoining bathroom, and brought out a damp wash cloth. He handed it to Belle who swiped at his face with it.

"_You can't stop me, mortal_," it spat in a higher tone and twisted his face into something wicked. It cackled and then sputtered as it was reined back.

Belle's forehead scrunched in worry. She was hearing more from Chernabog than she was hearing from Rumplestiltskin. Was he still holding on? Was he being overrun in his own mind?

Her face turned determined and she leaned down to put her lips right next to Rumplestiltskin's ear. She swallowed and took a deep breath before she began to whisper to him.

"I know you are in there," she started and his twisted face began to falter, "You are stronger than he is, Rum. You have pushed him from your mind before, latch on to what had made that possible and come back. Come back to me."

"Belle…" he broke through and she smiled with a nod even though his eyes were still closed. Then the frown creased and Chernabog growled and snapped at her, "_He is nothing without me! Without my power!_"

"Rumplestiltskin, you listen to me," she turned stern, "You may not think highly of yourself, but you mean a heck of a lot to me. Get. Back. Home."

"_He can't hear you, dearie_," the voice sung its way to the surface. She shivered. He never called her 'dearie' like that.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she leaned forward again to touch her forehead to his, "Let me be your light."

"… always were."

"Then prove it and follow me. Come back to me, Rum," she pleaded with him and left a whisper of a kiss on his lips as she pulled back just slightly. His lips followed hers gently and pleaded against hers to touch once more. She acquiesced just slightly and pressed her lips soothingly against his for a few moments before she felt something shift from her to him and she leaned back.

Another scream erupted from his mouth, but it was a different one from what she had heard at the restaurant. Then his body went slack and his face went peaceful. She touched a hand to his face as James reached forward and checked his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive," James sighed.

"Of course he is," she nodded, "Chernabog needs him alive for now."

His head began to wobble to the side and opened his eyes slightly to see Belle and Charming in front of him.

"Belle?" he asked a little groggy.

"Yeah, I'm here," she smiled.

"You… I followed…" he reached up and she grabbed his hand to hold it to her chest.

"Shhh," she cooed and kissed him on top of the head, "Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

With her reassurance, he closed his eyes and went into a restful sleep.

* * *

Chernabog screamed and gripped at his face as if he could tear out his eyes to spare them the pain. His voice now hoarse from his scream, he growled and shook his head from the backlash of the bright light. He had nearly covered that man in complete darkness and planted a stronger hold over him. Then a bright light streamed through his darkness and broke his hold completely. It was as if the sun had been thrown at him in the middle of his beautiful night.

"That little whore," he swore and shook his head again to clear it. He heard some shifting behind him and noticed that the light was so surprising that his wings changed back to their original form unconsciously. He took a deep breath and the wings molded back around him and settled into his leather jacket.

He pulled out the small mirror and threw it to the ground, almost breaking the small bauble. It expanded and rippled as the person on the other side turned their attention to him.

"She is almost ready," the voice called out in report.

"That's good because you are coming," Chernabog snapped and looked toward the direction of port, "Tonight."

* * *

Belle rung out the wash cloth into a small bowl to the side of the bed on the nightstand and then dipped it in another bowl of cooler water. She applied it to Rumplestiltskin's forehead and wiped off the last of the sweat.

James stood by the window and watched the streets below and around the home. His arms were folded in front of him. Belle flicked her eyes up to the man by the window.

"Thank you for your help and coming so quickly, James," she said in a quiet voice as if she would wake him if she talked any louder.

"I promised," he shrugged.

"You can go home to your grandson," she said with an understanding nod, "Rumple has enough enchantments over the house where we will both be safe for the night."

"If he becomes more violent in the night?" James asked as he stepped away from the window.

"He won't hurt me," she repeated again with a patient sigh and looked at the prince in the eyes, "Even Chernabog can't reach past true love. Don't worry, sheriff. I will be fine. We are both in good hands. It's my turn to take care of him since he has been taking care of me."

James hesitant to leave thought to himself and then looked back at her, "Have you used a phone?"

"I have had a few interactions with it, yes," she nodded.

"I am leaving my number," James announced and wrote down some numbers on a piece of paper and set it on the dresser. He looked at it and then looked pointedly at her. She nodded in understanding at the action. He looked at Rumplestiltskin and the easy way she took care of him, "Take care of him well. I have a feeling that we will need him."

"No doubt about that. You will," she assured him.

James left pretty quickly and she heard the door shut and instantly lock. Yes, there were enchantments over the house just as she thought. Enchantments that were made to keep the both of them safe when they were inside the sturdy walls and away from the possible and certain dangers of the world outside. She knew that he had put a few over the library and her apartment as well as the doors always seemed to be locked when she goes to secure them, when she knew for certain they were unlocked before. She asked him about it during a shared lunch one day and he answered that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You should have left me."

Belle looked down the instance the words left his mouth. The cool compress was still over his forehead and his eyes still drooped a little despite his effort to stay awake. She frowned slightly at the words and she pushed back a few pieces of hair. When she didn't speak, he continued.

"He had a hold of me," he said calmly and looked up at her as she leaned over him.

"You broke through," she reminded him and took off the cool compress. She saw the fight still in his eyes and she shook her head, "Let's not get into it tonight, Rum. We are both tired and you shouldn't have to battle twice in one night."

"Yes, dearest," he let it go for the time being and let his head fall back into the pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained, but somewhat fulfilled," he answered truthfully, "It took a lot of my strength to keep him back. He found a wealth of magic from somewhere and he used it well. It seemed familiar."

"He can use other magic than his own?"

"If given the opportunity," he gave a slight shrug with his shoulders against the pillow. He paused a moment in thought and shifted his eyes to her, "He interrupted our date. The bastard."

She smiled and chuckled with him. She leaned back against the headboard, "Thank you."

He shifted a little and pushed himself up on one side to look up at her, "For what?"

"For keeping to your word to not magic me away," she said and fiddled a little with her fingers and her dress, "And for coming back."

"I didn't need you rushing head first into the battlefield. Charming had enough on his plate as it was," he looked around the room and noticed that the man wasn't there, "Where did the prince go?"

"I told him to go home to his grandson," she said and helped him prop up on some pillows and against the headboard at her side. At his frown she smirked, "I could handle you. Besides, you got out of there and beat him again just fine."

"Belle," he took a hold of one of her hands and kissed her knuckles to gain her full attention, "I wasn't the one who beat him back this time."

"But you came back."

"You brought me back. Two different things, love," he looked at her in the eyes, "He had me covered in darkness. I couldn't see anything except for glimpses of you and Charming. It took all I could to keep him from taking over my body. It was you who led me out of that. When you told me to follow you, a bright light filled the darkness and he released me. You were the one, not me. Are you sure you aren't magic?"

She nearly snorted at the notion of her having a magic bone in her body.

"I just am glad that I was bright enough," he kissed his forehead again. He felt the small pang of regret that the kiss wasn't upon his lips. She made to get up, but he kept hold of her hand.

"Are you going back to your apartment tonight?" he asked without thinking. Of course she was going back to her apartment. She didn't live with him anymore. His hand let hers go immediately after his thoughts settled.

"Are you joking?" she asked with a slight laugh. He looked up to find her with her hands on her hips and ever the same brave woman he fell in love with. She tilted her head, "I am watching you like a hawk tonight. Make sure that you can find your way out if you should need it. I just wanted to get these bowls out of here."

She picked up the two bowls and dumped them out in the bathroom. She was soon back with her hair down and a set of pajamas for him, "Change and then sleep."

"And you?" he asked as he took the pajamas.

"I won't be that far behind, believe me," she smiled and walked out the door to the stairs.

He changed quickly and yawned. A few minutes later and she was back with a cup of water for him in one hand and a used copy of 'Wuthering Heights' in the other; more than likely barrowed from the library. She must have moved on from one Bronte to the next. He also noticed that she had changed. He had given her all her clothing, at first thinking that she never wanted to see him again. She had found one of his old shirts and a pair of sweat pants tied tight over her smaller frame.

"Comfortable?" he asked and nodded toward her.

She didn't answer and held out the cup to him, "Drink."

"Taking the role of caretaker a bit far, aren't you?"

"Someone's got to look out for you if you don't do it," she reasoned. She sat on what was once her side of the bed and bumped his hip with her own, "Now scoot."

He did so and she propped herself up against the headboard closest to the lamp still on next to the bed. She watched him as he made himself comfortable on his side and looked at her expectantly, "You are not reading all night long."

"No, I'm keeping an eye on you all night long," she reminded him and reached over him to turn off his light, "Go to sleep, Rumple."

He turned towards her as she opened her book and began to read. She often did that before bed when she still lived with him. He would often find himself falling asleep watching her read, the light from the lamp creating a halo around her face and hair. His living, breathing angel of mercy who refused to leave him.

"You're still not sleeping," she smirked with her eyes still on the pages of the book.

He smiled and without much thought of the action or of the consequences, he reached up and cupped her face with one hand. He turned her toward him and returned the kiss that she had given him in his fight. It was a soft touch of lips against one another with no further intention. Just a kiss that was a kiss and meant to show how much one is cherished by another. He breathed her in as his hand sunk from her face to her neck and he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Belle," he whispered and waited for her to argue with him and shove him off as she ran for her apartment. His hand dropped to the spot between them and he laid back on his pillows.

She smiled and shook her head with a sigh as she turned back to her book, "Goodnight, you difficult man."

He smiled along with her and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he felt her hand slip into his and a bit of warmth and untold hope planted itself in his heart. She wasn't back in his arms, but it was still her touch. In the end, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

A large truck rolled to a stop at the welcome sign and a body jumped out from the passenger side. He closed the door and waved back at the driver still in the cab as a thank you. The driver flashed his lights and began to back up to turn back to the main road and interstate. The young man looked down at the road and noticed the bright line crossing just on the other side of the town line. He pondered over it for a moment and then took out a post card that was buried in his jacket pocket.

The postcard was folded and crunched from its journey in his pocket, but other than that he could still read the one word message on the back of it:

'Broken.'

He took a deep breath and stepped over the borderline. When nothing happened, he took a look back down the road where he can from. He felt that the border was more than that. It was more of a warning, a line that should not be crossed; from either side.

"Now, to find who sent this to me," he gripped the postcard again, shuffled the bag on his back and looked for the first sign of life. First step was sleep. First thing in the morning, he would find him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, this one is a little late, but better late than never. I hope you all enjoy. And look forward to a new fic that will be a redcricket, so if you are a fellow shipper of that fandom, I hope you will read that one too. It will be a while, but I am working on it. Please review and enjoy. Happy reading, as usual, dearies!


	7. Chapter 6:Welcome to Storybrooke

**Chapter Six: **Welcome to Storybrooke

"_It's true we don't know what we've got until its gone,_

_but we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."_

~**Unknown**

The docks looked darker than they usually do, even in the dark of the early morning. The waves rushed against the wood and groaned from the force of the water. The small fishing vessels that were tied off tried to stay afloat against the rising torment of the sea. Chernabog stood guard at the end of the longest dock and watched the waves rise and twist with unknown fury. A single shadow surrounded by the harshness of nature.

He smiled at the water's tantrum and held out a hand toward the water, "You feel it coming too, don't you?"

What he had gained from Regina's magic built up in him again and he concentrated on making the portal large enough. Portals between worlds are few, rare and dangerous. Only perfected by gods and the most pure of all could harness their potential and call upon them. It was just a coincidence that he was a god of death and with some magic, could conjure just what was needed.

His jacket flapped against his body as a large wind storm flew about his body. The wind so welcomed, he let his wings reach out and stretch in the squall. He laughed loudly toward the sky and welcomed the sea spray on his face. Being in this world makes you appreciate the touch of magic when it surrounds you.

"Time to set things in motion!" he announced and pronounced words that were not possible from a human.

His arms and wings stretched out and shot an invisible force straight into the water. A path of clam water raced across the rough seas toward the horizon where it stopped and exploded with a dark blue light. As the light dissipated, all the waters stilled and everything was silent. Barely visible, a ship began to rise from where the light had met the water and come toward him. He smiled at the accomplishment and felt the witch's magic wane slightly before it began to build again. His wings folded back into place and he shifted his arms to accommodate them.

The ship finally made port in front of Chernabog and he looked at the side, waiting for the first face to show themselves. It was a grand ship of fine wood and elegant details; something that would fit into any king's armada with ease. The sails pristine and well kept, the gleaming siren polished to a shine at the front of the ship, leading the way into many battles and treasures conquered.

Then, without preamble, a body jumped from the ship side and landed beside him. He looked at the man who held a bow and smirked at the showmanship.

"You can rise, Captain," he waved a hand at the man that made his head snap up to face him, "No need to turn this into a spectacle."

"Captain Killian "Hook" Jones," he stood up slowly and put his hand over his sword as he flashed his hook dangerously, "As you requested."

"I appreciate the help," Chernabog smiled to show his sharp teeth, "Now to go over the details…"

"I thought we already had," he whistled up to his crew, "Men, tie her off. Time to get some land legs for a while."

As the pirates began to do as their captain requested, a large barrel of product fell over and onto the dock. Both Hook and Chernabog looked over and saw a couple of dock workers that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Both of the intimidating figures stood stock still as did their discovered witnesses. Chernabog only shook his head and looked toward the captain.

Hook smirked and turned toward his ship, "It's free season on two onlookers, mates!"

A group of five of his men jumped from the ship and ran toward the two men who still didn't know what to do. They couldn't run fast enough in the end to escape with their lives.

Hook only rubbed a little at his nose as he took in a new set of smells and then turned back to his new 'employer', "As you were saying."

"Where is the witch?" Chernabog asked as looked over the ship from his position on dock. He presumed that she would be hanging from the ship's mast after Hook was done with her.

"Cora," he said in a rather non-amused tone, "Decided that she would put in a safety net should we try to trick her. By we, I meant me."

"What did she do?" he asked in an eerie calm.

"She disintegrated while we were at sea on our way towards your portal. I don't know if she is still on my boat, or if she drifted with the wind change. I don't much care as long as she doesn't get in my way."

"Hm," Chernabog thought to himself for a moment, but then shrugged it off, "She's of no use anyway. We can always deal with her on a whim should she cause any complications. I had just hoped that we could get her out of the way. No matter, we have a bigger target in mind."

"Yes, now this I have been waiting for," he smiled wider and watched his men come back, wiping fresh blood from their blades.

Chernabog looked over the crew, their unkempt clothes and the rather flashy kind wore by their captain. He shook his head and wiped his arm from one extreme to the other. In a flash, the clothes of the pirates were updated along with their captain. Work clothes for his men and a classic semi casual look for the captain made for them to fit into the new world. The Jolly Roger, the fine vessel that it was, turned into a large yacht and floated easily in the water.

"Was all that really necessary?" Hook sighed and pulled at his dark dress shirt and slacks, "More importantly, is it reversible?"

"If we want to get close enough to strike, than yes it is necessary. And yes, it is reversible. Your Jolly Roger will be returned to you once we have done our job here," he looked at Hook's left side and noticed that the magic replaced the hook with a prosthetic and he nodded, "Now, about Rumplestiltskin…"

"Finally," hook mumbled and paid attention to the larger man.

"I have found the thing that will torture him to his absolute soul before I rip it out of him," Chernabog chuckled and saw the spark of excitement burst in Hook's eyes, "Actually two of them. Oh, what a day that would be if they should come together…"

"Are you going to tell me about this tasty morsel, or just dangle it in front of me?"

"Follow and I will tell you a tale," he waved at the captain and brought him back aboard his ship that was now in a different form, "What do you know of Rumplesitltskin?"

"The old crocodile," Hook sneered and looked down at his fake hand, "A ruthless creature that is still a whole coward with no heart to speak of. The Dark One who would kill without thought or mercy a woman, whose only crime was to love another who loved her. A thing that knows nothing of true devotion, love or meaning… We're speaking of the same beast, yes?"

Chernabog sat on a long couch within the yacht and got comfortable, "What if I told you that the beast… that creature… found love."

"He…" Hook frowned and without much thought or elegant demeanor he usually held he tossed what looked like an antique vase against the wall in fury. He clenched his teeth and shook his head slowly, "He cannot take the woman that I loved and expect to live with a new love of his own without consequence! It will not be done!"

He reaches for his sword to find it gone and cursed the new clothing of the land he found himself in. He began to pace and open cabinets to find something that will substitute. He just needed something to cut him down, to stab his heart… or hers. Oh, to see his soul and withered heart break as the light leaves her eyes and he is helpless to do anything about it. He will know that pain.

"Where do you think you are going?" Chernabog asked and materialized a glass of scotch to his hand.

"We can take her now. It's the cover of night, simple enough."

"She is with him," he said in a bored tone, "I tried too early to take him over. The new magic I found was eager, and I couldn't say that I wasn't either. She was there and managed to do something to loosen my grip. She is resolute to stay with him tonight from the looks of things."

"She's with him, even with you showing his true potential to her?"

"She is stead fast and loyal, even with his faults. She fights for him… Damn whore nearly took out my eyes," he shrugged, "We have to wait until she is back in her own little home. Her library."

"He doesn't keep her with him," Hook nodded and took in the information, "He always took me as the type to keep tabs on his women… or wives. Tracking them down to taverns and what have you."

"They are, for lack of a better term, together yet separate. Something that these people call dating," Chernabog explained, "A long courtship that precedes engagement or betrothal."

"Yet you say he loves her?"

"Without fault," he smirked and took another sip of the scotch, "She is his weakness in this place."

"But he must be weak enough; we can get her without too much of a fight."

"We are not going tonight, Captain," he said in a patient tone as Hook tried to turn to walk out of the boat again.

"Why not?" he growled.

"You do not want to face the beast that is Rumplestiltskin where his lovely Belle is concerned."

"I want to do just that, actually," Hook nodded.

"Besides, I am expecting someone," he said simply and looked out the window towards the dock. He got up and pulled on his leather jacket, "It is someone of true interest to you and Rumplestiltskin if you want to come with me."

Hook considered the offer for a moment and then curtly nodded his head, "Lead the way."

Hook ordered his men to stay with the ship and followed the man that had promised him so much. They walked through the empty streets and saw very few lights. Hook looked and wondered over electricity and the horseless carriages that he saw at the side of the roads. He narrowed his eyes at some of the buildings and wondered what their advertisements meant.

"What kind of world is this?"

"A kind where there are no happy endings or magic," Chernabog answered and bent his fingers slightly to show the fog that enwrapped them, "Unless you count recent events."

They walked the length of Main Street and sat on the benches toward the front of the town. Chernabog kept his eyes on the sidewalk that wrapped around some hedges and waited. Hook knew that he wasn't going to get more answers from the man and didn't question him. He scanned the area for other people, but assumed that it was late enough that the sleepy town had completely gone to bed.

A half hour of waiting later, a young man walked around the hedge, his hands in his pockets and a bag strapped to his back. His hair was dark, but cut to a shorter, manageable length. His eyes were dark, holding years of wisdom past his young age yet gentle. He was dressed in a button shirt and dark jeans with sturdy shoes. He stopped at the sight of the two men on the bench. He stood straight and watched their movements carefully.

"You have no reason to fear us," Chernabog said sweetly.

"Who said that I was frightened?" he asked with a tight lipped expression that Hook subconsciously remembered or at least found familiar.

"I was the one who sent you…" he waved his hand in the air and produced the postcard that was just in his pocket, "…this."

The man's shoulders slumped a little in realization, "You have magic… I should have known."

"Something that I see you still have a distaste of."

"You could say that," he nodded and then paused as he narrowed his eyes at the two men, "Did my father send you?"

"No one sends me anywhere," Chernabog shook his head, "But your father has been very anxious to see you. For a very long time now."

"This is rather cheerful at the prospect of the reunion, but I really have an imp to slay," Hook whispered harshly and stood up from the bench.

Chernabog didn't even turn to acknowledge Hook's tantrum. He kept his eyes on the man that just walked in to the conversation, "What about you? Do you miss your father… Baelfire?"

"How'd you know my real name?" he asked in confusion.

Hook's steps stalled and he stood frozen, his eyes anchored to one spot on the ground. It couldn't be. Everyone thought that the boy was dead. Gone just like his beautiful Milah. He turned back around to see that the man had stepped closer to Chernabog as if seeking answers.

"How do you know my name? Was it through the magic? Do you know where my father is?" he asked again with a little more force. His nose crinkled slightly as he pushed for answers, just like hers used to during their arguments. No wonder his mouth looked familiar, she used to wear the same expression when wary or confused. This was the son that Milah had left behind to live with him. The one she missed and cried for in the night. The one she regretted she lost every waking moment.

"You knew," Hook growled and looked at the man on the bench, "You knew and you never brought him to me."

"Wasn't in the cards until now," Chernabog waved his hand in dismissal and turned his attention back to Baelfire who looked thoroughly confused, "Answer the question… do you miss your father?"

"My father is dead," Baelfire said without emotion, "Has been for a very long time."

"And your mother?" Hook asked quickly.

"Her longer than that," he looked at the other man up and down as if sizing up an opponent.

"Believe me when I say that I will never harm you," Hook put up his useable hand toward the man, "I knew your mother."

"Before she left father and I?" Baelfire said with a twinge of hate laced in his words, "Or after?"

"You don't believe that she had died that day she didn't come home?"

"I may have been young, but I found out later that she left on her own will," Baelfire looked away and repeated his question, "So, before or after?"

"Tenacious," Hook smiled, "You are definitely her son."

"I am thinking after then," Baelfire walked up to Hook and looked him in the eyes and set his jaw, "Are you the one she left us for?"

"She left for more reasons than just me," Hook whispered and expected the man in front of him to punch or swear to kill him, but he stood quiet, "She longed to be free, to see the world and experience life for her. She couldn't do that with your father."

"Or with me."

"She loved you so much and she regretted leaving you behind. Being separated from you."

"You still let her leave when she had a child and husband at home," he shook his head at Hook, "My father had done horrible things in his existence, but at least I knew he was honorable to mother."

"Honorable?!" Hook roared before Baelfire stepped away, "Your father _killed_ her in front of me. I held her in my arms as he crushed her heart to dust. The great Dark One killed his wife, your mother and the only woman that I have ever loved. Without remorse, without regret and without a heart. How is that honorable?"

Baelfire's jaw set again and he turned from the fuming captain to the man still on the bench enjoying the show, "Why do you ask about my father? Or send me that postcard? I left that world behind long ago and wonder how you stepped from it."

"Many were cast out of it twenty-eight years ago," Chernabog explained and tilted his head to the side, "Under a curse that your father made, but casted by a darker soul. He was sent here with the rest of them, in limbo for that twenty-eight years, never aging, never even conscious that they are even living. The same day, every day, until recently. When the curse was…"

"…broken," Baelfire nodded, "If it is broken, why do you need my father?"

"Your father and I have unfinished business."

"A deal, I am guessing?" Baelfire sighed.

"Something of that sort," Chernabog nodded.

"I want nothing to do with it," Baelfire shook his head and shifted his pack before he turned to go back the way he came.

"You know, he could be human fully again," Chernabog called to his back.

Baelfire stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I have been told this before."

"Ah, but you should never trust fairies with this type of thing," he waved his hand again, "He has been living as a man for the length of the curse. True, magic has been brought back to this land, but there is a chance that we can take his from him. Then he would be a regular man. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"All traces of the Dark One gone? Forever?" Baelfire asked with narrowed eyes.

"Forever."

Hook watched the exchange intrigued. The boy, now man, was still looking for his father. Without a single shred of a thought to his mother. Still looking for the man that killed his mother in cold blood, never paying mind to her pleas. He was choosing the monster over the beautiful angel that gave him life. Even so, he still couldn't bring himself to hate something that was part of her. Her blood and her legacy ran through him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Baelfire took a step back with a shake of his head, "You want the dagger, don't you?"

"There are other ways to break a curse other than a dagger," Chernabog held out his hand and flashed his straight, perfect teeth, "Wanna give it a go?"

"I think I would want an educated decision over a hasty one any day," he turned from the offered hand and began to walk off once more.

Hook began to follow him, but Chernabog put a hand against his chest to keep him back.

"We will lose sight of him," Hook said in an urgent voice, "What if Rumplestiltskin discovers him?"

"I am counting on it," Chernabog looked down at Hook, "Let the boy find his father. Discover what kind of man he really is… and he will be back. Rumplestiltskin can't avoid the dark forever, and his son will find that out."

"The boy is leaving," Hook pointed after him, "If we let him leave…"

"No, there is a bed and bath up that road," Chernabog took a deep breath, "Come, Hook. We have a plan to go over. Not to mention all the ways to inflict pain. My favorite past time."

Hook looked after the pathway that Baelfire took. He then looked up at the sky and slowly closed his eyes, 'He's here, Milah. Your son is strong, healthy and smart enough not to trust me. I won't let him fall prey to his father. I promise you.'


	8. Chapter 7: To Thine Own Self Be True

**Chapter Seven:** To Thine Own Self Be True

"_Your task is not to seek for love,_

_but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."_

~**Rumi**

Rumplestiltskin woke with the rays of the sun, warm and comfortable in his bed. His arms were wrapped around another body, hugging them closer to him. He took a deep breath and brought in her scent. She had stayed with him through the night. Just like she said that she would. He opened his eyes slowly and was glad to see that she was still asleep. He smiled and quickly kissed her hair. She moved just slightly and repositioned herself closer to him, pushing her head against the underside of his chin.

Last night was a close call for them both. She almost lost him to the darkness that grew from Chernabog's influence, and he felt the darkness grow to the point of lashing out and hurting her. Something bright came from her and beat back the darkness, decimating it as the light spread and brought him back to her. Maybe it was magic, maybe not. Whatever it was, it was from Belle.

He looked toward the window and looked at the leaves of a tree outside. He needed to find a way to fortify his mind and his soul from Chernabog. He couldn't risk another night like the one before from becoming worse. If he could, he would send Belle away, but that would only make her latch on stronger and raise her temper. She chose to stay and that's what she will do. She never backs down from her promises.

He breathed in her scent and the feel of her in his arms one more time before he began to abstract himself from her arms. He didn't know when the next time would come that they would both allow themselves to be that close to one another again.

A quick change into a clean suit, a note and a breakfast for one later, Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched her for a few moments. He knew he missed her immensely. It was hard to find sleep the first few nights without her next to him. Now, she was in his bed again, sleeping safe and sound with a hint of a smile on her face. He put the breakfast tray and note on the nightstand furthest from her just in case she would tip it in her sleep from her side. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her temple and left the room.

* * *

"Archie Hopper," Archie read out loud from looking over his credentials that hung in his office space. He looked at the paper through the glass and then looked at his reflection staring back at him, "Is that who I am? Jiminy or Archie… or as James has said, a little bit of both?"

He looked at his hands, still as peach as his childhood days, not a speck of green on him. He wondered if he would stay as he was, or if he would revert to a cricket when they went back to the Enchanted Forest. Everything was so up in the air. He was the one that was trying to keep everyone else calm about their double identities, and here he was breaking down over his own. He shook his head and continued to fix up his office. He didn't have any appointments today and he promised Ruby that he would spend a day out. Or as Ruby said…

"You need a day out of the office and out in the town. Get some fresh mountain air and figure things out for yourself, for once. Heck, I'll even be your guide seeing as you probably don't know the livelier places around here."

He chuckled a little and looked at his office clock; he still had an hour and a half before she would forcibly take him out on the town. Well… maybe not that forcibly.

A knock at the door confused him as he knew Red was never this early to anything. More often than not she was a little late. He cleared his throat and opened the door, surprised to see Mister Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, at the door.

"Mister Gold…" Archie sighed and looked over the man standing in the hallway. He looked more worn than usual, a sign that something was eating at his mind. Something that couldn't be solved by his magic, "It seems you always show up at my door without an appointment."

"I always try to talk myself out of coming, so showing my face is a huge step forward, cricket," Rumplestiltskin kept a firm grip on his cane and looked hard at Archie. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep Belle in his mind. He was doing this for Belle, "Please, Doctor Hopper."

Archie saw the struggle and stepped inside the door to gesture him inside the room, "Please, come in."

Rumplestiltskin sat in the same chair that he had the last time that he was in the room to talk about Baelfire. When he thought the puppet was his son. He watched as Archie sat down in the chair opposite and took a deep breath before he turned his eyes to the powerful man across from him.

"It looks like you have a lot on your mind," he started and saw Rumplestiltskin nod in agreement, "Is it about your son?"

"I cannot reach my son until this curse is either weakened or completely gone. He is not in Storybrooke," Rumplestiltskin frowned and shook his head, "No, this is about… despite what you may think of me or of my reputation… this is about a whole different kind of love."

"Love?" he asked surprised that he got to the main subject so quickly, but knew that it would come up. He thought back to the talk that he had with Ruby when he walked her home, "Her name is Belle, right?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded again and looked at Archie in the eyes. He paused and shook his head, "You have been talking with Miss Lucas."

Archie nodded himself with a large smile, "She's told me about what she has seen and what Belle has told her. They are great friends."

"I am glad," Rumplestiltskin said in a quiet tone, "She deserves to have friends who will listen."

"What is the problem, Gold?"

"What isn't one?" Rumplestiltskin put his hands out as if to elaborate and when Archie didn't answer, but just sat with an expectant look on his face, "Where shall I start, then?"

"Where did it begin?" Archie asked quietly and leaned back in his chair as Rumplestiltskin began his tale.

Rumplestiltskin told of the horrors of the Ogre Wars and the injury that would never heal and the shame that blemished his name forever. He told about his wife and how she never truly loved him, and yet still bore him a son- a son that she left to live an adventure on the open seas with a pirate lover- a man that she could and did love. He also talked of his son, his brave son that would and did sacrifice everything to bring back his lame father, who already sacrificed his being to keep him alive and in one piece. Then that led to the story of the curse. The curse he brought on himself to keep the only thing he loved safe.

"You must have known that it was dark," Archie finally spoke when Rumplestiltskin took a break to breathe, "Why choose something so dark?"

"I was a coward, and to a desperate coward light and dark doesn't make a difference," Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "All that made any kind of difference was my son's life."

"So, you were a man once. A father…" Archie paused for a moment when Rumplestiltskin lowered his head in what looked close to shame, "…what made you change?"

"The blade was made by a much deeper evil. It was part of him. I didn't know this, but he could influence the cursed. Whisper of destruction and death and wallow gleefully in the horrible actions of the wielder. Chernabog, the death god of old, would reach into any soul and pull out the darkest of emotions, the deepest of wants and the most cherished thoughts… and turn them into dreadful weapons.

"That's what changed me. My want for my son's safety pushed me to kill those who may have hurt him; a scratch to the knee, a bump on the head. They were dead by the end of the day. In protecting him, I was killing innocent people and that deep voice from the blade, that essence of Chernabog reveled in it. In turn, the growing dark part of my own soul began to as well. Baelfire saw it and I lost him because of it. He was the only thing that kept me human. He was my light to shine through the darkness. My light went out the day he left and I didn't have another to light my way."

Archie waited for a moment before something clicked behind his eyes, "Until Belle."

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head slowly and looked at the man across from him and whispered so reverently, "… until Belle."

"She turned into your new light?"

"Ever since I met her," he took a deep breath, "Regina told me that she had died in one of the most horrible of ways after I tossed her out. I was crushed and broken, but the light that she had instilled, somehow still broke through and shown in a small corner of my soul. I am a cruel man, cricket, you know this. But never as evil as the one who created my curse. I owe that to Belle."

"What happened last night?" Archie asked in a solid tone. He knew that Rumplestiltskin would not come to him unless something happened. From the way he held himself, it must have happened very recently.

"He nearly took a hold of my mind and my body," Rumplestiltskin said and stood to stand behind the chair, "That devil almost had me under his control. He has found magic and found a way to sneak into my soul. Belle saved me last night because of the bright star that she is… but I could have hurt her. I am not strong enough to push him back. The darkness in me too ingrained. I… I need your help to stop it from spreading and possibly stopping it all together."

"That is going to take a lot of time and a lot of strength," Archie said seriously, "You will have to tell me everything, just like you will have to tell her. You will have to give up some of your ways over time. You will have to find that voice inside of you that was smothered when Chernabog began to take control. And you will have to let go of the past. Are those things that you are willing to do?"

"For her," Rumplestiltskin nodded and took a deep breath, "To be the man that she deserves and to protect her from that devil that resides in me and devil god that put it there, I would do anything."

"Then you've already started," Archie stood up and held out a hand to Rumplestiltskin. The powerful man hesitantly took it. Archie smiled lightly, "I know you don't ask for help, but if and when you do, you are invested. I will help you discover who you are, Rumplestiltskin. Not the devil that you have become. Come here tomorrow and I will have some work that we will both begin."

"That is the first time that you have called me by my real name," Rumplestiltskin said as he took back his hand and began to walk toward the door.

"It's the first time that I think I have ever truly talked with you," Archie shrugged and opened his door, "Remember, tomorrow. Bright and early, eight o'clock."

"I will be here, cricket," Rumplestiltskin nodded and walked down the hallway. Archie watched him, but noticed that he seemed to walk lighter, more relaxed. It was the closest that he ever saw the man get to happy. Then he made a connection, it wasn't exactly happiness… it was hope.

Ruby walked into the building of Archie's practice and nearly ran into Rumplestiltskin as he made his way out. He nodded to Ruby in semi-apology before he went out the door and down the street toward his shop. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and a tilt of confusion to her head, she walked down the hall to Archie's office.

He answered the door with a smile this time, "Morning, Ruby."

"Morning," she smiled back and then pointed over her shoulder, "What was Gold doing here?"

"Trying to find his humanity again," Archie shrugged and grabbed his coat and umbrella as he closed and locked his door, "You were right, Belle is his salvation. She's the main reason he is trying."

"I'm always right," Ruby smiled in pride with her chin up. She looped her arm through one of his, "Now, come on. You owe me a day out on the town, and I got to be at the diner by six tonight."

"You told me to skip work today, and yet you are still going to work tonight?" he asked with a lift of one side of his mouth.

"You needed it," she shrugged and began to tug him in the direction of the front door, "Besides, I will give you a slice of Granny's peach pie for your trouble if you come with."

"How can I say no to an invite for dessert from a lovely lady," he said in a playful tone and smiled as he spotted red over her cheeks.

* * *

Baelfire spent a good portion of his first day in Storybrooke watching the people. He came in the middle of the night and the only interactions that he had were with a stranger, the man that had taken his mother and the woman who ran the bed and breakfast. He needed to have more than that to give a proper assessment of what was going on.

He definitely knew and felt that these were people from the land that he was originally from. They openly talked about what it was like back 'home' and how the border prevented them from going anywhere worthwhile outside of the town. They also talked of a savior and their lost princess-queen that had followed her daughter through a portal to yet another land. He heard talk of many names that didn't make sense nor felt familiar to him. He then realized that, yes these people were from his land, but they were not from his time.

He heard very little, if anything about his father or his name. He was sure if he really was the scourge of the town that he would have been brought up before now. It seemed like most of the time he heard the name Regina or the evil queen than he heard of Rumplestiltskin.

By the cusp of evening he finally found the push to eat something and came across a diner that was owned by the same woman at the bed and bath he was staying at. Granny either owned many properties, or she was trying hard to make a decent living.

Baelfire entered the diner and watched the full diner spill over with life. The tables were full of couples and groups having their dinner. There was a man at a smile table in the corner with a piece of what looked like pie and a large smile on his face. Baelfire noticed that his eyes were following one of the waitresses. Either his friend or something more. Baelfire couldn't figure out which.

"Hey there," the same waitress came over to him with a few trays in her hands and nodded her head toward the counter, "There are a few empty seats at the counter. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," he nodded and took one of the seats that were set apart from others.

The waitress went to check with the man with the pie before she went to the back and unloaded the trays. She came back out and straight over to Baelfire.

"You're new," she said with a lift of one eyebrow.

"Arrived early this morning," he said with a nod.

"I know, I heard you come in," she nodded with a roll of her eyes, "My granny is the one who runs the inn and diner."

"Ah."

"Been getting a lot of new faces in town lately," she said and looked the guy over, "It's kind of weird."

"I know that feeling," he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her, "What's good here?"

"Well, I hear the hamburgers are good and the soup of the day is clam chowder," Ruby said from memory, "I can mix up a fantastic hot chocolate."

"The chowder, please," Baelfire patted the counter, "Maybe I could go for a comfort of some chocolate too."

"Coming up," she nodded. She came back after a moment and stared into his eyes for a moment or two and held him there, "You're familiar. I just don't know from where."

"I highly doubt that we have ever met," he said pursing his lips.

"You're right, I haven't been out of this town in quite a while," she nodded.

"Look, I know this may sound crazy…"

"Ha! Try me."

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a Rumplestiltskin."

Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly and she saw Archie's body straighten at the mention of the name as well. She took a deep breath through her nose to try and get a scent off of the man, but apart from something that was slightly familiar, she didn't smell anything distrustful about the man in front of her. She opened her mouth to tell him, until a small brawl between Doctor Whale and another patron began to get too rowdy.

"Break it up!" she said and rounded the corner of the counter. Ruby's wolf attributes were reinstating themselves and she had no problem breaking up fights.

"If you want to know about Rumplestiltskin, you're asking for trouble," a man with the name of Leroy stitched into his shirt mumbled and sipped on some coffee.

"Why's that?" Baelfire asked and thanked another waitress when she brought over the chowder.

"He's a miserable and somewhat waste of human tissue," he grumbled and sipped again from his cup, "… or whatever he is."

"Grumpy, that's a bit much, don't you think?" Archie asked as he brought his plate with the half eaten pie on it and sat next to the young man.

"Oh?" Grumpy laughed a little to himself, "I think you just think that everybody has a good side. That man never had one."

"He is better," Archie frowned at him, "I know you've seen it too. In fact since…" he paused there and looked at the man he was talking around, "… the change in the town Regina's caused more problems than he has."

"One word…" Grumpy put up one finger and then pointed to the psychologist, "wraith."

"You don't know what was going on behind that," Archie tried to defend the absent Rumplestiltskin.

"You do?" Grumpy asked and then immediately shook his head, "Nevermind. I don't want to know. I refuse to ever have sympathy for that guy."

Grumpy shook his head and jumped from his stool after putting down some cash to cover the cup. He walked over what was left of the scuffle and out the door of the diner.

Baelfire watched him leave with Archie beside him.

"You have to forgive, Grumpy," Archie smiled sadly and poked at the crust of his pie, "He's had some bad experiences in his life. A lot of them more recent."

The man stared at the red haired man.

Archie offered his hand for a shake, "I'm Archie Hopper. Jiminy to those who remember."

Baelfire took his hand and hesitantly shook it, "Brandon."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is he right about Rumplestiltskin, though?" Baelfire asked.

Archie shrugged, "An opinion is just that; an opinion. It changes from person to person."

"You are avoiding the question," Baelfire took a spoonful of the chowder.

"I am being truthful," Archie offered, "Do I think he is that bad? No. Has he done home pretty despicable things? Sure… but haven't we all at some point?"

Baelfire paused and took the words to heart.

"He's a man just like any of us," Archie continued and chewed on a piece of pie for a moment, "He has shadows that haunt him and I agree that they may be more numerable than most of us. That's the cost that he paid willingly to try and save someone he loved. I don't think that makes him bad or evil. What's evil is when he falls willingly to the shadows and darkness for revenge or to inflict pain. He's fallen a few times in that category, but never completely. He's trying like the rest of us to stay alive and not lose ourselves in the struggle."

"Nicely said, Jiminy," Ruby came back up with a huff and threw a dish towel over her shoulder. She looked at Baelfire and smirked, "He's not all bad. As my friend tells me… 'He's a good man that makes bad decisions.' I think he's just looking for a second chance. As hesitant as I once was… I am willing to give him one."

"Why are so many people against him then?" Baelfire thought back to the people he knew his father's touch had left a scar on their life.

"Look," Ruby sighed and leaned on the counter, "If you want to know about the real man, the low down, I would talk to Belle."

"Who?" Baelfire asked.

Ruby shot him and knowing smile, a secret that she wouldn't just dish to anyone, "Why so interested in him anyway?"

"He did something in the past… something to me. I was just wondering if he ever regretted it."

"It's very few and far between, but when it comes to the last few weeks, he's starting to learn from his mistakes," Ruby shrugged and handed Archie some napkins, "About damn time, too."

"Red," Archie narrowed his eyes up at her with a smile.

"Sorry, Jiminy," she chuckled.

Baelfire spent the rest of his meal in near silence, a word or two would pass between himself and Jiminy who stayed with him until he would leave. Ruby would stop by and check on them and would give him a careful glance every so often. He was pretty sure that she didn't trust him- at least not completely. If she had met the new faces that he had that morning, he could not blame her.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Chapter Eight: **Reunion

"_You can close your eyes to the things you do not what to see,_

_but you cannot close you heart to the things you do not what to feel."_

~ **Unknown**

The next morning, Baelfire set out into town a little earlier than he had the day before. Today he was resolute to find and follow his father. He would find out for himself what kind of man he was or had turned out to be. The hard part would be to find him, or this world's version of him. He walked around in the early morning hours and only saw a few of the town's residents out and about.

After an hour or so of walking about he caught a man with his face in a book with a younger boy following behind him. He stopped by the bus, brought the book away from his face for a moment and rubbed a hand affectionately through the boy's hair before he put him on the bus. The boy pushed the hand away in a playful gesture and hopped on the vehicle. The man waved as it drove away and immediately went back to his book. His forehead was crinkled in concentration though it looked like he had a few moments of clarity.

Baelfire sighed and turned down another road. From what he gathered from last night, his father also went by the name of Mister Gold. No first name, but Gold. Strange name choice, but he didn't have anything more to say on it.

"Mister Gold! You're a little early."

Baelfire's head snapped to the side and he turned a corner to see none other than Archie greeting a man outside of where he assumed Archie's practice was.

"I am eager to get this devil off my back," the other man said.

"I bet," Archie smiled and unlocked his door with a wave for him to follow, "So I have been thinking over a few things. Have you talked to Belle about…"

As Archie's voice faded behind the now closed doors Baelfire stood on the opposite side of the street and looked up at the building. There was that mention of Belle again. What connection did they have with his father? He didn't remember that name and would think if it had to do with their old life somehow…

He shook his head, picked a bench and sat down. He would wait for his father to reemerge. If that was indeed him. Sounded like him, accent and all. Baelfire missed his old tongue. He began to lose it as he became further ensnared as the Dark One. He remembered the accent that would lull him into sleep and tell him stories of brighter and lovelier things than what they had when he was growing up.

Nearly an hour goes by when Mister Gold leaves Archie's office. He stepped out onto the stoop, looked up and down the street, straightened his tie and began his day. He had a cane at his side to support his bad knee. Maybe he didn't have as much power as before. He didn't need the crutch after he became the Dark One. Baelfire made sure to keep a good amount of distance between the two of them. If he was as observant of his surroundings as he was in finding the faults in the wool he once spun, Baelfire did not want to incur his wrath. He didn't know of his father's temperament in this life and did not want to test it- especially if he was eager to see a psychiatrist.

After a quick stop into Granny's for a coffee and a curious look at Ruby after she threw a quip at him, he was back down Main Street. He sipped at the small container as he strolled. He didn't pay much attention to the people that he passed, didn't even throw a nod or a wave as he strolled along. Most of the people took great strides in avoiding eye contact with him and looked curiously at the man that seemed to be following Gold at a distance.

Eventually, Gold finished his cup of coffee and threw it out in a trash can nearby and turned his attention to a small flower shop squashed between two larger buildings. He took a deep breath; even Baelfire could see the action from nearly a block away and then took a step inside. Baelfire took quick strides to the front of the shop and was careful not to be spotted, but got close enough that he could hear the muffled voice from inside.

Gold stepped up to the counter and cleared his throat to gain the attention from the man behind the counter.

"I know you're there, I just don't want to look at you," the man said in an accent that Baelfire recognized as possibly Australian. The man eventually looked up when he sensed that the other man wasn't going to leave, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to get some roses," Gold put said simply.

"Why come here?" the older man scoffed.

"Because I thought that she would enjoy them better knowing that they came from her father's shop than the cart down the street," Gold said through his teeth. He was trying to hold back his temper. Baelfire was sure that it was going to let loose at any time now.

But strangely the temper never flared.

The other man looked down and had a face of a guilty man. He nodded and turned from him, "How many?"

"Half a dozen," Gold said stiffly.

As the other man began to cut at them and take off any remaining thorns he glanced back at Gold, "How is she doing?"

"Braver everyday and even more stubborn," Gold smirked and the other man laughed a little. They both shared the same thought of the woman in question. Was this the Belle that Ruby had told him about? Gold took a breath, "Still beautiful, smart and everything that is good."

"Make sure that it stays that way," the other man said in a warning tone. The message made Gold's head tilt to the side in amazement. The man knew how dangerous he was, and yet he still tried to intimidate him.

"You forget who you threaten," Gold said in a warning tone.

"You forget who's the father of the two of us," the florist handed over the roses.

Gold took a cleansing breath and looked like he was trying to focus on something somewhere far away. He took the roses and put the money on the table. He leaned forward and whispered harshly to the man, "Never assume that you know anything about me, French."

With that, he turned with the roses and walked out of the shop. Baelfire stood around the corner when he walked out and down the opposite way down the street. He passed by the shop one more time before he followed again. The man behind the counter looked broken, and ragged. His father did that. His father always did that.

The walk eventually led to the library where piles of wood sat up against the outside walls where they looked to have once been nailed to the windows. The poor building looked so lack luster and beaten. He loved libraries as a child when he landed in this world. He learned so much and needed the lessons. He was far behind the other children in both history and other disciplines. The library was his sanctuary from them as they made fun of his lack of real world knowledge. All he could think of was that it wasn't his real world. How would he know?

Baelfire assumed that Gold would walk by the library and continue down the street, but instead he opened the door without so much as a knock and walked right in. Baelfire walked up to the library carefully and peeked in through the new windows. Gold walked right past the information desk and into one of the stacks. The windows were open to air out the building and he could hear the conversation easily as it drifted among the books.

"Rum, you really got to stop with the roses," a female voice said in a partially chastising tone, although he could tell that she was pleased with the gift. A woman walked from the stacks Gold had just entered with her nose smelling the bundle of roses in her hands. She looked around the room and found a vase on a small, far table and put them in it before bringing it back to the information desk. She then turned to the stacks where Gold came back out with a small smile on his face. She waved a dainty finger in his face, "I am going to run out of vases. Mainly because you enchant them to last longer than what they should."

"But they compliment the library so well," he argued and grabbed the hand that was pointing at him to kiss her knuckles, "Along with your blush."

She shook her head in amusement, "Now you are trying to make up for something."

"I did see your father a little while ago," he said casually and leaned back against the desk.

"Ah, so that's where you got them," she looked at the roses again and then shot him a warning look, "You didn't try to beat him to death, did you?"

"No, just got your flowers," he shifted the cane to his side and pushed it toward her, "You can check my cane if you would like."

She looked playfully suspicious but gave him a smile, "I believe you."

Gold looked pleased and the woman leaned against the counter next to him. He looked her over and she turned to him to catch him in mid thought. She raised her brows to invite him to say what he was thinking.

"He asked about how you were," Gold offered and continued after she didn't say anything, "I answered. It was all very civil."

"Mm hm," she nodded with a roll of her eyes. She waved at him to follow her and she led him toward the back end of the library.

Baelfire began to follow along the outside of the building in hope that there would be more open windows. He heard the woman's laugh and his father's chuckle. It has been so long since he has heard that laugh instead of the demented chuckle of the Dark One. He then wondered…

"Did papa have a… a lover?" he whispered to himself and then shook his head. He didn't know what to think of it and he really didn't want to until he had to.

When he rounded the corner and found a small apartment that was attached to the library. He heard of lighthouse keepers. But a library keeper? This was something new.

He snuck his way to the window at the front and was careful to not pop his head up. He didn't know if the library even connected to it. When he didn't hear any voices he pushed his head up and looked in through the gap in the blinds. The small apartment was nice and neat, a few vases with one or two flowers around, but devoid of his father and the young woman.

Then he heard their voices. The back door near what looked like a kitchen opened and the woman stepped in first followed closely by Gold. He saw them both turn toward the window and he ducked and just hoped that this wasn't his mistake.

He heard the woman pick up another topic of conversation without a beat, "Do you have any idea how dirty these floors are? Or should I say were? The castle foyer wasn't as bad as these were. Then the vacuum debacle! I couldn't get the stupid thing to stop trying to eat my dress!"

Baelfire heard her continue with her story as things began to shift in the kitchen as if she was preparing tea or something on the stove. He kept track of her voice and the direction it was turning in the room. He didn't hear his father anymore, but he did hear his cane hit the floor a few times to follow her.

"Did I tell you? I found a whole section on authors yesterday," she sounded excited, "A small section all on its lonesome. It's like this library was made for me. Hand me the set on the table, please. It was sitting there and to think that there were books about those who wrote books. I have so many more options to look over now. Maybe, just maybe I will be able to catch up on all these delightful authors- Thank you, Rumple."

Baelfire finally gained enough courage to look over his shoulder and into the apartment again. What he saw surprised him. She was standing in the kitchen, talking with herself with his father's cane in hand, tapping the floor every once in a while.

Which meant…

"What do we have here?" Gold's voice said from behind him.

"Shit," Baelfire bit out.

"In the simplest of terms, yes," Gold said and then picked him up by the front of his shirt. He walked into the apartment and pushed his back into the nearest wall as he closed the door behind him. Maybe he didn't really need the cane. The woman had a frying pan in her hand and held it over her head as if it was a weapon. Gold looked at her over his shoulder with an amused smile, "You can put that down, dearest. I have him. Superb acting, by the way."

She let the frying pan drop, but she still looked unsure of the situation.

"I don't want violence, Rum," she reminded him.

Gold turned back to the pinned man against the wall, "No violence, just answers. Who are you?"

Baelfire struggled against the forearm that was against his windpipe, and closed his eyes to concentrate on air.

Gold readjusted and roared, "Who are you?!"

Baelfire did a sudden twist and dropped to the floor. He coughed a little and watched as Gold backed up and put himself between him and the woman.

"I don't like strangers showing up from out of nowhere. Particularly around here," Gold said calmly and took back his cane and looked at it adoringly as if he was about to use it, "Now why have you been following me? Out to get the dagger, I suspect. Are you the one that Chernabog got to try to take down the monster?"

"Still jumping to conclusions about the damn dagger, I see," Baelfire finally spoke and coughed again before he looked up from the floor and met Gold's eyes. The same color that were his own, "Still the most important thing in life…. Papa?"

The sound of a cane hitting the floor was the loudest thing in the apartment. A tense handful of seconds passed as Rumplestiltskin thought over the words that were just said. He looked at the man on the floor. His hair was dark, like Milah's was. His lips and nose, the same as hers as well. But the eyes, he knew those eyes. It was the only thing that passed on to his son.

"Bae?"

The woman behind him gasped as her hands went up to cover her mouth. Her eyes as wide as saucers as they passed between him and Rumplestiltskin.

"Yeah, it's me, papa," Baelfire pushed himself up and patted the dust from his shirt, "Haven't lost that strength, I see."

Another tense silence filled the area. The woman was the first one to move or say anything, "I'll get the tea."

Rumplestiltskin, because Bae was sure for now it was his father, gestured to the small table for him to sit. He was scared. Of what, Baelfire wasn't sure, but he knew that face on his father well. The woman set down the tea set on the table and looked at the two men before she glanced at the door to the library.

"I have a few things to do in the library," she gave a light excuse, "If you two will need anything."

Rumplestiltskin called out to her before she got too far, "Belle…"

She turned quickly and held on to the door. She looked at him expectantly and he nodded at her with a soft expression.

"Thank you."

She smiled and looked at both men again until she closed the door behind her.

"How?" Rumplestiltskin asked when he turned back to him.

"I have been on the road for a good three, four days," Baelfire shrugged and pushed his hand into his pocket where he pulled out the beat up Storybrooke postcard. He handed it over to Rumplestiltskin who turned it over, "That was delivered to me by a dove about a week ago."

"Broken," Rumplestiltskin read and frowned, "Whoever sent this did it with magic."

"I thought as much," Baelfire nodded and took the postcard back.

"Then why come?"

"I thought that it may have been you," Baelfire said honestly, "I thought that just maybe you had finally found a way over here. Followed me."

"I've been trying to follow you ever since you left," Rumplestiltskin leaned forward and put a hand on Baelfire's shoulder, "The moment that you disappeared, I regretted my cowardice. You were right, Bae, I was a coward. I still am in many ways. I am so sorry that it cost us so much time. So much…"

Baelfire frowned slightly at seeing the true expression on his father's face. He put a hand on his father's arm that reached out for him and gave him a grave smile, "I know. I forgive you for letting go, papa."

"Oh, my boy," Rumplestiltskin leaned forward and captured his son in a strong hug. It wasn't the Dark One that had wrapped him in this tight embrace. This was Rumplestiltskin the spinner. The cripple. The town coward. The father.

Baelfire patted him on his back and finally returned the embrace, "Papa."

"I am so sorry," Rumplestiltskin kept repeating, "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Baelfire leaned back and looked at him. Really looked at him.

"Then earn it someday," he told him softly.

Rumplestiltskin only nodded and wiped at the tears that stained his face.

Baelfire took a deep breath and wiped at his own. This meeting was very different than the one he had in mind. He expected yelling and cursing and walking away- possibly running for his life if the magic had totally taken over him. He was not expecting this.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to his tea and in turn, so did Baelfire. He thought about the woman that had made it for them. No wonder Ruby tried to steer him in her direction.

"Her name is Belle," Rumplestiltskin said to bring up the subject as if he could hear Bealfire's thoughts.

"Is she your lover?" Baelfire asked and sipped at his cup.

"No," Rumplestiltskin smiled fondly, "…Girlfriend."

"The terms aren't exclusive, you know."

"She's also my true love. We're taking it slow," Rumplestiltskin said quietly and took a questioning glance at Baelfire.

Baelfire took a moment, "What about mother?"

"Your mother has been dead for a long time now, son," Rumplestiltskin answered and his brows furrowed.

"Tell me…" Baelfire leaned forward and over his cup, "How did she die?"

* * *

Cora tracked her daughter's essence to one of the largest houses on the block, if not the town. She smirked and thought that he daughter had finally taken her words to heart. Too bad she would have to tear that heart out.

She walked up the steps of the large house and pushed the door open with her magic. It swung in ward and she smirked at the nice furnishings inside. Her daughter was living the good life in this new world. She may just have to take this small castle for herself.

"So glad that you could finally join us, Cora."

She turned quickly to find Hook and his crew in different clothing staring her down.

"You boys could go ahead and help yourselves out," she smirked and put up a hand that sparkled with magic.

"Oh, I don't think that you will need to be doing that," another figure stepped forward and walked toward her to stop only a foot away.

"You," her mouth lowered slowly and she shook her head before she looked past him and toward Hook, "This is who brought you here? Do you know who he is? What he is?"

"I have a very good idea."

"You have none if you think this is the way you will win against the Dark One," she said.

Chernabog grabbed her by the hair and dragged her eyes back to him, "I am the original Dark One. No one wins against me."

The front door shut before the screaming began.


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

**Chapter Nine:** Truth

"_Love is an endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."_

**~ Peter Ustinov**

Belle busied herself in the library, trying to concentrate on the stacks that she had placed on the floor in preparation of organizing them. Her eyes kept bouncing between her task at hand and the door that led to her apartment. She was happy that it was Baelfire, she was happy for him, truly happy. But something nagged at the back of her mind. Something wasn't settling well.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin called softly from the door. She was barely aware that it even opened.

"Hey," she smiled and put the book down, "How's it going in there?"

"Better than expected, I think," Rumplestiltskin nodded and held out a hand toward her, "I need to say something and you should be in here to hear it too. It's something you need to know."

"Okay," she said a little unsure, but took his hand and followed him back into her apartment.

He sat Belle down at the table on his other side while he sat between her and his son. He took a breath and looked at her quickly before he continued, "Truth and trust… that's what we agreed on. No matter how dark or monstrous it may be?"

She gave him a brave smile that she hoped that he could pull courage from. Whatever he was about to tell her was big and he was afraid that it would be one of those secrets that will scare her away for good. She put a hand over one of his that was sitting on the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

"No matter how dark," she repeated and waited for him to start.

Baelfire waited along with her; apparently this was an answer to one of his questions. He leaned toward Rumplestiltskin, but didn't make any move to touch or reassure him in any way.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed and took a breath. He turned his head slightly to Baelfire, "That night that I told you she died, wasn't the truth."

"I found that out when I was twelve," Baelfire admitted and shrugged, "Cassandra told me that mother ran off with someone. You went to get her, but couldn't bring her back."

"Well, yes. I went to bring her back. I begged for her release, if not for my sake than for yours. He disagreed and wanted me to duel for her. I knew that I wouldn't win, and I was not going to leave you an orphan. Not when I promised you that I would come back," Rumplestiltskin nodded; at least that part was out of the way.

"He wouldn't let you even see her?" Baelfire asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin continued and squeezed back on Belle's hand whenever she gave him some reassurance, "After you had… gone to this world, I grew darker. The thing inside of me, eating at me, telling me such horrible things…"

"Go ahead, papa," Baelifire tried to get him to continue.

"I tracked down a man who said that he would be able to get another magic bean," he flicked his eyes to Baelfire, "I offered him a deal and he took it. Then, I saw him. The man who took your mother. He sat with his lads, jolly and filled with rum. I followed him and I challenged him to a duel. He didn't recognize me at first, but I reminded him. I told him that I would take his life the next day… and then that day came and I took his sword ready to run him through. I asked about your mother. He said that she had died long ago…"

"_He_ killed her?" Baelfire pushed against his chair ready to stand and fight the fiend as if he was in the same room.

"No, and the story isn't done," he flicked his eyes toward the table. He took another moment for Baelfire to calm down and then went on, "I fought him, taunted him, just like the shadow within me told me to do. I was happy in that instance, though. More than happy to do it. I had him on the ground and ready to deal the final blow. Then I look up as someone screams for him. Who do I spy? … your mother."

"She was alive?"

"And well taken care of," Rumplestiltskin nodded, "Dressed as well as the captain himself. I had found out that they had captured my little bean. My way to you, Bea."

"What did you do?"

"They made me a deal," he tilted his head a little back and forth as he usually did with a flared swipe of his hand. Belle squeezed his hand again and tried to reign him back from the darkness that was building in him. The monster trying to claw out. He stopped and put his hand back on the table, "Thank you."

She smiled reassuringly and nodded at him to continue. She would stay quiet during this. It wasn't her place. Milah, his wife, which was before her. She had no part of the history, but he was willing to share it with her, even if it would tear at her from the inside.

"What was the deal?" Baelfire asked carefully, unsure if he wanted to know.

"In exchange for the Captain's life- for her lover was a pirate captain- she would give me back my bean… I accepted."

"I assume there is more to the story."

"We made it back to his ship and there they showed me the prize I was after. I should have left it at that. I should have taken it quickly and left them to their pirate ways. But I couldn't help asking her… why? Why leave us? Why leave you? I could understand me, but why leave you behind? You were perfect."

Baelfire lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"She told me that she was sorry for leaving you. She regretted it every day," he paused then and looked up at the ceiling of Belle's apartment, "Then she told me that she never loved me. Never wanted me. Couldn't love me or even try. That she had fallen in love with a captain because she wanted to be free."

Baelfire looked up to see his father close his eyes in resignation.

"The darkness in me swelled and roared and I heard nothing else. My hand grabbed her heart from her chest and I crushed it in my hand as she died in her lover's arms," his hand suddenly was cold and he knew that Belle had let go. He opened his eyes to see his son's eyes were enlarged and filled with tears. Rumplestiltskin looked down at the table and couldn't bring himself to look at either of them, "I killed your mother, Bae."

Baelfire pushed back and out of the chair then. He paced the room and his eyes flashed from the floor to his father, who hadn't moved a muscle since his last confession. Belle still sat next to him, but her hands were glued to her mouth and her eyes kept scanning in front of her, trying to process what she just heard.

"How… how could…?"

"I was wrong to kill her," he said in a pleading tone, "I regret killing your mother, Bae."

"My mother…" he whispered and leaned over the table, smashing his hands against it, "But not your wife."

"At that point, I didn't have a wife," he finally looked up at his son. A mixture of grief, guilt and anger rolled across his features, "I don't think I ever had one."

Baelfire pushed the table back and stepped away and toward the corner of the room. He folded and unfolded his arms, unsure of what he should do. He always told himself that if he found that man that had killed his mother, it was his duty as her son to avenge her death. Now he knew it was his own father, what was he supposed to do? He turned away from the table and stared out one of the windows of the apartment.

Belle still stayed quiet and still, the only way he knew that she was still alive was because her breathing echoed beneath her hands. He gritted his teeth and bit the bullet to turn toward her. Her eyes were shifting back and forth as if she was reading something invisible in the air. Her spine was straight and he was glad for the small favor that she wasn't leaning away from him. At least, not yet.

"Belle…" he whispered and her eyes stilled, but still didn't turn toward him. She stared into the empty space ahead of her, "… please say something."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After she let it out, she kept her eyes shut, "You know I don't like it. I despise it. But it happened, and you told me the truth. Even though you knew that it may drive me away, you still told me. That took courage."

"Belle," he said in a sigh.

"Thank you for not reaching for me," she said and he instantly knew that she would have jumped away if he had, "It will take me a little time to digest it. She was your _wife_."

"And a lover to someone else," he said with sudden regret, "She wasn't my wife in any essence of the word. She was the mother to my child, yes, but she was also the woman who abandoned him without a second thought."

Belle paused and opened her eyes, but still kept them trained on her hands in her lap, "I know you regret it, at least a little… but it is not my forgiveness that you need."

He nodded and looked at Baelfire who hadn't moved from the window.

She stood from the table, "I am going to be in the library."

He didn't say anything for fear that anything said would make it worse. She walked to the door to the library and closed it behind her.

Once the door clicked Baelfire turned back to his father, eyes shimmering and tears falling steady down his face. Rumplestiltskin looked at his son and awaited his judgment.

"I don't know if I can give it, papa," Baelfire said sincerely.

"I don't expect it, Bae," he shook his head and pushed himself up with the help of his cane. He felt so weak, so destroyed, but had to get away from the room. He walked to the door and turned toward him before he walked through it, "You could hate me until the end of time and it would be justified."

"Where are you going?" Baelfire asked him before he closed the door.

"Just a walk. I will be back later. It's up to you and Belle if you will still have my company," he said and finally closed the door with a whisper of, "I am sorry."

…

An hour later and Baelfire sat at Belle's table, staring at his hands, trying to keep his mind together. That man was right. His father murdered his mother. How does that make any sense?

The door to the library opened and Belle came through her hands swiping at her face and bright red rimmed her eyes. She looked up and jumped a little when she saw Baelfire at the table. She put a hand to her chest, but calmed her breathing and heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and shook her head, "I wasn't expecting any one to still be here."

"Understandable," he nodded and looked back at his hands.

She stood by the door and looked at her stove then back to the man slumped over her table, "Would you like some fresh tea?"

He looked at her strangely and then narrowed his eyes in an effort to understand her actions, "Don't you want me out of your apartment? After all that just happened?"

"I know it happened a long time ago for you," she said and collected the used cups from earlier and cleaned them out at the sink before turning her attention to the boiling water. She continued to talk over her shoulder as she went along her task, "But being told something like that. It makes it fresh. It's like you just lost her again."

Baelfire watched her back as she fiddled with the stove and the tea. She poured the water into the small tea pot to let the loose leaf tea could simmer. She put the set in the middle of the table and took a seat across from him. They both sat in silence, unsure of what was to come next.

"Aren't you scared of him?" Baelfire broke the quiet and looked up at her and into her clear, blue eyes. He looked a little panicked and more than a little confused, "If he could kill my mother…"

"He won't hurt me," she shook her head.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because he is my true love and no curse or anger or evil can surpass that kind of power," she paused and began to pour the tea for the two of them, "He has shadows and evil in him, I know… but he is trying, Bealfire. Little by little he's trying to become that man that he knows and wants to be."

"Murder…" Baelfire said in a low voice, a word that has been repeated in his head over and over for the last hour.

"What he did today was one of the bravest things I have ever seen him do," Belle said in a quiet voice and then took a sip of the warm tea.

"What?"

"He told the truth," she looked up at him with a sad smile, "He knew that it could have lost us both. Driven both of us away for good this time. But he still told the truth. You have no idea how much that means. How much that shows that he is changing."

Bealfire looked at his reflection in the tea in front of him and thought about her words. Belle put her hand on his shoulder for a try at comfort. She didn't know how far to push since she had only met him not two hours earlier. She patted it a bit awkwardly and let her hand drop.

"Do you think it is possible?" Baelfire asked after a long pause, "For him to change?"

"If not for himself, he will certainly push to be a man that he thinks you can be proud of," she said and sipped the last of the tea from her cup. She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. She smiled and chuckled a little awkwardly, "Well, this was a great way to meet one another isn't it? I will be the woman that you met when your mother died all over again."

"No," he shook his head and looked at her as she tried to smooth down her already smooth skirt, "You will be the woman who holds his heart. Now I know why."

"Why then?" she asked.

"Because even when he told you that horrible truth, when he revealed his greatest and most desperate secret, you still loved him. You were surprised and maybe even disgusted by the act, but not by the man. I could see it in your eyes when you couldn't meet his," Baelfire chuckled sadly too for a moment, "My mother never looked that way. When I was a young boy, I thought that she had stopped loving him when he couldn't make the stew right."

Belle was close to tears again and chocked out a laugh, "Well, he learned to make it because I couldn't make it worth beans when I started to live with him in the Dark Castle. I burned half of the pots that I tried it with. Don't know how, but I did."

"Dark Castle?" he asked.

"His very large estate when he was fully immersed as the Dark One. Years after he lost you," she explained, "I was its caretaker. That's how we met."

"I've been in love with you ever since."

Belle and Baelfire looked to the door where Rumplestiltskin leaned heavily on his cane and watched the two most important people in his life chuckle over tea. It was something that he never before dreamed would become a reality. Now that it was, he desperately wanted to be a part of it.

"Any tea left?" he asked, fear laced through his voice.

Baelfire looked into his cup again and tried his best not to yell or scream. He just didn't have the strength for it. Any of it.

Belle on the other hand poured another cup, took it over to the man in the open doorway. She handed the cup over and pulled on his jacket sleeve once he took it, "Come on in and close the door. You're going to let all the flies in here."

His face fell at that point and so did the cup. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair. Her arms instantly held him to her in return and took some of the burden of his weight. He took long gasps of breath and tried to find reason that she still loved him- tried to find sense in her slow, eventual forgiveness. He could come up with nothing, except for the fact that she was Belle. As much as he threw at her, she threw it right back in understanding and absolution.

"Thank you," he whispered in her hair.

She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes as she reminded him, "No matter how dark."

He nodded furiously and hugged her to him again, "I don't deserve you."

Belle shushed his ramblings that caught in her hair more than in her ear and ran a hand through his hair. Her other hand reached around his back and rubbed circles in the middle of it, soothing and pushing the darkness back. The shadows that had grown and manifested themselves in him over the last hour withered away as she kept him in her arms.

Baelfire watched the scene. His father returned from a battle more than likely with himself. Bruised, broken and torn apart from the inside out.

His mind went back to the day when his father came back from the wars. He was only three at the time, but he remembered. He had never seen his father before, being born just after he had left to fight. But he had come back, his knee smashed, unable to be healed and scalded by hot water from his superiors for leaving his post. For running. For being a coward. His mother, Milah, instead of embracing her husband, thanking the gods above that he had returned, kicked at the walking stick he was bracing himself on and watched him fall to the floor.

'You are worthless, Rumplestiltskin! Can't even die properly, like an honorable man,' she grumbled and walked to the back of the cottage, the furthest away that she could get from her coward husband. Baelfire didn't understand. He was happy his papa was back. He didn't want him to die, he wanted to know him. Baelfire had walked to his father's curled up body and carefully lifted one of his arms so he could crawl into the older man's embrace. Even amid the screaming Milah and his shame, he held his son close because he realized that the little boy was all he had that was worth living for. He was the only thing that loved him.

Now, in this land without magic, the most powerful man that ever wielded magic held tight to a young woman who soothed away the shadows that plagued his mind. He held on as if he was that crippled man once again, holding on to the only thing that still loved him.

Baelfire shut his eyes and looked at the floor under his shoes. He still couldn't find it in him to stand and join them.


	11. Chapter 10: Learning Again

**Chapter Ten:** Learning Again

"_Love is when you can be your true self with someone,_

_and you only want to be your true self because of them."_

~**Terri Guillements**

The library seemed to be lighter in atmosphere for the first time once everyone calmed down. Baelfire kept his distance for the rest of the morning and part of the early afternoon. Belle sat close to Rumplestiltskin even with the new information of past events screaming against her brain. She picked up his dropped cup and gave him a clean one before the tea cooled. Baelfire would look at them as they quietly whispered to one another about unsubstantial things and he couldn't stop the word 'murderer' running through his head.

A quarter past one in the afternoon Belle sighed, got up and picked up the entire set from the table. She set it in the sink and then looked at the two men, "I think that this is quite enough."

Both men looked up at her and then at each other as if the other would have the answer. When neither of them gave any information, Belle swiped her hands together and pulled Rumplestiltskin out of his chair, and the grabbed an arm of Balefire to get him on his feet as well.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumplestiltskin asked as she shuffled them toward her door.

"You will do nothing but pout if you stay at my table all day drinking tea," she said with the roll of her eyes as if that was a well-known fact. She pulled at Baelfire's arm so that he stayed in step with them and pushed him and Rumplestiltskin out her front door. She handed over Rumplestiltskin's cane and smiled at the two of them, "If he is anything like you, so will he. So, get some fresh air. Talk with one another, and work what needs to be worked on. You have been separated for too long and I will not put up with it any longer."

"But we, er…" Baelfire tried to reason.

"No excuses," she put a hand up and shook her head, "We all need to learn one another again. You two, especially. Give it a chance."

The two men sighed and breathed out resigned agreement.

She smiled brighter and looked lovely, even with the small amount of red puffiness around her eyes, "Good. I will see you two later."

Without another word, Belle closed her door and locked it.

"She knows that if you really wanted to you could open that flimsy lock with your magic, right?" Baelfire asked as he stared at the door.

"I could, but she knows that I won't," Rumplestiltskin shook his head and then turned to Baelfire.

"Now what?"

"We try again," Rumplestiltskin sighed and gestured with a hand for him to follow, "Anything you want to know?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

* * *

Belle hummed as she left her bathroom. A few moments splashed with cold water and a swipe of this world's cosmetics did wonders. The swelling around her eyes went down, and though she felt tired and her eyes a little blood shot, she felt better. She just hoped that the two of them would not kill one another by end of the day.

"Belle?" a voice called from the front of the library and she heard the doors close behind them.

"I'm coming!" Belle checked herself over one more time in a long mirror, hurried out of her apartment and down the stacks. She was careful not to trip over any books or anything else or she would fall and get some bruises. It was bad enough that she would probably have to explain her eyes. She came into the reception area to see Ruby with a large roll of construction paper and a box filled with different paints and paint brushes in her arms. She held a huge smile until she saw Belle's eyes.

"Now what did he do?" Ruby frowned and put her supplies on the information desk. She took hold of Belle's arms and turned her around to check for anything else on her person.

"It's okay," she put her hands up to calm her friend and to stop her from spinning.

"If your eyes are any indication, I disagree," she pouted and grabbed Belle's cheek to turn her face back and forth to check for any other kinds of touch ups.

"He wouldn't hit me, Ruby," Belle said through squished cheeks and pushed Ruby's hand away.

"What happened?" Ruby asked in a firm tone.

"His son found his way here," Belle said and Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. Archie had told her that Gold had mentioned a son a while back, but he was now in Storybrooke? One Gold was enough. Belle saw her thought process and gave her an exasperated look as she began to explain her state, "Rumple let out a secret that he had been holding for a very long time. Things got heated and, well, emotions raged. It put me more in shock than anything else."

"Ah," she nodded and didn't ask her to elaborate, "Where are they now?"

"Out walking," she smirked, "I threw them out of my apartment a half hour ago. The last thing I needed was some moping men in my home. I just hope that they survive one another while they are out and about."

"We had a stranger come into the diner last night asking about Rumplestiltskin…" Ruby mentioned and went to the counter to start organizing their supplies, "I didn't smell anything off about him and Archie spent most of the time talking with him at the counter. No wonder that something about him smelled familiar, I probably smelt the family blood. But, I never thought that it would be his son."

"Did you know about Baelfire?" Belle asked and began to look through the different colors that Ruby brought, "Before now?"

"Nothing. If it wasn't for Archie, I would have never known. He told us his name was Brandon last night," Ruby chuckled, "Should have known that was off in our group. It's too normal of a name."

Belle chuckled, "So is James and that's the name of our prince."

Ruby nodded and laughed along.

"Thank you for coming over to help with the reopening banner."

"Are you going to be ready by this weekend?"

"Here's to hoping."

"So how do you feel about your semi-boyfriend having a son your age?" Ruby asked and popped open the blue paint. With Belle's silence she looked at her and noticed that her mouth was hanging open, "What?"

"Ruby!"

"It's a valid question," Ruby said and put the blue paint back down after mixing it with a paint stick, "I mean, he's how much older than you?"

"In which land?" Belle asked back and flicked her eyes to Ruby, "Besides, Doctor Hopper is older than Gepetto, from what I understand, and you don't seem to mind all that much, do you?"

Ruby paused and gave the other woman an amused smirk, "Touché. You, my friend, are catching on. I am proud of you."

"As you should be," Belle nodded and pulled the large white paper roll from the counter. She began to spread it out on the ground to the length she wanted for the outside banner for the grand opening, "The age has never bothered me. When I met him the first time he had already been around forever. It never seemed like a deciding factor. He's timeless in a way."

"Timeless…"Ruby set the paint on the floor on one of the corners to keep it down, "Not an adjective I would use for him."

"Story of my love life," Belle said in a whisper. Ruby looked at her and they both began to laugh.

"Speaking of which," Ruby lifted one eyebrow and looked around the empty library like someone was going to listen in. She leaned forward and waved Belle closer, "When you lived with him, you shared a bed, right?"

"…yes," Belle also lifted an eyebrow, "And?"

"Did you ever do the down and dirty?" Ruby asked.

"The what?" Belle asked with an instant tilt to her head, "I am sorry, Ruby I still don't know this world's slang yet."

"You know," Ruby's eyes bugged a little and the looked over to the side.

"Oh… oh!" Belle instantly blushed and bit her lip, "No, we never made love. We were waiting."

"For?" Ruby prodded.

"For when it felt right," Belle shrugged, "I mean we loved each other, and want each other, but he didn't want to push it and I… well, I…"

"You're a virgin!" Ruby said and sat back on her heels as she began to laugh.

"Of course I am!" Belle pursed her lips and turned to a bright red, "I had a fiancé when I was first swept away to the Dark Castle, untouched. When I just kissed him, he kicked me out, so no progression there. I've been in a lock up for the last twenty-eight years, so… yes, I am fairly if not completely sure that I still have my virginity."

"Ah, okay," Ruby smiled and put down another container of paint.

"And…" Belle bit her lip again, unsure if she should be talking about this, "You and Doctor Hopper?"

"Oh please," Ruby chuckled good naturedly, "He just barely asked me out on a first real date. Probably won't happen for a while."

"But it will happen," Belle smiled, "Can you thank him, by the way?"

"Why?"

"Whatever was passed between them has really opened him up," Belle looked at the banner to be and then to Ruby, "He got through to him. I have a feeling that he would never have said anything about the secret from this morning if it wasn't for Archie."

Ruby smiled with a nod, "I'll pass it on. I'm sure he will see it as an achievement."

An hour later, Belle took look over their work and what they had left, "It's looking really good, Ruby."

"I hope so, I am tired of being on this floor-" but then Ruby began to sneeze up a storm. She groaned and sneezed twice more, "Not again…"

The front door opened and Belle's father walked into the library with a bouquet of daffodils and Purple Hyacinths in his hands. Belle looked at the flowers and then folded her arms over her chest. Poor Ruby pinched her nose so that she could stop sneezing.

"It's looking really good, Belle," he said and pointed to the walls around them. He held out the flowers and Belle noticed the flowers that were usually used for forgiveness. She had read a few books about flowers and their meanings while going through her rows and section of books.

She sighed and kept her arms cross, not hinting toward the acceptance of the blooms, "Why are you here, papa?"

"I wanted to see that you were okay," he said and looked pointedly at her eyes. If Ruby was able to pick out her bloodshot eyes, she was sure he would be able to as well.

"Rumple told you I was," she nodded and sighed, "I am perfectly fine."

"Doesn't look like it," he frowned and then let the arm holding the flowers drop to his side. A regretful sigh escaped his chest, "Why him and not me?"

"Oh papa…" she seemed to echo Baelfire from earlier, "He- he is trying to be a better man. I know it doesn't seem like it. I know it doesn't even feel like it. But he is. He is trying hard and right now it is speaking volumes."

"And me?" he asked softly.

She looked at the flowers, "Trying to take the place of my roses?"

Ruby sneezed again from behind Belle, "Sorry."

"I just thought that they would bring more color," Maurice shrugged.

"Come with me," Belle asked of him and pulled him outside the library so that Ruby could breathe again. She held both of his arms and looked straight up at him, "I know what I said in the mine. I remember. It's just… I love him, papa. It will take a while for me to fully forgive him, but I can't stop loving him."

Maurice looked down as her hands slipped from his arms.

"…you need to accept that."

His small smile that appeared didn't reach his eyes as he mumbled, "Your mother was just as stubborn about me."

Maurice gripped the flowers still in his hand and nodded stiffly at his daughter. She frowned and wished that she could forgive him as well as she had forgiven Rumplestiltskin. But she could see his actions. He was still trying to decide what was right for her instead of letting her live her life. He turned down the sidewalk and back toward his flower shop.

Ruby popped her head out, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Belle nodded and headed back in to finish the banner.

* * *

"So, you beat the man over a chipped cup?" Baelfire asked as he and his father turned the corner. They had just come from the diner where they ran into Doctor Hopper and a few other residences on their lunch breaks.

"It was the only thing that I had left of the woman I loved, of whom I thought was dead," Rumplestiltskin defended his position, "I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"You still have those tendencies, don't you?"

"To protect that which I treasure most?" he looked up at Baelfire's face, "I will always have those tendencies."

They rounded the last corner back toward the library where they very nearly ran into Maruice who was in the middle of a full retreat away from his daughter's library. Rumplestiltskin steadied himself and then his son. He turned toward the man in front of him and stood straight with a tight grasp on his cane.

"Mister French," he nodded and tried a friendly smile, "To what do I owe the second run in today?"

Maurice gritted his teeth and shook his head. He pointed to him in the face, "You take care of her, Rumplestiltskin. I don't care how powerful you are or become; I will find a way to make you pay if she is ever hurt again."

Another threat, from the same man, in the same day. Baelfire didn't think that this man was going to live very much longer with the way that he was going. His son watched for his temper, watched for the purple haze of the smoke of magic, but nothing.

Rumplestiltskin took a clearing breath and leaned toward him, "You have no need to worry. I would rather die."

Maurice huffed and walked past the two men without incident. Baelfire watched the interaction with interest and was surprised.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled a little without a look back at Baelfire, "Surprised that he's still alive?"

"A little, yeah."

"Belle doesn't like it when I kill, threaten or maim," he explained.

"She's really changed you, hasn't she?" Baelfire looked over his father as he straightened his suit.

"No, I'm changing for myself. I need to be a man that she deserves and a father you would be proud of," he nearly repeated Belle's words from earlier that morning and continued with an annoyed breath, "Since she absolutely refuses to leave me, and believe me she has every right and had many opportunities, I believe that it is my only option. I have a long way to go yet."

Baelfire paused and shook his head trying to get everything straight, "This is a big change from the last time I saw you fifteen years ago."

"It's only been fifteen for you, Bae. It's been closer to three hundred years for me," he watched Baelfire's mouth drop open. Rumplestiltskin shook his hand at him as if to tell him that it was of no importance, "Enough about this old man. What about you? No wife or family of your own, yet?"

"Close to it once," he nodded with a shrug, "That one got away."

Rumplestiltskin knew there was more to the story, but didn't push. They both walked back into the library to see both Belle and Ruby covered in paint and over a newly finished banner. Ruby looked up when the door opened and smiled brightly.

"How's it going, Gold?" she asked up to him and nodded her head, "Look who it is. Find what you were looking for, _Brandon_?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at Baelfire with a question on his face, but let it slide.

"Miss Lucas," he greeted with a dip of his head, "What are you two doing on the floor?"

"How else are we supposed to paint a banner?" Ruby pushed herself from the floor and patted her hands against one another.

"The cricket said he was looking forward to tonight," he mentioned nonchalantly.

"Oh, crap! What time is it?" she looked at the large clock in the reception area, "Gotta go, Belle! Talk to you soon!"

Belle smiled at her friend's hasty exit and smiled at the two men that stood in her reception area, "Well, thanks to Ruby, this is the last piece for the outside. Painting will wait until after opening."

"It shouldn't have to," Rumplestiltskin said with a hand up ready to make it any color she desired.

"No magic," she smiled at him and put a hand over the one that was up. She leaned her other hand on him and noticed the now blue smudge on his suit. She chuckled bashfully and tried to smack the paint off, "Sorry about that. This is one of your favorites."

"It's no matter," he reassured her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello again, Baelfire," she smiled at him hopeful, "I hope everything is getting a little better."

"Step by step," he shrugged.

"Okay," she nodded in understanding, "I think I can whip up some dinner if you two would like to stay."

"I would love to," Rumplestiltskin answered immediately and turned to Baelfire, "Bae?"

"I think I will leave you two to your own devices for the night," he said and began to step away.

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble," Belle tried to ask him to stay, "If not, then at least have some dinner with your father."

"I think I still need some time to think just to myself," Baelfire said and nodded to her, "Thank you for your invite."

Rumplestiltskin wanted his son to stay. He didn't know what Baelfire really thought of Belle. They had talked about her and how Rumplestiltskin felt about her, but Baelfire really hadn't said anything from his side of the coin. He really wanted him to like her, and from the look of it Belle wanted him to like her too.

"I will be by your house later, papa," he said and pointed at him, "The old Victorian, right?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Baelfire nodded and then walked out the library.

"I really hope it wasn't me," Belle said and wrung her soiled skirt in her hands.

"Don't worry," he put a hand to her back, "It's all new to him, just like this world is new to you. It will take some time. That's all."

"But it's better?" she asked hopefully and looked up at him.

"It's better," he took her hand and began to lead her back to her apartment, "Now, let's figure out dinner because I am sure you had no lunch."


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness Spreads

**Chapter Eleven: **Darkness Spreads

"_To fear love is to fear life_

_and those who fear life are already three parts dead."_

~**Betrand Russel, Earl Russel**

"This will do," Chernabog caressed his hand over the walls of Regina's old home. He would pat the walls affectionately every few steps and smiled when an empty, echoed pattern bounced back. His auburn eyes would dilate from the power that was soaked into the walls. It was delicious what she had done to the place and probably didn't even know it. He then turned to Hook and his crew who took up the seating in the den, some resorting to sit on the floor, "So much magic is soaked into each fiber of this home. It will do well for defense should we need it. We won't if we play our cards right."

"Are you sure we should be in such an… _elaborate_ establishment?" Hook asked and began to change the fake hand for his favored hook, "The new activity in a public official's house should attain some kind of attention. Especially from the neighbors."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong," Chernabog held up his hand and looked out the windows toward the street, where he could only see the tall hedges, "No one can really see the activity in this house, she had it well guarded. I had watched the woman. The people of this little town didn't want anything to do with her. They shunned her."

"Being the daughter of Cora, I wouldn't blame them," Hook scoffed and then looked at his employer of sorts, "But all of this is meaning…?"

"Oh, come now, Captain," Chernabog frowned and chastised the pirate, "You are an intelligent man. Think."

"No one will come looking for her, or come to the house," he concluded quickly and narrowed his eyes at the dark man in front of him, "We won't be able to keep it up forever, though."

"Won't need to," Chernabog shrugged, "Just long enough to reach Rumplestiltskin and destroy him completely. That's what we are here for, isn't it?"

There was a pause between man and devil and Hook finally sighed with a deep breath.

"I call the master suit," Hook said and looked at the glittering of his hook from the florescent lights.

"You may have it," Chernabog relented as if he was throwing the man a bone, "The night is mine. I never sleep when the moon is up."

"My men?"

"There are plenty of rooms," Chernabog looked over the group of men, "If I were them, I would look for my sleeping quarters before another one of them get the good ones."

At that the men all scrambled to their feet and ran toward the stairs to find their room.

"I wonder how long it will take them to notice that there is only one other room with a bed in it," Chernabog chuckled with the shake of his head.

"I want to know when we are going to go ahead with the destruction of a certain imp," Hook said and stepped up to him in front of the window, "The boy has been here for over two days now. He must have seen his father and seen what kind of man he is. If he was going to join our cause, he would have done so by now. I say we attack now. The old crocodile must suspect something is up by now with no action from your part."

"We will wait for the boy to come back. He may be more help than you would ever think."

"We wait too long and we will lose everything!" Hook seethed, "I have waited decades and centuries for the opportunity to kill that retched creature!"

"Patience is a virtue, Hook," Chernabog began to growl low in his throat and shifted just his eyes toward the pirate, "And a good way to make sure that I don't slice your head off."

"If you held that power, you wouldn't need me," Hook snarled and turned his back toward the original Dark One. A very hasty and bad decision.

An invisible grip caught his throat and lifted him into the air. The man was then thrown into the closest wall and all his limbs pasted to the classic wallpaper. Chernabog walked to his hanging ally and watched as he struggled with the action of breathing. Hook's eyes widened and found it harder to follow the man standing opposite him.

"Now, I am going to let you breath in a minute," Chernabog smiled cruelly, "But you have to understand something very important, Hook. This is my operation. This is my plan and this is my power. I may not have a connection to my dagger, but I have more than enough magic to end your miserable life before you get a chance to enact your revenge. Do I make myself clear?"

Hook's head bobbed as the lack of oxygen made things fuzzy for the pirate.

"Good," Chernabog flicked a finger and Hook took a much need breath of air though his limbs stayed in place on the wall, "You are only alive because I know that you are the only being that possibly has more hate for Rumplestiltskin than me and that's debatable."

"Not in my mind," Hook growled and shook his head, "I will kill him. I have given my word."

"I have a question that has been stuck in mind since I had discovered this extreme hatred," Chernabog paused and narrowed his eyes at the captive, "When you finally kill him, what will you do with yourself? You have done so much, but have lived for only one thing since the death of your precious Milah… the ultimate demise of that who killed her. What will you do when that goal has been met?"

"I will do what I have already agreed to," he sneered and looked out the windows, "I will take your power and do what you will. If I am nothing else, I am an honorable man when it comes to my dealings. It's the pirate code I live by. Our word must be solid."

"That was the right answer," Chernabog flicked his wrist this time and Hook fell to the floor of the den. He walked toward the front door, but didn't throw a passing glance to the man on the floor, "Don't try to test me again, Captain. You will not like the consequences."

"Where are you going?" Hook asked as he picked himself off the floor and brushed off his clothing.

"To answer the door, of course."

"But I haven't-"

A strong knock bounced against the door and Hook stopped in his tracks. Chernabog was getting proud of his new abilities. He was getting stronger.

Hook met Chernabog out in the foyer and waited for him to open the door. There, in the doorway was a conflicted looking Baelfire.

"Hello, young master Baelfire," Chernabog answered with a smile and motioned for him to come in, "I was hoping that you would be able to find me should the moment arise that you would want to."

"I am sure that your magic provided for that instance," Baelfire answered and walked in. He shot a look toward Hook and then looked back at Chernabog as he closed the door.

"It may have had its own hand in it, yes. What can I do for you, son?" Chernabog asked and put his hands on his hips. He put a strangely friendly smile of his face and tried to play up anything good that he could imagine. If he wasn't so good at manipulation, he probably would have failed.

"I am not your son," Baelfire reminded him

"Of course," Chernabog bowed his head slightly.

"I want to talk to you about my father," Baelfire said and quickly moved his eyes between the two men standing in front of him.

"Then by all means, he have much to discuss," Chernabog ushered Baelfire into the den and to one of the plush single chairs. Hook sat in the other one as Chernabog took the large settee. He overlooked the man as did Hook and they both took a look at one another before Chernabog spoke, "I assume that you have seen your father."

"Yes, we have spoken," Baelfire nodded and a very faint pained expression crossed his features.

"Was he everything that you remembered?" Hook asked and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his legs.

"Yes and no," Baelfire nodded his head from side to side. He narrowed his eyes then and focused on a spot on the wooden table in front of him, "He is still plagued by that darkness that I saw growing in him when the curse had just started. He is cruel to others and can cut anyone to the quick with just a word or even a look…"

"I still feel as if you are conflicted with him," Chernabog offered.

"I am," Baelfire nodded, never flinching from the spot on the table, "He has also changed. I see more of my father in him. The darkness is prevalent, but it has been reigned in. All by one person who does so much for him. More than I was ever able to do... Belle has done so much for him."

"Belle?" Hook asked and his spine straightened, "Is that an ally of his?"

"She is his true love," Baelfire smiled a little and shook his head, "I thought that he would have never loved again. Not after…"

Hook knew that he was about to talk about his mother, but he stopped himself once again. Hook always yearned for someone else to talk about Milah. He missed her and her laughter. He wondered if the man in front of him had inherited that from her like he had her lips and her nose. He wanted more stories about her and how she was before he even knew she walked the earth.

"Why don't you talk about her?" Hook asked and saw Baelfire stiffen, "Your mother was a beautiful person and I think that it blemishes her memory to forget her."

"Then you get that luxury," Baelfire said with a frown, "I don't remember my mother, because she was never there. I think I have you to thank for that."

"He is her murderer," Hook said with a snarl.

"Which happened only after he lost me. A good nine years after she left with you," Baelfire turned his eyes toward Hook, "You have those happy memories. I only have fragmented moments of nights were she was sober enough to even process I was there."

"She loved you."

"Apparently only under herself," Baelfire concluded and shook his head. He shook his head, "I remember vowing that I would kill whoever took her from me when I was a child. That's what a good son would do. Then she wasn't dead, but just gone… well, I didn't know what to do. What do you do when you discover your mother left you willingly because she wanted to be 'free'?"

Hook sat silent and watched the man he thought of as a boy. So much Milah's boy, but not. He had not seen himself as her son for a very long time.

"He admitted his involvement with mother's murder," Baelfire said slowly, "He told me the whole story. He says he regrets what he had done. He regrets killing my mother."

"As he should," Hook looked at his hook and moved his finger down the smoothed curve.

Baelfire ignored the other man and focused on Chernabog, "He is more human than I thought he would be, but I know that it's only because of Belle. The darkness is still in him, still fights to change him."

"This is true," Chernabog nodded and tapped his fingers over the table separating them.

"You told me that we could make him whole again. Make him completely human," Baelfire said with an undertone of eagerness, "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Chernabog agreed.

"Your magic can sure him of this curse?"

"There are only two ways to stop this curse completely," Chernabog stood up and began to pace the room, "One would be the power of true love, but a kiss in this world would not change a thing. Not at this point, anyway. But if what you say is true, this Belle may be a great ally and weapon against the dark magic."

"If her kiss cannot change him back, what is the other avenue?" Baelfire asked quickly.

"For that… I would have to have the blade," Chernabog turned back at Baelfire who frowned deeply.

"I thought you said that you didn't want it."

"I actually, can't touch it," Chernabog said in truth, but then turned twisted it in the next breath, "My magic is different from the dagger. It can destroy it, but I cannot wield the blade to control your father or the darkness in him."

"So if I were to bring you the dagger, I would be the one that could wield it?" Baelfire asked with an unsure expression, "You would not be able to touch it or control him?"

"It would be all up to you," he nodded with a sly smile, "Control of Rumplestiltskin is out of my hands."

"You would be able to destroy it? Would be able to free him of the curse that entraps him?" Bealfire asked eagerly.

"He would be free of it," Chernabog answered and leaned forward to hold out his hand toward Baelfire, "You have my word."

"That's all I ever wanted," Baelfire nodded and shook the devil's hand. He then turned to Hook who was fighting down a smirk behind his folded hands, "Why is he here, though? Do we really need him?"

"He is insurance should I need to keep the dark side of Rumplestiltskin under control," Chernabog explained, "Many people lost something to the Dark One. I know you don't think too highly on your mother, but she was this man's everything. He wants the curse lifted as much as you do."

"Why do you?"

"I don't like to see such souls as your father pray victim to such a desperate and vile curse," Chernabog smiled again and patted the back of Baelfire's hand, "Now, do what you can about that dagger and you will know what to do after that. I can guarantee it."

"What about the woman?" Hook suddenly spoke up and looked up at Chernabog who threw him a cautious look to watch his words, "If she can tame the beast with in him, maybe she could weaken the curse enough for the final blow. Would she be willing to help?"

"She loves my father regardless of what he is…" Baelfire said quietly, but then nodded, "She's helped him and I know that she sees him suffer under the shadows. She can help again, I'm sure."

"See if you can convince her to help us," Chernabog nodded and looked between the two men to show Baelfire toward the door, "She may come in more help than we realize. True loves often do."

"I will bring her," Baelfire smiled brightly at the notion that he may have his father back.

"Perfect," Chernabog smiled back, "You may call on me at any time and find me when you need. My name is Donovan. Remember that."

"Donovan," Baelfire nodded.

"And I would keep your father and his Belle out of the loop when it comes to this," he flitted his finger between them, "You know how protective the beast in him gets about that dagger."

"Don't I," Baelfire nodded, "Don't worry, he won't know."

"Perfect. Until next we meet, Baelfire."

"Thank you for everything, Donovan," Baelfire nodded toward him and ignored Hook behind him. Baelfire walked out of the house and turned down the street.

"I noticed that you blurred a few lines of truth in there," Hook said after the door was closed again.

"It's the best form of manipulation," Chernabog smiled dangerously, "Use the truth against the pure and it will always end in sweet chaos. Now, what shall we do with dear, lovely Belle?"

"What is the most painful for him?" Hook chuckled with a gleam of vengeance raging behind his eyes.

* * *

Baelfire climbed the stairs to the front of the old Victorian home with lightness to his step he had never had before. At least not one he has had in a very long time. He lifted his hand to knock on the door when his father pulled it open before he could make contact with the wood.

"I was hoping that you would show up," Rumplestiltskin smiled hopeful toward his son.

"I told you that I would," he nodded and came into the large home. He took a look around and saw all the trinkets and baubles that were in organized random placements, "A very eclectic collection."

"Things I have collected from others," Rumplestiltskin looked over the same baubles, "I had called Granny's and had your things brought over here into the guest room. I hope I didn't over step any boundaries in doing so."

"No, that's fine," Baelfire put his hands out to stop him from feeling any negative emotions, "I had hoped to talk to you over a few things still."

"Then the sitting room?" Rumplestiltskin motioned to the left.

"This might be better coming right out," Baelfire took a deep breath, "Do you still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The dagger, papa," Baelfire saw a steel like shield snap shut behind his father's eyes.

"What would you need with that thing?" he asked and remembered the last time that he allowed someone he thought was his son hold it.

"I just want to make sure that no one can touch it. Now that you have your magic back… you never know who might want to wield it," Baelfire frowned.

"It is safe," was all that was said, "I am still trying to find a way to rid myself of it and that which follows it."

"What if I found a way?" Baelfire asked.

"Another magic bean?" Rumplestiltskin leaned on his cane, "I trust you, Bae. More than anyone else, but I don't trust anything that is connected to that blade. Nothing good comes of it."

"You didn't follow me once," Baelfire put a hand on his father's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, "Jump with me this time, papa. We will find a way to fight it together."

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, a frown of uncertainty crossing his features. He reluctantly patted his son's opposite shoulder and nodded.

"Follow me," he said quietly and led him toward the bottom of the stairs.

Through a few secret doors and a different room below even the basement, he opened a protective enchantment over two items that sat in the middle of the room. Rumplestiltskin nodded his head toward the two items and let Baelfire step toward them.

He looked at the chipped cup that looked like it was used, but cleaned for its time locked in the protection of the basement treasure room. Then on a red pillow was the blade with his father's name printed upon it. He moved toward it and then looked to his father. He nodded in acceptance and Baelfire picked it up. He frowned at the cold metal and everything that the thing had done to his father.

"I cursed myself to protect you," Rumplestiltskin said, "After I lost you, after I didn't follow you… I stayed cursed because I found out that I could get to you only through the magic that had manifested in me. That it would lead me to this world and hopefully to you. Now that you are here…"

"I can destroy it, papa. Than you would be free."

"I would want that more than anything else," he smiled sadly.

"…but you're not going to do it."

"I will," Rumplestiltskin nodded and walked to his son to put the blade back on the pillow, "But I must be assured that the dark magic outside of myself will not come after you or Belle. This isn't about me anymore, Bae. It is protecting that which is most precious to me. Just wait a little longer."

Baelfire felt disappointment, but hope rise in him, "You will be free of it, papa."

"I hope so… I really do."


	13. Chapter 12: Opened Eyes

**Chapter Twelve: **Opened Eyes

"_True friends stab you in the front."_

~**Ocsar Wilde**

James took a deep breath after leaving mother superior's office. Or was she the Blue Fairy now with their memories reawakened? Without fairy dust, she seemed to be as powerless as the rest of them. James took the books he had received from Rumplestiltskin to her, but they didn't seem to do much good. She didn't have any more information on them other than to be careful with magic; for even good magic could be misused for evil purposes. He barely understood the books to begin with and without a magical bone in his body, he couldn't even fathom on how to use them.

"Another deal down the drain," he muttered and tossed the books in the cabin of his truck. All he wanted was his family back together and they could start to get back home where they belong.

He looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds over head. He knew rain clouds and even storm clouds when he saw them, but these were in a category all their own. Something didn't feel right and with all the magic hoarding villains in this town, he wasn't going to let his guard down. He hopped in his truck and got to the bus stop for Henry before the sky opened up. He turned the truck off and waited for the bus to start unloading.

The boy bounded out of the bus and then nearly jumped into the truck, "You would never guess what I found out today!"

"What's that?" James smiled at Henry's enthusiasm. The boy could brighten anyone's day.

"I think I found out who Donovan is," Henry smiled again and brought out a text from the school library, "I was doing some reading on some different cultures for a project and ran across _this_."

He opened the book across the others that were between the two of them.

"Henry, I had a talk with-" James started, but then looked down on the page. There on the opened page was a large picture of a dark devil, reaching out of what looked like a volcano. The eyes holding the bright colors of flames and large wings enveloping the sky while countless sprits and ghosts circled the form. Under the picture was a name printed in large characters.

"Chernabog," James read and nodded. He already knew this because of Rumplestiltskin. He was right. He was really hoping that he was just overreacting. But now that there was some literature on the subject, he really didn't like how the dark stranger, and now confirmed devil, hadn't been heard from in quite a while.

"Yeah, creepy picture right?" Henry put the book back on his lap as James started the truck, "It says here that he is the Slavic God of Death or the 'Black God'. Not much is known of the deity, but he is, like all others of the dark realm, devious, dangerous and manipulative. He collects souls to survive in his forms. If given a source of power, he will strive to reign over all who oppose him and will take control of others through his pieces of hidden power…"

"I hate it when Rumplestiltskin is right," James hummed and turned his truck away from their apartment, "I think a visit to the Dark One is in order."

* * *

James pulled up to the old Victorian home and got out to look it over. It was still in one piece and without the sight or sound of Donovan in the past week, seemed to be safe for the moment. Henry jumped out to the sidewalk and looked over the bed of the truck at James.

"So what are we doing here, gramps?"

"Making sure that an alliance is still strong," James muttered and took a deep breath before he climbed the steps to the door.

He knocked and waited for the tell tale sounds of cane against the floor. Instead he heard the shuffling of feet and an unknown face opened the door instead.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was looking for Gold," James said with a frown on his face. He heard Henry gasp behind him, "I wanted to go over a few things with him."

"He's having breakfast at the moment," the man said and began to shut the door.

"Baelfire, it's okay," Rumplestiltskin walked from the kitchen and motioned toward the door, "They are allies, if not friends."

Baelfire shrugged and let the two visitors in, "By all means then."

James nodded to the new man and Henry smiled at him as he passed behind his grandfather. Rumplestiltskin ushered them into the sitting room and they made themselves comfortable. Baelfire sat in another chair to his father's side when Henry took a seat next to James on the couch.

"What do I owe the visit?" Rumplestiltskin asked and looked over the Charmings.

"I haven't heard from our mutual interest in a while," James said and eyed Baelfire carefully, unsure what he can say in front of him, "It seems a bit too quiet and too easy for him to just up and disappear, don't you think?"

"Oh, he's not gone, just biding his time," Rumplestiltskin said and looked toward Baelfire, "Would you mind getting some tea for us and the Charmings, Bae?"

"Sure," Baelfire said with a sigh and got off the chair and went toward the kitchen.

"I'll go with him," Henry smiled and nearly skipped after the man.

"Well, now that they are out of earshot," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh, "How is that light magic coming?"

"Not very forth coming without fairy dust," James growled, "Who is he?"

"My son."

"Your…" James frowned and tilted his head at the man, "You had a son back home… how did he get here?"

"He came here far before you were born. Right after I became the dark one and I lost him to this world."

"How is that possible?"

"Time has no bearing on magic," Rumplestiltskin supplied as an answer, "What was only fifteen years for him was over three hundred for me."

"That would mean that he was put in this world when we already were here," James shook his head to try and understand it.

"Don't try to figure it out, Charming. It will only cause a very large headache," Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, "He showed up a few days ago."

James paused for a moment and then his frown increased, "Don't you find that a little too convenient for a certain black god."

"You've been doing your research," Rumplestiltskin smirked, "Tell me, where did you find it? He's been a very hard figure to track down in literary terms."

"Henry found that out today from the school library," James said with a flip of his hand as Rumplestiltskin nodded in what looked like acceptance. Apparently one place he very rarely ventured, "Look, I know what it's like to lose a child and you want to believe that the first one that comes along is them, but what if it isn't?"

"The first one that did come along wasn't my Bae," Rumplestiltskin said with a warning tone, "Found out that one pretty quickly."

"I just find it strange that when Chernabog turns quiet, a long lost son shows up and earns back his father's trust. It's something, as a person from the outside looking in, that I would be very wary of."

Rumplestiltskin looked a bit conflicted for a moment before he turned back to a calm, blank face, "My son is back with me. Don't make the mistake in thinking that I don't care about the devil breathing down my neck. It makes me that much more aware of it."

"I know you want your son… I can see it clearly," James tried to reason, "But I am keeping my part of the deal, Rumplestiltskin. I want to keep you in one piece and Chernabog from hurting my people. That includes Belle."

Rumplestiltskin sat up a little straighter and his eyes flicked back and forth before they settled on the prince again, "I appreciate your worry, Charming. But of all the people that you would have to worry about, Baelfire is not one of them when it concerns me."

"Has he asked about the dagger yet?" James asked bluntly.

"How would you…?"

"Who do you think I would go to for information on light magic?" James asked with a tilt of his head.

"I hate fairies," Rumplestiltskin grumbled and shook his head, "I raised my son to be a good man. He was a better one than I even at the age of thirteen. You have no reason to fear that he-"

"The text said that Chernabog could control others or even be manipulative," James whispered harshly as he heard Henry talk to the man in the other room, "Even great men are brought down with their good intentions when evil sneaks in and blurs the boundaries."

"Are you saying that Chernabog brought my son back to me?" Rumplestiltskin asked with an unconvinced smile on his face, "Why would that devil try to bring me happiness that he knew I was searching for all along?"

"To know that it would be an even greater pain when he took it away from you," James hissed as he leaned forward, "I know how evil works too, Rumplestiltskin. I've been fighting it for a very long time."

"So have I, Charming. Longer than you know," Rumplestiltskin hissed back under his breath.

Baelfire and Henry came back into the sitting room with tea tray in hand. Henry held a smile on his face which fell a little at the sight of his grandfather's stiff posture and Rumplestiltskin's leering stare.

"Anything going on?" Baelfire asked and shifted his eyes from one man to another.

"The Charmings were just leaving," Rumplestiltskin stood from his chair and looked at the tea, "It looks like we will be having that tea to ourselves, instead."

"Oh," Baelfire knew that something happened between the two men. He could feel the restraint that his father was practicing pouring off of him in waves.

"It was lovely of you to stop by and check on us, Charming, but you don't want to get caught out in that storm approaching, now do you?" Rumplestiltskin walked toward the door and held out a hand for Charming and Henry to follow him.

"Don't really see it happening any other way at this point," James sighed and held out a hand to Henry who took it as a sign to follow him. James turned back to Rumplestiltskin before he stepped out the door, "Just make sure that you stay dry when the storm hits."

"I plan on it," Rumplestiltskin flashed him a smile and shut the door behind him.

James and Henry ran toward the truck and got in before the first of the rain began to splash down.

"What was that about?" Henry asked.

"A very stubborn man coming to a realization about something he may not be ready for," James said as he turned the key and drove toward the apartment.

"That's his son," Henry said as he beamed.

"Is that what that man told you?" James asked, his hands gripping the wheel.

"No, I remember his face from the book. He was a lot younger, but it was him," Henry nodded.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Family," Henry shrugged and turned to look at his grandfather, "… and how weird and wonderful they could be."

"You're telling me, kid."

* * *

"So, what did he say that you didn't like?" Baelfire asked and put the tea tray down between the two of them, now settled in the study.

"What made you think that…" Rumplestiltskin's voice dropped off by the look on Baelfire's face. He took a breath and shook his head when he knew that Baelfire wouldn't just let it drop, "He was wondering if you were really my son, and if you weren't if it was blinding me about the subject at hand."

"What's that?"

Rumplestiltskin lifted a small cup from a set that he didn't use too often and sipped from it before he continued, "There are other evils in the world than me, Bae. Some much greater."

"I know that," Baelfire nodded and sipped from his own cup.

"There is a very dangerous one that has come back for me," Rumplestiltskin explained and looked into his cup, "He wants to collect."

"So you owe him something," Baelfire said knowingly.

"I owe him nothing, for I didn't make a deal with him," Rumplestiltskin looked into the distance, his eyes glazing over just slightly, "When I took the blade and became the Dark One, I did so to gain enough power to protect us. I didn't know and was not told that I would also become indebted to something far more devious and dark than my soul would ever be. I was tricked, as were all the other souls that fell to the blade."

"There is something that controls the dagger?" Baelfire asked and tried to understand.

"No, something that created it," Rumplestiltskin said in finality, "Now it wants to collect a heavy price that I refuse to pay. Especially now that you are back here with me. I will do anything to stop this devil from taking everything that I love again."

"Will it go away with the blade should the blade be destroyed?" Baelfire asked and his eyes subconsciously floated to the hallway that led to the secret door.

"I don't believe so," Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "The blade is part of him, but he is not part of the blade. I know he would like to keep it if possible, but I am sure that he has a good idea of what to do should the blade be destroyed. He is also sure that I won't destroy it until I have a good idea on how to rid myself and this place of him for good. He has been a scourge of this existence long enough."

"Do you hear yourself? My father?" Baelfire pointed to him and smirked a little with the shake of his head when Rumplestiltskin finally looked at him, "You are starting to sound like a hero with all that talk of taking out the evil and saving a land that isn't even his."

"Don't be silly, Bae," Rumplestiltskin smirked back and leaned back into his chair, "I am stuck here until the curse is completely broken and I really don't need the competition for darkest magic."

Baelfire smirked wider and knew that his father was trying to play it off. He was a good man below all those shadows and he would do anything to bring that man back.

"In all honesty, I just want it to be safe for you and Belle. He will use you two against me. He already knows about Belle and it may be only a little time before he knows about you as well. I will not allow for something to threaten you. It will not stand."

"I'll be careful," Baelfire nodded.

"Good, and now that is settled," Rumplestiltskin stood and put the cup back on the tray, "I am going to pay a visit to the spinning wheel. Some more research and experimenting are needed before we can totally discount the villain in our midst."

"What is his name?" Baelfire asked and looked over his shoulder as his father began to walk out of the room.

"Chernabog, the Dark God," Rumplestiltskin growled out the name, "Don't go looking for him. He is mine to handle. Just be on your toes, Bae."

Baelfire nodded and looked back at his tea. When his father's footsteps were out of hearing range and the back kitchen door closed, Baelfire stood and stepped toward the hidden door.

He held a staring contest with the door. His mind was at war with his heart. He knew that he should walk away. He should tell his father about the plan of two other men, one of which he knew should hate him. Then his heart pulls him closer to the door. He wanted to take the blade, the dagger and break it over the fires of Hell. He wanted to destroy it so that it would never harm another being, another life. He wanted to save his father.

"… why don't I ever have the answer?" he asked himself and his feet still refused to move. He closed his eyes and thought and prayed hard for an answer. Does he go against his father's wishes and take the one thing that could be both his undoing and salvation? Or does he tell of the plan of other mortal men? Surely Donovan, being a light magic holder, would have something to protect them should they need it against Chernabog.

A single gust of air pushed against his back and made him take a step forward. He opened his eyes as the door opened on its own. He looked over his shoulder toward where his father had left to go spin in the basement.

"_Don't worry… he will not know a single thing…"_ a voice whispered through Baelfire's mind. He took a breath and nodded in agreement. His feet began to travel down the stairs and toward the dagger that would save his father.

"_He will be saved by your hand_," the voice chanted in his mind, "_He will be saved. The town will be saved. The world…_"

"I don't care about the world, or even about this town," Baelfire stepped into the dark room beneath the basement. He walked to where he felt the magic barrier before. It lowered before him and he didn't know if that was his father's doing or another source. He reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the dagger, "As long as he is free of this."

**A/N**: Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you had a great and happy holiday. Here is my gift to you, two chapters! Please enjoy and review. That would be the best gift for me. Until later, dearies!


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**Chapter Thirteen:** Betrayal

"_You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal._

_A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't.__"_

~**Caleb Carr**

Baelfire walked into the library and noticed a few buckets half filled with water dotted the floor of the reception area. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. If the empty shelves above one of the buckets were any indication, she will need to replace some titles. He chuckled light heartedly and heard what sounded like a hair dryer toward the back of the library.

"Belle? Are you here?" he called back a little louder than usual.

The hair dryer stopped and Belle came toward the front of the shop. Her face lit into a large smile when she saw who it was at her front desk.

"Bealfire," she greeted and was about to gesture for a hug, but felt that might have been asking a little too much in so little time. She instead put her hands and arms firmly at her side. She walked to the middle of the desk and held out her hands toward him, "What can I do for you? How can I help you?"

"Was… that a blow dryer I heard back there?" Baelfire chuckled again and nodded toward the back.

"Oh, yeah," Belle swiped some of her hair behind her ear, "I could never handle the thing when it came to my hair, but it's great when it comes to drying out books."

"How bad was it?"

"Just some reference and law books," she shrugged, "Not a big loss if I have to cut ties. I'm just glad that it didn't go after the first editions."

"Papa could just get them back to normal in a heartbeat."

"I'd much rather that I just did it myself," she rolled her eyes, "Better that it take longer and it be right than doing it quick and having to owe a foot."

"I know the feeling," Baelfire nodded, "We have more in common than I think."

Belle smiled with a giggle, "Maybe more than distaste of magic and loving your father?"

"Maybe," he paused and then looked her over. She would help him, he knew it. He ran a hand through his hair and made him look so much like the young boy that Rumplestiltskin had told her about, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh?" she asked with a spark of excitement behind her eyes.

"Yeah, it's something that I have to show you, though," he pointed to the doors of the library, "Can you stay away from the library for a little bit?"

She looked around as if thinking it over and ended with a nod, "I think I can take an afternoon off."

"Great," he smiled.

She went to the back to her apartment, locked what she needed to, grabbed a jacket and walked back to the front of the library. He held out an arm for her and she looped her arms through his.

Outside the library was one of Gold's Mercedes and Baelfire shrugged, "He's trying to make up for birthdays missed."

"Ah," Belle sighed and ran her hand over the side of the hood, "I hope you know how to drive. I haven't had the opportunity yet."

"Don't worry, hop in," he opened the passenger door and closed it after she slid in.

"So," she said once he slid into the driver's seat, "Where are we going?"

"To meet a friend," he said and turned the engine over.

Belle smiled and felt like it was a guessing game like what she and Rumplestiltskin would play in her time in the Dark Castle. He _was_ a lot like his father.

"Do I know this friend?" she asked as she watched the buildings pass them down Main Street.

"I don't think so," he shook his head, "He isn't much for connecting with a lot of people."

"A shut in?" she lifted her eyebrows, "Well, at least I will have something in common with him."

Soon the buildings disappeared and the forests began to flank each side of the car. Belle took a deep breath and then tried to keep her breathing even. They were getting dangerously close to the town border and she had flashbacks of the mine trying to flicker through her mind. She turned her head toward Baelfire whose eyes kept searching the road ahead of them.

"Where exactly is this friend, Baelfire?" Belle asked uneasily.

"He's close," Baelfire said more to himself than to her, "Don't worry. He's close."

After a few more minutes Belle saw the welcome sign of Storybrooke and two figures standing just before it. Belle put a hand out and covered one of Baelfire's as the car crept into a slow stop.

"Baelfire, get us out of here," Belle said in a warning tone, "You cannot trust that man. The one in black…"

"It's okay, Belle," he patted her hand and started to climb out of the car, "He's the friend. He's going to help, papa."

"No, Baelfire, you don't-" she tried to grab a hold of his jacket, but he was out of her grasp before she could. He closed his car door and she quickly climbed out of her side. She knew the monster in front of them, but he did not. She was not going to leave Rumplestiltskin's son in the hands of that devil. She nearly ran around the front of the car and stood between Baelfire and the two men. One not a man and the other she didn't recognize, "Baelfire, stay behind me."

"Nice to see you again, Beauty," Chernabog chuckled and looked her up and down, "A nice choice of clothing for today's events."

"What do you have planned?" she growled and glared at him from under her lashes, "What have you told him?"

"What he needed to hear," Chernabog said and made a flourish as if she had insulted him.

"You mean what he needed to hear from you to get him to help you," she corrected him and watched his movements.

"You are such a clever beauty, clever princess," he sneered and chuckled. He turned toward Hook and then looked back at her, "Does she remind you of anyone?"

"Not really," Hook walked toward her and tried to get a better look at her. She would take a step back toward Baelfire to shield him from the men in front of them. He looked into her eyes, "Ah… so that's it. The eyes. Same fire and determination to protect as Milah had. Nearly the same color, too."

"Milah?" Belle asked instantly and narrowed her eyes at the man closest to her. Her mind raced and it suddenly connected with the truth, "You're her lover?"

"_Was_ is the word you were looking for," he reached out and felt a lock of her hair between his fingers. He watched her lips twist into a grimace and she pulled her hair away from his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch me," she spat at him and he chuckled gleefully.

"Definitely the same fighting spirit," he said with a laugh and went back to stand next to Chernabog.

Chernabog looked past Belle and toward Baelfire, "Did you bring the other piece of the puzzle?"

"I did," he nodded and brushed past Belle. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his father's dagger.

"Baelfire, no!" Belle grabbed his arm, "Don't you see? He is using you to get what he wants! He will destroy your father!"

"Belle, he is going to help papa," he smiled back at her a little amused.

"He is Chernabog!" she screamed and it made him pause for a moment, "He is the reason your father is cursed to begin with!"

"No, you're confused. This is Donovan. He uses light magic. He knows how to destroy the blade. He will protect us against Chernabog."

"That's right, boy," Chernabog nodded and held out his hand to him, "Now come, we will start on it."

"You are manipulating him, aren't you?" she snarled at Chernabog, "How could you twist a son's love for his father like this?"

He only smirked at her as Baelfire came closer.

"Don't you see, Belle?" Baelfire continued, "We can finally help free papa. He won't have to be dark anymore. He will be himself again."

Chernabog begins to reach for Baelfire, but before he could touch him, Belle launched herself between the two of them, "NO!"

Chernabog held up his hand to catch Belle in mid jump. He picked her up from the ground and held her in the air with her hands restrained behind her, "That isn't needed."

"You don't need to hold her," Baelfire shook his head, "She just doesn't understand. She will help."

"Oh, she will help, just not in the way you want her to," Hook said and looked closely at the beauty now dangling in mid air.

"What is happening?" Baelfire asked and held fast to the dagger in his hand. He looked between the light wizard and the pirate that kept stalking around Belle. They both looked proud, accomplished… evil. He shook his head as everything began to fall into place, "You… you said that you would be able to free him if I brought the dagger and Belle to you."

"Dear boy," Chernabog chuckled softly almost lovingly and eyed the blade, "I lied."

"What?"

"Whose voice do you think tricked your precious father in the first place?" Chernabog smiled knowingly and Hook paced around the area so that he was between Baelfire and the car.

"You are a smart boy, but too invested in your heart," Hook said in a tisk-tisk tone, "That always leads to heartbreak."

"Now with your help, I have both of his lights," Chernabog smiled and looked up at Belle who was struggling with all her strength to break the invisible bonds that held her aloft. He turned to Baelfire and nodded toward the blade, "Call him."

"What?" Baelfire asked in a hushed tone.

"Call him," Chernabog said slower and then twisted his hand. In the next moment Belle cried out in pain. She coughed against whatever was squeezing her and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop screaming.

"Don't Baelfire," she gasped, "Get out of here… warn him."

Another twist and she yelled again.

"She's running out of breath and time, boy," Chernabog warned him.

Baelfire looked from Belle to the dagger shining in his hand. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, "I can't let any more innocent people die because I didn't act."

Chernabog twisted his hand back and Belle could breath fully again.

She shook her head weakly and looked at Baelfire, "No… please…"

Baelfire held the blade above his head, "I call for the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin, I command thee to appear."

There was a slight rush of wind and Baelfire closed his eyes as he felt the presence of his father materialize behind him.

"This was a surprise."

The whole group turned to the Mercedes where Rumplestiltskin sat perched on the hood with a cane overlaid in his lap. He hopped off the car in his expensive suit and watched as Hook walked back toward the floating Belle. Chernabog smiled with a victorious smirk. He looked toward the man holding the blade and saw his that his own son held a tight grip on the blade.

"I don't know how you manage to do it," Rumplestiltskin looked at Chernabog and stopped to the side of Baelfire. He looked at the sight and saw the mix of emotions on Belle's face. She was relieved that he was there, but so scared that he was in more danger. This was true with the dagger in someone else's grasp. He turned back to the mastermind, "You take everything that I loved, and then when I finally get it back… you turn it against me."

"Call it a skill," Chernabog smiled and waved a hand to pull Baelfire next to him, "What do you think, Rumplestiltskin? A little much brining your boy into the mix?"

Rumplestiltskin stood still and watched both his movements and Hook's.

"Although, I knew that your lovely beauty would be a little too smart to get the dagger from you. Not much for magic, is she?"

"Neither is Bae," he answered that time, "At least that's the impression that I once had."

Baelfire cringed at the tone. That was fully Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, not his father.

"What are you trying to do, hm?" Rumplestiltskin asked and folded his arms over his chest, "Going to have my child end me with the dagger? Or were you thinking of the good captain? I know he and I have grievances to still fight through."

"Grievances indeed," Hook's voice rumbled.

"Baelfire, hold him there," Chernabog turned to the boy-man next to him.

"No, I won't let you hurt him," Baelfire shook his head and was about to toss the blade, but felt another one against his back.

"You'd best think that through again, boy," Hook whispered into his ear from behind. Rumplestiltskin's body shifted and he took a step toward them where they held his son.

"You can kill me, but I will not let you take away my only family," Balefire hissed back at the pirate.

"I would never kill you," Hook chuckled as he released him and then turned to Belle, "But his whore… well, not much emotional attachment."

Hook nearly tore Belle from the air and held her tight against him. She screamed as she torn from the magic and into the arms of the pirate. His fingers dug into her arms as his hook kept a little more than delicate position over her wrist.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin yelled and took a running step forward before he caught himself.

"Don't do it, Baelfire!" she yelled and felt him grab both of her hands in one of his and his hook came up to her cheek, "Get out of here!"

Hook held his hook tight against her cheek and spoke into her opposite ear, "Even after everything that he has done to you and others… you still fight for him?"

"If you knew something of true love, you wouldn't question it," Belle said in a strangled, yet strong voice.

Hook sneered down at her and cut his hook into her pale cheek.

"No!" Rumplestiltskin tried to push forward, but the power of the blade kept him back. He looked at Baelfire who shook his head at his father.

"Bae… son, please," Rumplestiltskin said softly and both Hook and Chernabog turned toward him in surprise as it was the first time they heard the cursed soul beg for anything since getting his powers. Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees in his effort to get closer to Belle and Baelfire, "Take me…"

"What?" Baelfire asked with his grip white knuckled on the dagger. He watched his father closely. He would never have imagined that he would ever see his father on his knees again. He was begging. He was surrendering… for her.

"Rum, no…" Belle gasped and hissed from the deep gash on her cheek.

"Don't let them hurt her. I will give it willingly. Just, let me send her to a safe place," Rumplestiltskin tried to reason. When Baelfire turned to look at Belle and then back at Rumplestiltskin the confusion was easy to read in Bealfire's features. His son didn't understand. He turned to Chernabog, "Let me keep her safe and I will give you my soul."

"No…" Chernabog set his hand on Baelfire's shoulder and suddenly Baelfire couldn't feel his arms. They were now Chernabog's to control. Chernabog smiled and patted his head, "Hook and I want a little more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I would just kill her," Hook said and ran his hook lightly over Belle's mouth and then her neck trailing the blood from her cheek after it, "Like you had killed Milah… but then, what is worse than your true love being there, but a stranger? To watch _you_ kill her when all she sees is a stranger. A monster."

"Beautiful isn't it?" Chernabog chuckles darkly. He pats Baelfire's shoulder, "Keep him there."

"No! I won't do it!" Rumplestiltskin yelled and screamed as Hook held Belle by her hands and walked closer and closer to the border. Rumplestiltskin clawed at the ground, where he couldn't pass. He screamed and yelled like a mad man toward Belle and Hook. He looked up at Baelfire, "Bae! Please! Don't let them do this! Not to her! Belle! _BELLE_!"

Belle struggled against Hook's grip, but couldn't break free. Her eyes trailed back to Rumplestiltskin and tears began to flow. He couldn't hear her through his own roars of frustration and pain. He saw her lips move and he faintly read them say 'I love you' one more time. Baelfire watched and he felt his lip twitch. The first time that his father fought this hard for anything, and it was for her.

"Wait!" Baelfire yelled through the power that Chernabog had put over him. Hook stopped and looked back at Baelfire and Chernabog.

Chernabog stood in front of the boy and looked him in the eyes, "What?"

"If anyone throws her over the border, I will do it," he said to Chernabog's face.

"Why would I let you do that?" he chuckled.

"Because if I have seen anything today, it is that he loves her more than he ever loved me," Baelfire looked past Chernabog to his father and then to the black god once more. A single tear flowed down his cheek, "He never let go of his magic for me. Here he is giving _everything_ up… for her. Let me be the one that separates that bond."

Chernabog studied his face for a moment, "You brought your father here to save her life, and you are going to help us destroy that which you saved?"

"I thought she was an innocent," he explained and gritted his teeth, "What kind of innocent steals a father from a son? I now see that he would choose her over me… every time."

Chernabog pats his hand on Baelfire's head once again and waves at Hook, "Let him do it."

Baelfire felt his arms and legs back under his control. He walked up to Hook and took both of Belle's hands in one of his as the other held the blade. He heard his father begin to beg once again behind him. Telling him that he was wrong- that he loved them both. He wanted them both happy and safe. Nothing seemed to break through as he looked at the woman in his hands.

"How could he ever love someone more than his son?" Balefire asked her face to face.

"He has never loved anyone more than you…" she whispered to him with tears beginning to run down her face and over her wound, "_Never_."

"Maybe it would be better to forget," Balefire dragged her to the edge and looked at the neon line he crossed only days ago.

"I don't want to forget…please."

"You weren't supposed to be part of our story," he growled a little and his hands dug into her arms.

"I understand that. So please, get to your father and go somewhere safe," she whispered to him and tried one more time, "I would rather die than to forget him. I would rather die, than watch him die. Please… He's lost so much. Don't let him lose you again."

Baelfire gritted his teeth one more time and punched against her stomach to keep her from talking. He pulled her back, ready for the toss and heard his father scream for her one more time. He closed his eyes, "I am sorry, papa."

Belle hit the ground face down and the blue light of the curse surrounded her body. Her head seemed to bob with the new sensation of magic flowing around her and she pushed herself up. She turned her body carefully and tried to crawl back toward the line. She only used one hand and arm as the other one seemed to be cradled around her middle. She gritted her teeth and just as her fingers brushed over the line, she collapsed.

"BELLE!" Rumplestiltskin screamed.

Baelfire looked over his shoulder and then told him, "Go to her, if you can."

Chernabog and Hook smiled at the sight and watched a broken Rumplestiltskin claw, crawl and eventually limp to the line. Baelfire stood back and watched as his father kept most of his body on the Storybrooke side of the line. He grabbed her hand that was just over the border and the light of the curse tried to push him back. With strength unknown to even him, he pulled her back over the line and into his arms.

"That was pretty impressive," Hook said to Baelfire and patted him on the back with his hand, "Ever think about going into piracy?"

Baelfire didn't move, didn't flinch, and just watched as his father curled over the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Belle? Belle?" Rumplestiltskin hugged her to him and ran a soft hand over her cheek. He pushed hair from her face and tried not to touch the new gash along her face. He tried to use magic to bring her to or fix any scratches or forming bruises, but it didn't work on her. He felt the despair of her loss sink into his bones and begin to settle once more. He leaned his forehead against hers as their noses touched, "Belle… dearest, please…"

In her arm curled around her middle he noticed something flashed up at him. He moved her arm just slightly and the dagger was wrapped gently in her hand. Rumplestiltskin looked at the dagger, knowing that power anywhere.

"How could he?" Chernabog noticed the shift in magic and turned Baelfire toward him. He looked over the man, but didn't see the dagger on his person, "You whelp! You gave him back the dagger!"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at Baelfire and understood. He saved her. He saved them both.

Baelfire was suddenly caught around the waist by Chernabog before Rumplestiltskin could process it. He held up a field over the man to keep him from being transported with Rumplestiltskin. Baelfire looked sadly back at his father and nodded.

"I am sorry, papa," he repeated.

"So am I," Rumplestiltskin said quietly.

"Go," Baelfire said quietly and the tried to turn on Chernabog to distract him, "GO!"

Rumplestiltskin held his hand over Belle's and took a deep breath. By the next second, they were both gone in a mist of purple magic.

"NO!" Chernabog cried to the sky and threw Baelfire from him, "NO!"

* * *

James sat in front of one of the station's computers and scanned through the pages of information that he could. There had to be more information. There had to be another way. If a black demi-god could jump worlds, than so could he. Henry sat in one of the chairs at the side of his desk, going through his book and a few that he had borrowed from the school library.

Suddenly there was a crash in the middle of the station and James was quick to pull Henry under his own body. He looked up and tried to peer through the open door to the now crushed deputy desk. He got up and put a hand out to tell Henry to stay down.

He walked out to the middle of the debris and found an unconscious Belle and a very weak and worried Rumplestiltskin. His tie was cut and bloodied from what looked like her cheek. His suit was dirty and unkempt. There was a dagger cupped by Belle's hand and his hand covered hers.

James knelt to the ground as he shouted over his shoulder, "Henry call for an ambulance!"

Henry nodded from the doorway and grabbed the phone.

James looked over Belle and then looked up at Rumplestiltskin, "What happened?"

Rumplestiltskin took deep breaths and it was only then that James noticed that he was crying.

"Gold!" James shouted at him and shook his head, "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Chernabog!" Rumplestiltskin roared and hugged Belle tighter, "You were right… you were right…"

"Henry!" James yelled back.

"They are on their way."

"This was the first place I could think of," Rumplestiltskin said softly, "Wanted to make sure she would be safe."

"We'll get you two looked at, don't worry," James checked over to his left and found a small first aid kit and brought out some gauze for Belle's face, "I will make sure that you will be okay. Chernabog did this on his own?"

"No, not on his own…" Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"Then who else? Who would help him?" James asked and tried to clean the free flowing blood, "Your son?"

"Bae helped us get out of there. No, someone more despicable than me."

"Who?"

Henry came over with some water and tried to help his grandfather. Rumplestiltskin looked up at the boy and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Henry," Rumplestiltskin said slowly as his tears receded, "What does that wonderful book of yours say about a Captain Hook?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I have been a super bad, bad author and haven't been updating like I should. It is horrible, I know. I will be updating the next couple of chapters shortly though, so please look forward to that. I just forgot over the excitement of the holidays. but I must, as all authors do, must let you stew of this somewhat of a cliffhanger for just a little while. I hope you have enjoyed the twist of events. And also, if interested, I am writing a red cricket fic as we speak- seriously I am writing the last few chapters in just the other computer window. I hope you will enjoy that one as well. And now, as always, until next chapter, dearies!


	15. Chapter 14:Fallout

**Chapter Fourteen:** Fallout

"_Love is much like a wild rose,_

_beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_

~ **Mark Overby**

Baelfire hit against one of the thick trees and felt his shoulder pop out of place instantly. He slid to the ground where a tree root came to life and slapped him across the face. His lips burst open across the top and he gritted his teeth against the pain. His clothing already torn and dirtied from the beating that Chernabog insisted was needed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and against the tree.

"You ruined _everything_," Chernabog growled at the man on the ground, "We had him in our clutches and your worthless sense of honor ruined it! You are too much your father's son."

"You say that as an insult… I take it proudly," Baelfire spat out and licked his burst lip with his tongue, "I will fight until my dying breath and choose him every time. You twisted words and manipulated my love for him."

"He abandoned you, and yet still you fight for him," Chernabog scoffed and shook his head.

"He retreated to fight another day," he groaned as he shifted his weight, "The day where he will defeat you."

"No one can defeat me," Chernabog chuckled over the thought of it.

Hook stepped up to Baelfire and knelt down next to him. His hook gently pushing the boy's head up to meet his eyes, "If you were any other man, you would be dead for taking my opportunity for vengeance away."

"He will kill you by the end of this," Baelfire nearly promised Hook and looked away.

"I am so_ tired_ of your courage," Chernabog's anger elevated and he picked up the man from the ground and out of Hook's grasp. He held him, forcing the magic to focus on his throat. Bealfire grasped at his neck with his able arm and looked down at Chernabog in defiance, "You are no longer of any use to me. You have made your last, heroic act."

Hook looked at the man in the air and then at Chernabog. His Milah's face flashed in front of his eyes and her pained expression pushed him forward. He held out his hand and pushed Chernabog's arms down, effectively dropping Baelfire to the ground again. Baelfire gasped for fresh air and coughed on the dust that had been picked up.

"What did you do that for?" Chernabog roared and stood over Hook, "You could always take his place, Hook, if your lover's son means that much to you."

"You say that he has no value, I disagree," Hook said quickly and then shifted his eyes, "…respectively."

"What do you mean?" Chernabog asked with narrowed eyes.

"We took the memory from the woman that he loves. He has lost her, even if she lives," Hook motions so that Chernabog would follow. After the black god nodded, he continued, "All he has is this boy. We dangle him in front of him and he will follow anywhere we take him. On to more common ground, maybe. See if he wouldn't give himself again for his safety. For his son's life…"

"Hm," Chernabog thought and looked at the still sputtering Baelfire. He nodded and looked at Hook, "If he fails us again, I will kill you both."

Hook nodded in agreement and let Chernabog walk toward the abandoned Mercedes. The black god took the car and turned it back toward town and the house they occupied. He let out a long breath and then turned to Baelfire.

"You should have let him kill me," Baelfire said and rolled against another tree.

"Well, you're welcome," Hook sat next to him and knew that some of his crew would come looking for him with a car. He didn't want to move Baelfire if he didn't have to.

"Why?" Baelfire asked and watched the trees around them.

"Because just as you won't let us take away the last of your family… I won't let him destroy the last of your mother."

Baelfire struggled, but he turned his head toward the pirate captain, "You really loved her."

"Just as your father loves that beauty," he nodded, "I would have given all my life for your mother if I was given a choice. I didn't then. But I will be damned if I let her son die."

"You shouldn't protect me."

"Why, don't believe a pirate?"

"No, I believe you," Baelfire paused and took a coughing breath, "But if it comes down to you or my father… I will kill you. It doesn't matter how kind you are, or how many times you have saved me. I will put you down at the first chance I get if it means that my father lives. Don't let your heart or head think otherwise."

Hook looked at Baelfire and nodded, "I understand… you're a good son, Baelfire."

Both men fell into a quiet, calm place among the trees; both contemplative and both a little less a mystery to the other.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat in the stiff chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth. It had been over thirty- six hours and she was still unconscious.

Belle was wrapped in the hospital blankets, a large piece of gauze over her cheek and monitors pasted to her head and body tracking her progress. She had a normal heart rate, but her brain activity was slow, if nonexistent. Many of the nurses and doctors didn't know what to make of it. Rumplestiltskin knew that it was because the curse was reacting to her blank state of mind she had as the prisoner below the hospital. Doctor Whale looked in on her every once in a while and would throw a cautious look over at Rumplestiltskin. They both knew that Whale looked over Belle when she was in the asylum down stairs. Ever since, Whale was very careful about stepping around Rumplestiltskin.

James stepped into the room with a paper bag in one hand and a small tray with a few drinks in the other. He looked at Rumplestiltskin and sighed as he put the bag down on a small table by her bed. He took the cups and set it next to it before he handed Rumplestiltskin one of the styrofoam cups.

"Coffee from Granny's," he offered and Rumplestiltskin hesitantly took the cup from his hand.

"From Miss Lucas, I'm guessing?" he asked before he took a sip of it.

"Yeah," James nodded and took a seat on the other side of the bed, "Also put in a couple of hamburgers in the bag for you if you get hungry."

Rumplestiltskin eyed the third cup and looked back at James as if he would explain, "Young Henry coming to visit again?"

"No, he is doing homework," James shook his head and looked at the cup, "Ruby included some iced tea… just in case she woke up."

"It is her favorite," Rumplestiltskin smiled stiffly. He looked from Belle back to James, "Any word on any other patients… or cadavers?"

"I haven't seen him come through," James shook his head and thought of the young man that helped to save the two of them. He remembered what the man looked like from the time he met him at the house and did keep a close eye on incoming patients, "He may have gotten away."

"Not with the shield that Chernabog had over him," Rumplestiltskin shook his head and leaned heavily over Belle's bed. He held her hand in his and set his coffee to the side, "I have to accept the fact that they have killed him."

"You don't know that for sure," James bit out.

"I have lived with his voice in my head for over three centuries," Rumplestiltskin growled back out, "Don't you think for one minute that I don't know what he is capable of. He will kill Bae if he thinks he is no longer any use to him. By giving us leave to escape… he made himself unusable. He sacrificed himself when it should have been me."

James bowed his head and took in a deep breath after a moment, "And Hook?"

"They will both come after me again… and again… and again until I am dead," Rumplestiltskin fidgeted with the blankets under Belle's hand, "Hook is determined to have his revenge and Chernabog wants my soul."

James looked back up at the man across the bed, "Do you think that she will remember anything after she wakes up?"

"I don't know if she even will wake up," Rumplestiltskin frowned deeply and touched her unwounded cheek, "When that dwarf-"

"Sneezy."

"Yes, when he stepped over, he became who Regina made him in this world," Rumplestiltskin explained and waited to see that the prince was following him, "Belle didn't have a made identity in this world. She didn't need one because Regina kept her locked up. Now, explain to me how you revert back to something that never was?"

James leaned back in his chair and watched Rumplestiltskin care for his sleeping love, "She will remember you-"

"Charming," Rumplestiltskin warned, but didn't look away from Belle, "I just lost my son again and more than likely will lose the only woman I have ever loved…Again… I am not in the mood for well wishes and hopeful dreams."

James nodded stiffly and stood up from his chair. He stood awkwardly until he found the right words, "I am going on my beat. See if I can't find any trace of your son. I will be back later to check on her. You better be here for when she wakes up."

"Goodnight, Sheriff," Rumplestiltskin pushed out.

James shook his head and left the man with his own thoughts.

* * *

Ruby was the next to visit before visiting hours ended. She found the bag she had given to James, weighed down by grease and the hamburgers in it cold. It looked like Gold hadn't even touched them. The man himself was asleep over the side of the bed, his one hand still gripping one of Belle's. Ruby sniffed the air a little bit and then grimaced.

"I am well aware that I have not showered, thank you, Miss Lucas," Rumplestiltskin grumbled against the bedding.

"You haven't eaten either, I see," Ruby scowled and narrowed her eyes at the man.

He finally sat up in the chair and heard some of his bones in his back crack. He grimaced a little and then looked at Ruby just inside the doorway, "I haven't been hungry."

"You aren't going to help her any by starving yourself to death."

"I can only wait for her to wake up, if she does so at all," he said quietly.

"So until then, you are going to sit here and mope?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, "Wait for those monsters out there to come to you? Finish you off?"

"What else would you have me do?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a harsher voice.

"Fight for her," Ruby growled and quickly took her seat across from him, "She needs your strength more than ever now. You need to lead her back, because if she will recognize anything, it will be you."

"She's been my light since the day I met her," Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "I don't know how to be the same for her."

"Give her a reason to come back," Ruby shrugged. She looked up at Belle's face and ran a friendly hand through her hair, "She'll come back. She's too stubborn not to."

Rumplestiltskin snorted a little in agreement and Ruby almost caught a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He shook his head so Ruby wouldn't see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He refused to let her see him cry. He had held them at bay for the past two days, and he could go longer. He pushed his forehead against Belle's hand and willed the darkness away. The darkness that edged its way back in every moment that she was gone and unable to chase it away. It pushed him toward total blackness, the acceptance that there was nothing left … that she was gone.

"Gold?" Ruby asked and stood from her chair.

He didn't answer and she crept around the bed carefully to see his shoulders began to heave in silent sobs. He couldn't hold it back anymore, as much as he wanted to. He couldn't remember the last time that he cried… was it when he lost her last? When he thought that she was dead and beyond his grasp? Is that what he feared now?

"Gold," Ruby whispered in a tone of amazement and of pity. Before he shifted away from her voice, she put a hand on his back and shook her head, "You don't need to be alone in this."

His tears receded a little as Belle's voice echoed the same sentiment. He took a deep breath and lifted his head from her warn hand.

"I would really much prefer that you tell no one of this," Rumplestiltskin said in what he hoped was an authoritative voice, "It really ruins the image."

"What? Having a heart?" Ruby smiled and slid back into her own chair.

"Having a weakness," he corrected and glanced from Ruby to Belle.

His mind turned over on itself and the sadness and hate began to rush in. His mouth tightened into a line and he knew that if he went through with it, that she definitely wouldn't like it should she wake. But the fact was that his mind was stuck in the revolving thought that she wouldn't; and he was going to take his pound of flesh. For his son and for Belle.

Rumplestiltskin pushed up from his chair and looked over at Ruby, "I know this seems a bit odd of a request…"

"A request?" Ruby's ears would have shot up if she was in her wolf form, "Not a deal?"

"Not in the mood for dealing today, dearie," he took a deep breath, "Would you watch her for me? I think that a shower and a somewhat hot meal will do me well. I will take back over in less than an hour."

'That's all I'll need…' he thought to himself.

"Of course. She can't wake up with you as you are. Get yourself put together," Ruby nodded and looked over her shoulder, "What should I do if the nurses try to kick me out?"

"Drop my name."

"Which one?"

He smirked at her and looked back at Belle. He hurried back to her side and leaned over her. His lips barely touched hers and he placed his forehead against hers, "I love you… please forgive me."

He didn't know what he was asking for forgiveness for in particular. He didn't know if it was for letting her get hurt, or for what he had done or for what he was about to do. He leaned back and looked at the monitor as her brain activity still would flash every other moment, but nothing that was out of the ordinary over the last two days.

"I'll watch her, don't worry," Ruby reassured him and slid closer to Belle's bed, "She'll be in one piece when you get back. Wolf's honor."

Rumplestiltskin nodded once and walked out of the hospital room without a look back.

Ruby gently tucked some hair around Belle's face and smiled sadly, "You got to come back, Belle. I don't think that he will make it if you don't. Then where will we be, huh?"

The monitor beeped again.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin did plan on a shower, but he must do some dirty business before he could think of becoming clean again. The pray he looked for weren't too hard to find. There were only a few pubs or bars in town, and the darkest one that he could think of was by the docks. He strolled into the establishment and saw the barkeep behind the counter, knocked out and the best brandy and rum gone from the shelves. He felt the rage begin to rise again. There was no one in this town more powerful than him, and they should be reminded of that.

It looked like half of his crew were at the back of the bar, drinking well and already past the limit. Their new clothes did little to hide the fact of what they truly were. Pirates, vermin and cowards.

"What's this then?" one of them called out, too drunk to notice the danger that stalked their way. He pointed to Rumplestiltskin and then began to chuckle. He picked up the closest bottle and heaved it toward Rumplestiltskin, "Do you want to have a pint, puppet?"

"No," Rumplestiltskin almost chuckled as he closed his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment and then clutched his cane as his eyes opened, "I would rather take it in blood."

Screams from the pirates filled the air as blood dripped to the floor. He was careful not to paint the walls with it as the barkeep was going to find a big enough mess to sort through when they woke up without it. One by one their bodies hit the floor and with each thump to the wooden floorboards, a piece of his anger and despair melted away. Magic flowed from his form and impaled all of the pirated who stood to run.

'_Oh, how you enjoy it…'_ the little voice tried to creep back, '…_revel in it. The blood and the glory. The pain and sweet, sweet agony…'_

'No,' Rumplestiltskin answered the voice in his mind, 'I don't enjoy this.'

The sphere of darkness that had built up inside of him quivered at the answer.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and let a single tear drop down his face, 'I may still be the monster, but this was not for the savagery of the kill or the thrill of a hunt. This was a message to Hook and the devil that leads him. This is retribution. You do not take all that's left from a hopeless man. Because when you do, all that's left is the monster that bows to no master.'

The sphere of darkness shriveled against itself and seemed to back further into the recesses of his mind. It was afraid. As it should be. It is part of Chernabog, and soon that devil will get its chance to serve in Hell.

The last pirate alive curled on himself against the corner wall and watched Rumplestiltskin come nearer. The man that had killed his fellow crew members without any effort knelt down to him and looked him in the eyes, "You are to tell your captain that we are not done- he and I."

"Aye," the pirate nodded viciously.

"He will pay for taking my son and destroying one of the last beautiful things in my life," Rumplestiltskin growled and pushed his cane toward the man's chin, "Tell him that he has days to live. I will not stand for this. Take a desperate man's family, and you haven't yet _seen_ a desperate man."

"Aye…aye," the pirate nodded again and eyed the cane.

"Good," Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked out of the bar. He sniffed a little to get the air of the bar from his system and then pulled a roll of money from his jacket. He made it disappear in a puff of smoke and made sure that it landed within the pockets of the barkeep. He had served enough cruelty for the night and he yearned to feel at least a little of what was left of Belle's light within him.

In the darkest part of his soul, he felt just a tiny flicker of warmth and that was enough.


	16. Chapter 15: Emptiness

**Chapter Fifteen: **Emptiness

"_Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness."_

**~ Desmond Tutu**

The night was colder than it had been all week and the cold breeze that settled over Storybrooke was just above freezing. Many people were curled up in their beds or in front of a fire, holding a hot cup of soup or hot chocolate. The warmth of family and friends surrounded the content residents of Storybrooke, even if they were under a cursed existence. They were happy to be inside and out of the cold, in the arms of those who cared for them.

All except one who sat on top of the largest home in the town. He stood out in the slight wind and breathed in the dark and cold of the night.

"What are you doing up here on a damned night like this?" Hook asked as he climbed to the roof from one of the smaller staircases.

"It's my element, remember?" Chernabog smirked and stretched out his shoulders. Soon his jacket unfurled and he let his wings spread out into the night air, "I needed to stretch my wings. This human form is becoming a bit restrictive."

"Who knows, maybe we will get more of a response if you were in your true form," Hook said and looked out over what city lights they could see over the hedges.

"Hm, maybe," Chernabog nodded and then looked down at Hook's flesh hand and saw it spotted with blood, "How is the traitor?"

Hook shook his head, "Doesn't trust anyone or anything, but he will heal. I made sure that wounds would stay visible for whenever his papa comes back around."

"I am sure that we will be seeing him soon enough," Chernabog nodded, "Rumplestiltskin could never stay away for too long. Besides, the chance for vengeance is too tempting to ignore."

"You sound so sure," Hook narrowed his eyes.

"I am about to push his heart over the edge," he closed his eyes and concentrated. His wings shifted on either side of him and he smirked a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Time to finish the job…" Chernabog said matter-of-factly and brought his hands together. As he concentrated a small, dark ball of images began to form between his hands. As the minutes passed, the ball grew and shrunk as it filled with what looked like nightmares. After it stopped shifting in size Chernabog opened his eyes and looked at what he made with a satisfied smirk.

"What is it?" Hook asked cautiously.

"The only things that Belle will ever remember. The monster behind the man and every horrible memory she tried to bury. Recollections of fires, and scourges… beatings and refusals… and a monster that is only a monster," Chernabog turned to Hook with a cruel smile, "We can't just leave her a blank slate, can we?"

Hook's face lifted a little at that and nodded, "When she remembers that?"

"We can always help her, can't we?" Chernabog nodded and looked back at the ball, "Maybe not all was lost."

Chernabog laughed a little as he slammed his hands together in a loud thunder clap and sent the ball of forgotten, beastly nightmares of the past back to the sleeping beauty.

* * *

Ruby sat with her head cradled in her arms as she read a passage out loud from "Pride and Prejudice" as Belle had moved on from Charlotte Bronte to Jane Austen in the last few days. The book was sitting on the small table, forgotten next to the now soiled burgers. Ruby wasn't much for the classic texts, but Belle seemed to eat them up and Ruby thought that maybe the familiar words would spark something. It had only been fifteen minutes since Gold left and she needed to do something other than just stare at her friend.

"'If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.'… wow," Ruby whispered as she finished the sentence, "No wonder you love these. I really need to come by the library more often."

Another beep sounded from the monitor on the other side of the bed. Ruby knew enough to know it wasn't the heart monitor which had its own separate screen and looked up to see the other machine. I showed some kind of pattern and she saw that the more recent peaks were closer together than the ones preceding them. She put the book down and looked at Belle and then the machine again.

"How's she doing?" a voice entered the room and Ruby half expected it to be Gold, but instantly recognized it as Archie. He came in with his trusty umbrella in his hand. She looked confused and he smiled, "I am helping out the head nurse about her house dilemma. She used to live in a shoe."

Ruby nodded in understanding and chuckled lightly, "Hasn't woke up. Isn't that right, stubborn girl?"

Another beep sounded out into the room and both she and Archie looked at the machine again. Archie put his umbrella down and looked at the machine and the small computer that recorded the changes. He looked at the monitor and scanned the information back.

"How often has it been beeping like that, Red?"

"Um, let's see… once when Gold stepped out and just a couple of minutes ago before you came in. Why?"

"They're getting closer together," he smiled and looked at Ruby, "Her brain is speeding up."

Ruby smiled hesitantly and looked back down at her friend, "Belle?"

The machine beeped again.

Ruby's heart jumped to her throat and a smile bloomed on her face, "That's it, honey. Come on back."

Then as her heart raced, so did Belle's. Her face contorted into a frown and her head began to rock back and forth. Her under used voice croaked out moans and soon quiet screams. Ruby jumped back as the monitor for her brain activity began to beep uncontrollably. She looked at Archie with wide eyes and then raced to the door.

"We need help in here! Please!"

A nurse and a just on duty Doctor Whale rushed into the room and pushed the two of the visitors into the corner. Two nurses began to restrain Belle's arms and head as Whale began to examine her.

"What happened?"

"Her monitor for brain function began beeping more often and then her heart monitor went crazy and then the other monitor went crazy!" Ruby said and pushed her hand out toward Belle, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Whale whispered more to himself than to her, but Ruby heard it.

Belle screamed out fully for the first time since she fell asleep.

"Help her!" Ruby yelled and Archie held her in his arms to keep her from lunging out at Whale.

Whale looked at the nurses and then nearly helplessly at the girl in front of him.

* * *

"_I love you… please forgive me."_

She was somewhere dark… somewhere dark and cramped. The thin cushion under her didn't cushion at all, just barely protecting her from the majority of the cold stone under it. Her bare feet felt cold under her thin hospital shift. At least, she thought it was from a hospital. The room was small and had very little light, dingy windows barely letting the sun blur through.

Whispers of words bounced off the walls and halls past her locked door. Or they were another trick of her mind and only bounced around in her own head. They were too muffled to understand anyway. They had sounded pleasant though and she let herself try and listen even if it was in her own head. Every so often she could hear some clearly. They soon drifted off and silence captivated her again.

She closed her eyes against the despairing feeling in her stomach. She felt like she had been in the small hole for years… for forever. But that couldn't be. She had to have had a life.

"_You had a life before this…"_

She opened her eyes at the new voice and looked around the small room. No one was there, just like before. It was just the echo of a strange voice that haunted her from the back of her mind; buried just out of her ability to recognize it.

"Gazing out into the distance again, dear?" a female voice called from the door through the small slot.

"_Dearie…"_

She never answered the woman that looked in at her. She felt that only horror would result. The small slot closed and the door opened. It was dark on the other side, though she knew that the lady had some kind of light behind her so she couldn't see her face. Three men came into the small space and grabbed her by the arms roughly before she could process their appearance.

This wasn't right… she wasn't supposed to leave. She has never left before. The small cell was all she ever knew.

The men pulled her into a room made of stone and set her in the middle where there was a pit of sand. She fell to her hands and looked up at the three men around her. Each of them had a different implement in their hands. One a hot iron poker, another had a large whip and the other chains. She looked from one to another and her heart leapt in bounds.

The poker, instantly hot pierced the skin of her side and easily melted her thin shit to what was left. She screamed quietly by biting her lip, her voice barely recognizable. Then came the whip, heavy on her back and she felt the welts open and blood openly flow down to the sand below her. She then allowed herself to scream fully into the room. The chains wrapped around her arms and wrists as she lifted to her weak feet.

Another lash across her back made her jerk and the poker was pushed into the top of one of the lashes. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she thrashed against the pain.

She turned her head and screamed at one of the men in front of her who now held a knife instead of the chains, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

He yelled back at her, "The beast! Cleansing of the beast!"

He lashed out and cut the side of her face with the blade and she turned her head away.

"I am no beast!"

"But he has soiled you," another from behind her said before another lash of the whip.

Her mind jumped into overdrive as she tried to understand. A beast? Soiled? She didn't have that life, she knew that she didn't. She couldn't have…

"The monster must be bled out of you!" the one with the poker said and prodded her side again.

"Monster?!" she screamed and something flashed back in her mind. Something small… a flittering of her heart and something warm that settled in her ribcage. Her own voice floated through her mind.

"_You're not a monster…"_

"Release the innocent, you fiend!" the whip came down, "You devil!" Another strike. "You monster!"

"He is not a monster!" she screamed out and a sudden burst of light surrounded her and pushed the three men back and into the stone walls.

She kept her eyes open during the light; though bright it didn't trouble her. It felt like it was part of her. She pushed harder and the light burst the stone walls out and took the clerics with them. Her hands dropped from above her and into her lap. She couldn't lift her arms even though they were free of the chains. Soon the light faded and she was surrounded by darkness- just full and complete darkness in all directions. A faint glow around her was the only light.

There was shuffling around her and she kept her eyes trained toward the sound. Soon enough she saw a glint of something just off of a gold color. It blended in and out of the shadows around her. She felt her heart pound in her chest.

"Who…" she whispered out and the shuffling stopped and headed toward her light.

There a man stood, but not a man. His clothing was strange and yet fit him. His skin mixed with gold and his teeth menacing. He lifted his cold eyes toward her and she felt a shiver race down her back. She knew that kind of look- indifference mixed with malice. He sneered at her broken on the ground.

"You can't escape the monsters, dearie," he snapped at her on the ground, "We are everywhere. Ready to take precious, pure souls like yours."

"Dearie…" she repeated and looked down, her eyes half lidded. Another voice that was nearly the same, but different, came to the forefront of her mind.

"_It's forever, dearie…"_

"Don't patronize me!" the one in front of her reached down and pulled her up to her feet by her chin. He still stared her down, "I will use my magic to skin you slowly as your precious blood flows over my marble floors. Or I should drink it with my meal like the true monster I am."

"_Despite what you think, I'm still a monster…"_

"No…" she whispered and shook her head and other memories bombarded her mind. She reached up and toward him. She placed a hand on the side of his face and he slapped the hand away and took a step back.

"You are trying your luck!" he roared and began to pace around her.

She looked at her hands and saw the blood from the clerics began to drip away and her hands became clean again. She tilted her head and tried to make sense of it. Her eyes closed again even as she heard him around her. Flashes, brilliant flashes of dropping curtains, strong arms, spinning wheels and tea sets filled her vision. She opened her eyes and it seemed just a little brighter and he had stepped back.

"You can't defeat me by mere light."

"_You were saying that you were afraid of him taking the last of your light. Then let me be that light. Let me be that for you."_

That was her voice again. She had spoken those words.

She felt something slip into her hand and found a small, delicate white and blue tea cup. The edge of it was chipped and she smiled to herself.

"It's my chipped cup," she said to herself and her smile fell. She felt over the rim and looked up at the shadow man, "… our cup."

"…_only thing I truly cherish…"_

"Put that away! Throw it out!" the shadow raged as she tried to come closer, "It is just a cup!"

"No, it's more than that, or you would not have kept it," she said in a more definite tone. The darkness began to diminish and he couldn't outrun it. She stepped closer and narrowed her eyes to the man in front of her, because she was surer now that is what he was. A man, trapped as a beast.

He shook his head, but stood still as she stepped right in front of him, "I wouldn't test me, woman."

"You won't hurt me," she shook her head.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked showing his sharpened teeth.

"Because you promised me…" she paused and smiled slightly, "Because you love me."

"My power means more to me than you," he sneered down at her and she found it so familiar. He was part of her past and if that feeling her chest was any indication, he was the path to her future.

"No," she shook her head and put her hand on one side of his face. She saw his eyes slide closed in resignation. She put her face toward his and touched their foreheads to one another. She tried to look into his eyes, but he kept them shut and she smiled sadly, "… you could have happiness. If you only believed. Please… Please believe this time."

She heard him gasp as she closed her eyes and leaned up to touch her lips to his. Her hand pushed back into his hair as his arms encircled her waist. It lasted only a moment and when she thought he would push her away she heard his voice, deeper and with more emotion. More humanity.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered and brushed her hair back from her face, "… my dear, Belle."

"_Belle… Brave, brave Belle … I don't deserve you… I love you, Belle…"_

Belle opened her eyes and smiled up at the face of the man that she loved.

"Come back to me, Belle," he said and began to fade from her arms.

"I always do," she reassured him before he disappeared completely. The light that glowed from her only intensified and she closed her eyes to soak in the warmth as it pushed back the last of the darkness.

* * *

"She's stable again," Whale let out a breath as the nurses filed back out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruby asked, still in Archie's arms.

"Only time will tell for sure," Whale nodded in answer and looked back at the patient.

"What happened?" Archie asked.

"It's strange," Whale shrugged and looked down at a clip board that he just finished writing on, "No real activity and then… it's like her mind kicked into full activity. From her readings, I would say it was quite a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Ruby asked and frowned. She left Archie's arms and went back to her friend's bed side.

"She calmed down," Archie pointed out, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Whale shook his head, "She fought it on her own. Whatever peace she found, she achieved it without me."

Archie looked past him and Whale shuffled past the psychiatrist to check with another nurse. He walked into the room and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "She's strong, Red."

"I know," Ruby held one of Belle's hands to her face. She noticed that the brain monitor was muted as peaks danced over the monitor.

"Mmmm," Belle moaned and her eyes scrunched as if she was fighting consciousness.

"Belle?" a voice called from the doorway.

Ruby and Archie turned to find Rumplestiltskin in a clean suit, but looking none the less ragged. He pushed himself to her other side and put his hand gently along her jaw. Her face teetered between content and struggled. She wanted to wake up, but looked like she needed a way to come back. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips just as he had before he left an hour ago. As he leaned back, he touched his forehead to hers, "Come back to me, Belle."

As soon as his fingers left her face her eyes fluttered open and strained to adjust to the lights of the hospital room.

"Wha…" she asked as her voice was hoarse, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, Belle," Ruby said quickly as it looked like Rumplestiltskin was too preoccupied in trying to breath, "How are you feeling, Belle? Do you want something to eat, Belle?"

"Why are you saying my name so much?" she asked and put a hand to her head.

"She remembers her name!" Ruby squealed and looked up at Archie who smiled.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin called out softly.

She turned her head to him and narrowed her eyes as if trying to place him. His eyes showed how scared and unsure he was. She knew then that she could undo him with a single question, a single word. Instead, she said the one thing that could save him.

"Rumplestiltskin," she smiled and he saw the breath he was holding escape, "You think that a little curse would keep me from you? I promised forever."

The most powerful magic wielder in either world, the richest and most dangerous man in all of Storybrooke was suddenly reduced to a mere mortal, human man. He hugged her tight to him as he buried his face into her hair as her hands came around him and patted his hair and rubbed his back. Her soft voice reassuring, soothing, strong, alive… and so, so Belle.

"I missed you," he said into her ear.


	17. Chapter 16: Fighting Will

**Chapter Sixteen: **Fighting Will

"_It's hard to defeat a woman in love."_

**~ Terri Guillements**

"Really Archie, I will be fine," Belle groaned as she now sat up and against her pillows as Rumplestiltskin tried to spoon some more jell-o down her throat. She then turned and pointed a finger directly into Rumplestiltskin's face, "And you. You try to force more of that stuff down my throat, I will shove that bowl right back in your face."

"You keep threatening me and I just smile wider glad that you are back," he said back and picked up the spoon with the last of the green substance on it, "You haven't eaten since you fell into that coma. Indulge me a little here, love. One more bite."

She sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, but then opened her mouth and he smiled wider as he spoon fed her the last bit.

He put the bowl to the side and grabbed one of her hands from the cross and kissed the back of it, "Thank you."

She huffed in response and flashed him a small smile. She then looked back at Archie, now Doctor Hopper, as he sat at the other side of her bed with a small notepad in hand. He shook his head at her antics and noticed the way that Rumplestiltskin had opened up to her. He still sat against her wishes with notepad ready to jot down her experience while in the coma.

"Belle," he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked back at her, "You are the only person who has stepped over the border and still have all your memories."

"I am also only the second one," she pointed out, "Maybe I was just lucky and the curse missed me."

"The curse did not miss you," Rumplestiltskin said sadly and flicked his eyes to hers, "I saw you enveloped in it and then collapse. It tried to do its job."

"That's what is so imperative," Archie imposed and scooted closer to the bed, "You may be the way that we can break this hold that this place has on us. Give us an understanding on how we may just find a way back home."

Belle sighed and looked between the two men, wishing that she still had Ruby to back her up. The poor girl went home in the early morning hours after she spent an hour with the now awake Belle. At least Ruby would fight for her case.

"Please Belle," Archie pleaded, "Just tell me what you remember when you were sleeping."

Belle's hand instinctively grasped Rumplestiltskin's tighter and she frowned. She looked down and nodded.

"It started in that damn cell," she spat and Rumplestiltskin knew well of the one she meant- the one that Regina had held her in for twenty-eight years, "I think it was because that's all I knew here. In Storybrooke… then I heard voices. I thought they were delusions…"

Over the next hour she recounted the events of her nightmare that led her out of the darkness. Midway through she struggled with the mention of the clerics and Rumplestiltskin took it upon himself to give her more comfort than just holding her hand. He stopped her briefly, shifted the pillows and crawled in the bed behind her. He laid her back against his chest and wrapped his arms fully around her. Being surrounded by him helped her and she finished her story without another tear shed.

"… and these other voices. The ones that led you to the truth," Archie paused to find the right wording, "Why did you have them if they were from our old lives?"

"Regina never knew that I heard Rumple's voice in my cell when I was lonely," Belle smiled sadly and felt Rumplestiltskin place his face in the crook of her neck and softly place his lips against the skin there, "I always thought that it was my delusions creating the voice. They were really memories. I guess they carried over and it was something that I was used to from this side."

"I wonder where the clerics came from, though," Archie leaned back and tapped his pen on the pad of paper, "I am sure there were none here."

"I know that one," Rumplestiltskin said and rubbed his chin over her shoulder as he re-entered the conversation, "Chernabog."

"He can enter dreams?" Belle asked.

"Curse induced sleep," Rumplestiltskin frowned, "I wouldn't put it past him. He tried to make you think that I was a monster and that you would run from me when you woke up. It would have broken me completely."

"I will never forget the real you," she wrapped a hand around the side of his face and kissed him at the side of his mouth.

"That I can see fully well," he smiled and nuzzled his nose against her skin again. Something was left unsaid by him. He wondered silently about the light that shown brightly against the nightmares. Something that powerful against nightmares sent by Chernabog meant that there was something more than her love for him. It was something magical, something not from him. He also had an inkling that it was what helped her retain her memories.

"Well," Archie stood up, finally feeling a little intrusive on the gestures of intimacy between the two people on the bed in front of him, "I think that will have to do."

"Just might, because now you know all that I do and I don't have any further information," Belle said and pushed her hand back to let it flow through Rumplestiltskin's hair.

"I will tell Whale that you are good to go on my end," Archie smiled at the easiness that she had with the dangerous man wrapped around her, "You should be able to get out within the day."

"Thank goodness, I am tired of being stuck in this bed," she groaned.

"Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flicked up to his from behind's Belle's shoulder.

"I do need to go over some more details with you later. Will you be available?"

Gold only closed his eyes in a slight nod and Archie took it as positive. He left out the door and tracked down Whale.

Belle didn't move to let Rumplestiltskin out from behind her and he didn't give any indication that she should. His arms wrapped around her in a hug and she leaned back fully against him, feeling his heartbeat against her back. He would move his face against her soft skin ever so often and she would return the gesture by carding her hand through his hair or hugging one of his arms with hers. As she felt him smile against her shoulder she smiled herself. It was one of the moments that she wanted to last forever.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad bed," she muttered and heard him chuckle behind her.

Doctor Whale walked into the room with chart in hand and looked up to see her totally wrapped up by Gold. He shook his head before he looked back down to the chart, "Well, you are fully cleared. All I need is a signature."

"Give it here," she reached out with both arms and he handed it over. She quickly scribbled her name, unsure of the last name she should use and just jotted down the one that had been given to her here. She pushed it back at the doctor and immediately rolled out of the bed and over Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, so much for that moment," Rumplestiltskin grumbled and slid to the side of the bed. He looked up at Whale, "Be sure to bill me for the expenses."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Until next we meet, Victor," Rumplestiltskin nodded and pulled Belle into his side.

"Should I change?" Belle asked as they walked toward the exit of the hospital. She walked by a door that was marked with tape and recognized it as the one she was trapped behind, "Never mind, I can wait."

Rumplestiltskin quickly shed his jacket and tossed it over her shoulders to make her feel better. She smiled at the gesture and he opened the passenger side of the Cadillac, then quickly got into the driver's side. He turned out of the hospital parking lot and then down the street toward her apartment.

"So…" Belle thought out loud and knew that she had a little bit of time before they would reach the library, "… I was thinking maybe I could learn a little bit."

"You're constantly learning, dearest," he smiled amusedly, "There is no stopping you."

"No, I mean," she huffed and fisted her hands in her lap, "I want to learn how to defend myself."

"Warfare?" he asked with a glace askance and turned down another street, "That is hardly your style."

"James can teach me," she offered.

"You are getting nowhere near a sword," he said in a determined tone.

"I want to be able to protect myself and you if the time comes we are in that damned situation where I might need to," she pouted, "I feel that I could have done more if I had…"

The car stopped and they were outside her front door. He turned completely toward her and touched the side of her face that still had gauze over the gash, "You did all that you could have and much more than others would have. Which reminds me- Never ask to sacrifice yourself again."

"I felt that you were worth it," she locked eyes with him.

He took a deep breath and knew that she wouldn't relent to that argument. He got out of his side and opened her door. He followed her into her apartment and she continued her discussion, soon to upgrade to possible argument.

"Then how do you expect me to stay safe?" she asked as she walked into her bedroom, but kept her door open so she could still converse with him.

"That's what you have me for," he answered and took a seat at the table.

"Not that you aren't incredibly terrifying, Rum…" she began and came out from her bedroom in a fluffy blue robe with matching towel over one arm. She laid his jacket on the kitchen table near him, "… I want to be able to stand on my own on that rare occasion that you aren't able to be there."

He dug into his jacket inner pocket and walked up to her, "Then use this."

She looked down and saw his dagger in his hand. She shook her head and didn't make a move to grab it from him, "No, Rum. I will not hold that or anything else over you. I refuse to."

He smiled warmly at her and held her hand with his free one, "You are the only one that I trust completely, Belle. Heart and soul. You already own my heart. I thought that I might as well give you the rest of me. Keep me safe."

She frowned and looked up at him, "You just had to pull that card, didn't you?"

He stayed still with the dagger balancing in his open palm. She then relented and held out her hand. If this was the way to protect him, then she would take it. She would always protect him as she knew no one else would. He placed it in her grasp and she felt the cold metal and then what felt like it hum against her skin. She jumped a little and looked up at Rumplestiltskin in alarm, "Is that Chernabog?"

"No, that's my magic," he chuckled warmly as something flickered behind his eyes and he kissed her cheek, "It's responding to you."

"Oh," she nodded and pulled the blade against her chest, "That will take some getting used to."

When she looked back up his eyes held something else that was never there before. It was something dark, but kind that until now has been locked away behind other emotions.

He slowly pulled her toward him and put a hand on either side of her face to kiss her. It wasn't a peck and it wasn't small or gentle in any way. She felt his regressed passion as he released his emotions in the one kiss. She pulled her arms around his neck and felt the towel drop to the floor from her arm. She was careful with the dagger so that she wouldn't cut him, but found that her mind was trained on more important things. Her lips worked against his, releasing her own fears and raging emotions as he walked her backwards and against the kitchen table. She moaned against his lips and one of his hands tangled in her hair as the other pushed against her back.

Maybe it was the close call or that he had just given her the part of him that even she had refused to touch, but she couldn't stand to be apart from him. She felt that it was so right and that she wanted the last and final piece that they had both been hesitant to give. Her empty hand curled under his shirt collar and stroked the soft skin there. He then groaned and broke the kiss with a sigh of regret. After he parted they both looked into one another's eyes and noticed the dark pupils.

Her eyes drifted between his and his lips as the passion of the moment was still running hot in her blood. It was the first time that he had kissed her with that kind of fervor and she responded well. She pushed her body up against his as he still stood so close, pinning her between himself and the table. He groaned a little as he tried to reign himself in.

"Belle…" he growled in a way that made goose bumps spread over her skin in pleasure, "… you are making it hard for me to walk out that door."

"I never said you had to," she said in a low voice she never remembered using before.

He looked hard into her eyes in search of any hesitation or soon to be regret, but instead saw sparks of bright blue run through her eyes. He licked his lips with a smile and leaned forward for another kiss when a large vibration set off in his pants pocket. Belle jumped at it and he groaned, this time of annoyance.

"Bloody hell," he growled and pulled back from her to answer the phone. He answered the call, "You have a wonderful sense of timing, insect."

Belle straightened herself out and tried to hide the blush that grew on her face. She knew the workings of men and women and she had shared a bed with this man before. Just not in the aspect that they were heading toward in that moment.

"Okay, I will be there," he ended the conversation and looked at Belle who still looked a little messed from his attentions, especially her lips still swollen by his kisses. He ran a hand through her hair to tame it down a little and looked pained, "I have to talk with the cricket."

"Okay," she nodded still a little breathless, unsure of where to go after something like that.

He took great care and picked up the hand without the dagger still in it and kissed the back of it. He looked into her eyes, the piece of want still prevalent, "We will continue this at a later time."

She only nodded and kissed him quickly, but none too gently. He smirked against her lips and pulled away regretfully. He turned and walked out the door without a look back. He knew if he did he wouldn't leave. Belle noticed for the first time that he didn't have his cane with him and again the magic hummed under her hands in the dagger.

"Of course it would be you," she frowned at the thing and pulled her towel from the floor before she walked into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Preferably a cold one.

* * *

"He will not live past the night!" Hook roared as he entered the large house.

"What is it now?" Chernabog asked lazily and watched Hook from his seat on the couch.

"He has killed half my crew at the tavern!" Hook growled and stepped up to Chernabog, "I will not stand by after this. Awake or not, I am taking her. He will follow and I _will_ kill him."

"It is too early and he is going to be protective," Chernabog said with a nonchalant flare, "I would wait until it is the best moment. If you don't you will only be walking into his trap for you."

Hook didn't answer and knew that Chernabog was not going to help him in his endeavor for the night. He walked briskly back out of the front door and walked toward town.

Chernabog shook his head and saw Baelfire's head lean over the banister to see the disturbance, "Looks like I will need another lackey. You interested, Master Balfire? Or still too fucking righteous?"

Baelfire frowned and stood back from the banister to look out the large windows toward town.

* * *

Belle put her hair up as she wondered through the books around her. A tear fell down her cheek and crossed over the stitches that sewed her cheek together. She cringed at the feeling of it under her fingers. She saw it for the first time after her shower. It marred her face and she knew it wouldn't be able to be covered by any kind of makeup. For the first time she felt shallow. How the Hell will Rumplestiltskin be able to look past the mark now that the gauze was off?

"Why such a sad expression, Beauty?" a voice called from the front of the library and she gasped at the suddenness. She turned her head to see Hook sitting on the front desk, "Still unsure of whom you are? Need some help to discover the missing pieces?"

When she stood frozen, he felt that he had the upper hand. She slowly shook herself from the shock and started to come forward in what he mistook as curiosity. He smiled charmingly and began to talk to her as if she was a scared animal in presence of a predator.

"That is quite a scratch you got there," he pointed to the same spot on his own face, "You won't have to worry though. The monster that did it will get his come up pence."

"Oh?" she asked in a light voice that shook with what he assumed was fear.

"I will tell you one thing for certain," he smiled again and seemed to finger something on the other side of him, "He will die knowing that the only woman he ever loved will never love him again. What is a worse fate then that?"

"None that I could think of," she said bitterly and he finally looked her completely over. Her stance was sharp, tuned in to his and ready to stand off. He could of sworn that he could see the energy begin to jump off of her, but shook his head and tried to continue.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Beauty."

At this sentence she shook her head.

"You," she gritted her teeth and couldn't see past her rage toward the man. She managed to push the man off the desk and had him stumble to the floor. She gripped her desk and breathed heavily through her nose, "You took Baelfire and did this to me. You almost took me away from him!"

He stood a little surprised and shook his head, "How can you remember?"

"There are things stronger than magic," she nearly hissed at him and pushed at him again, "Get out of my library! You will not use me against him again!"

"It doesn't feel like you have much of a choice," he held out a short sword and pointed it toward her. She looked at it as if it was of no matter and then back into his eyes which showed his confusion.

Before he could comprehend her lack of actions, she pulled out a dagger that was against her back and strapped to her belt. She leaned forward and caught him on his left side. He nearly dropped his own sword in surprise and looked at the wound, then to the dagger in her hand.

"He gave it to you?" he asked incredulous.

"Something sharp to protect myself with and so he is always within reach," she explained and held it with both hands, "Two birds with one stone."

"Good idea," he nodded and then slashed forward to knock the dagger from her hands. As he did so, he felt the searing pain of her cut to his side. It was deeper than he had thought. As she went for the dagger again he went for the door. He knew enough that he wouldn't be right to face the crocodile as he was. He would have to wait reluctantly for Chernabog's power.

Belle picked up the dagger and sat against her information desk. She took a deep breath and saw the library door close.

She looked at the dagger, "Rum, I need you."

He suddenly appeared in front of her. He scanned the area and saw the blood smeared on the ground. He knelt down to her instantly and began to check her over, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Just shaken," she shook her head and showed him the blade with Hook's blood still on it, "Thank you for this. It came in use."

"Who?" he asked dangerously low.

"Hook," she said and smiled proudly, "I got a good slash in. I think I surprised him enough for him to retreat for now."

He took a deep breath to reign in his temper. He held her face in his hands, "You should have called me earlier!"

"I didn't even think to," she said truthfully, "All I saw was red and anger. He nearly took me away from you and he took Baelfire! No more running, Rum. He has threatened us for the last time!"

Rumplestiltskin took a long pause and looked over her face. He kissed her stitches at the side of her face and wiped some hair from her face, "Okay, love. Next time… please let me fight at your side?"

She couldn't help the warmth that spread through her as she felt his lips on the gash on her face and then move on to her forehead and other cheek. He didn't care about it. It was as if he barely noticed it.

"Okay," she nodded and he hugged her to him. He breathed in her scent and she whispered into his shoulder, "I promise."

He took another breath and pulled away to look into her eyes. There was the same blue electricity and stubbornness that was so quintessential Belle. He pushed his hands through her hair, "I know we haven't even got to that third date, but…"

She saw him struggle and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Come home… please…"


	18. Chapter 17: Why I Love Him

**Chapter Seventeen: **Why I love Him

"_If you press me to say why I loved him,_

_I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I."_

**~Michel de Montalge**

"Belle? Are you here?" James knocked on the front library doors as he entered. He held the books he had borrowed from Rumplestiltskin in one arm.

Henry walked in behind him with his bag slung over one shoulder. The young boy looked around the inside of the library now well lit from the windows and a few new colors on the inside walls. He had never been in the library and knew that it had never been open during the curse because of what lived underneath it. All the books that lay wasted for years was a sad thought. He absolutely loved books.

"Belle?" James asked again and looked suspiciously back at the door that was unlocked. She never left it unlocked unless she was there.

"James?" drifted from the back of the library and he heard her footsteps start to come toward them.

"You scared me for a minute," he called out to her and then looked over the library just as Henry had done, "The front door was open."

"Sorry," she apologized as she rounded the corner, "I was in the apartment busy with a few things."

James smiled and looked up at her face where the vicious gash ran over her cheek. It was deeper than what he thought it was and he knew from experience that it would scar badly even if she took care of it. His smiled faltered a little bit and Belle smiled sadly back at him knowing it was because of the gift from Hook. She would have the reminder of the day she nearly lost her memory and her love for the rest of her days. Not even Rumplestiltskin's magic could heal the deep wound; he had tried at her request.

"I'm sorry," James muttered and shook his head, "I should know better, I'm staring."

"It's okay," she chuckled sadly and that told him that it wasn't, "You have no idea how long I stared at myself in the mirror when I first saw it."

James didn't have anything to say after that.

Belle clapped her hands together and nodded toward him "What can I help you with? I'm not officially open for a day or two, but I see you brought me books."

"Returning them," he smirked and pushed them toward her, "Gold let me borrow them. They weren't really any help without some magic of my own."

"Ah," she nodded and pulled them toward her. He looked at her side where he saw something hanging at her side. He lifted a brow and leaned his head to the side to see the cursed dagger strapped to a belt that hung around her waist.

"He gave it to you?" he asked with surprise.

"I'm the only one he trusts it with," she shrugged and put a hand on the handle to check that it was there. She took a breath and looked back at him, "As much as I don't like it, it's the only way that he lets me protect him. I don't intend to let that opportunity to pass by."

He smiled at the stubborn tone in her voice. He looked over his shoulder to look for Henry and saw him perusing through the aisles. He turned back to Belle, "I was wondering, does this library have a magic and rituals section?"

"Sure does," she nodded and walked over to the other side of the front desk and down the second aisle. She held out her hand toward the block of books, "Probably not as impressive as Rumple's collection, but there are a few large books that go over magic as a two-sided coin. You know, neither evil or good? It just is…"

"Like no dark or light?"

"No, it makes sure that the reader knows that there is black and white magic, but magic itself is neutral," she put a finger to her lips as she trailed her other hand over the spines of the books. She grabbed a thick volume and pulled it out, "Here it is."

He pulled the book from her hands and flipped through a few of the pages. He nodded and raised his brows at the amount of reading that he would be doing in the next few days. They both headed toward the desk again and James passed by Henry as he turned down another aisle.

"How is it going?" James asked Belle when they stopped at the desk.

She lifted a brow in question.

"…with Rumplestiltskin?" he elaborated.

"Oh," she rolled her eyes at herself, "It's better. We are both a little on edge because of Hook and Chernabog. They are still out there with Baelfire somewhere and it is driving Rum to endless worry. The not knowing the most, I think."

James took a breath and jumped into it, "I was doing my beat around town and… I might have some information…"

Belle jumped as some strong voices chuckled and passed by the doors. She frowned and walked to the doors to lock them tight. She turned around and lifted her hand to point toward her apartment, "Come to the back. We can talk there a little more comfortably."

"Henry, I am heading toward the back," James called out and saw his grandson's head pop out from one of the stacks with a new book in his hands, "Are you going to come with us?"

"Can I stay out here and look?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I have no problem with it," Belle shrugged when James turned to her.

"Knock yourself out," James relented and Henry smiled wider as he popped his head back into the stacks. James chuckled, "That kid has a heart for reading."

"Being stuck in the wrong world might be a big part of that. Then again I was an avid reader when we were back in the kingdoms at his age," Belle said and again motioned toward her apartment.

James followed her back and was surprised to find her kitchen and front room stacked with a few boxes. He looked from the half opened boxes to her, "Moving?"

"Returning, we'll say," she went into the kitchen and noticed that she had already packed her tea kettle.

"Then it's going a lot better than I thought," James scratched the back of his head.

"You think it's too quick?" she asked and leaned against the counter. He noticed that she asked the question as an actual plead for some feedback.

He sighed and leaned on the table facing her, "I feel that he's made progress. Anyone that had known him from before can see it. If it's enough for you, then no one can argue with that. I know with Snow and me, we were back and forth so much I didn't know where I was half the time with her."

"I know that feeling."

"Can I ask you a sort of personal question?" he asked and folded his arms in front of his chest as he looked her over for twitches.

"Go ahead," she copied his stance and he smiled friendly at her pose. She was accepting his challenge.

"Why do you love him so much? Give him the chance to prove himself as a better man while all others shun him."

"Others have never seen the man that I have behind the beast," she offered and then looked at the ceiling, "It's a lot less complicated than you may think. I love him because he is who he is and I am who I am. That's all we've ever needed to be for one another. We have our problems, but it wouldn't be love without them."

"I know that feeling," he repeated her earlier words.

She reached into the sink behind her where two clean cups sat, "Some water?"

"Sure."

* * *

As James and Belle continued to talk in the apartment portion of the building, Henry explored the new worlds stretched over each wall. He smiled and laughed to himself every so often as he found more books that tickled his fancy. When the library was finally opened he could see himself taking permanent residence in one of the plush chairs in the child's section.

He turned another corner down a stack as he heard a dull thump behind him. He turned around and peeked around the corner to see what dropped. A book sat in the middle of the aisle. Henry shifted his eyes from side to side, but still approached the book. Books have been great allies in the past; maybe this one will be too. He picked up the older looking book and turned it over in his hands. No title, no pictures, just a dull blue cover. He opened it and saw that the first page held one passage.

"'What you are looking for'…" Henry read and tilted his head with a sad chuckle, "I need a way to get Emma and Snow White back. That's what I'm looking for."

He felt a pull to turn the next page and did so, not wanting to argue with any magic that may have its hand in this. There on the next page was a picture of two women that looked suspiciously like the two women he had just mentioned. The two of them were walking through a portal with smiles on their faces as if coming home.

Before he could take the book to his grandfather the picture faded and another page turned to show him the index and the chapters on magic and the use of said magic. Henry huffed, "Just like a book. Give you a teaser and then you got to read through all the other stuff to get to the good part."

He closed the book and tucked it under his arm to go and find his grandfather and Belle.

* * *

Belle and James sat at her small table that now had seen many guests. They sipped on their water as Henry joined them and sat next to James.

"Did you find something, Henry?" Belle asked and eyed the book under his arm with a warm glance. She always enjoyed seeing young children wrapped up in reading.

"It's more like it found me," he smiled hesitantly and looked at the book again.

"Those are the best reads," Belle said with a confident smirk.

"I hope so," Henry nodded as Belle giggled at the boy. She understood why Rumplestiltskin had taken a liking to him.

A knock on the door rose Belle from her seat and she opened it to find Rumplestiltskin on the other side.

"Hello dearest," he said and kissed her cheek over the stitch gently. Still accepting it and understanding her hesitance of it.

"Hi Rumple," she smiled warmly back at him.

"The front door to the library was locked," he mentioned as he walked into the apartment and found James and Henry at her kitchen table. He stopped and looked over the two figures, "How are you doing, Charming?"

"Doing well," James nodded and showed him that he meant no ill will with a tip of the cup he held, "I returned those books and may be checking out another-"

Henry nudged him in the side and showed him the book he had.

"-Or two."

Rumplestiltskin smiled at the young boy's motions, "I see."

"And I was telling Belle," he hesitated and then leaned forward in his chair, "I may have some information."

"Information?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"About your son."

* * *

Ruby blew her hair from her face that had slipped free from the pony tail she had shoved it in. She cleaned off the table the last customer had left from. It was close to closing time and she felt each minute pass agonizingly slow. Archie was going to come by after closing and walk her home. It was a small gesture, but Ruby appreciated it. Especially after what had happened to Belle…

If she ever caught the guy she would tear him to shreds- wolf teeth or no.

The bell to the diner chimed and she looked up to see a dark haired man make a way to the counter and heaved himself into a seat. Ruby threw the towel over her shoulder and walked behind the counter. She put on her hostess smile and felt a little miffed that the guy chose the last second to come into the diner.

"Working a little late tonight, aren't we?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just a very rough couple of days," he nodded and gripped at his side where she could see the obvious signs of an injury and some dressing. He looked up and gave her a grin, "I just lost a good bunch of men to a storm the other night. My new business partner is in the deal only for himself and doesn't take kindly to input from me."

"Well, we don't serve alcohol, but I can get you a coffee or a hot chocolate," she shrugged.

"Anything warm would be appreciated," the man nodded again.

Ruby took the last of the coffee from the pot and filled up a mug. She passed it to the man and watched as he reached with his opposite arm from what she expected. She then saw that the man had a prosthetic on the other hand. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel the wolf in her growling at the back of her mind. This was the man that cut Belle, the man that had almost cost her everything that she ever loved.

"So do beautiful women usually play waitress in this town?" he asked with an up lift of the corner of his mouth.

"I am in line to own this place," she answered harshly, "Was actually just packing everything in for the night."

"Wouldn't want some company for the rest of the open hours with a charming man, would you?" he asked and looked into his cup, "I have many a stories of far off worlds that may just interest you."

"I think I've had my fill of far off world stories for the day," she began to clean a few places down from him and set her mouth into a thin line. He was flirting with her. He _dared_ to flirt with her.

"I think that you would really like mine," he took her hand that was closest to him and pulled her back to in front of him.

She pulled her hand out from his grip with a frown, "You wouldn't like my teeth. I wouldn't provoke me."

"You have no idea about provocation, my dear," he stood from the seat and leaned toward her with a snarl in his voice, "I could tear you down in a single moment."

"I won't think that'll be necessary," a voice carried over from behind Hook. Suddenly Hook was pulled back into his seat by the collar of his jacket.

Ruby looked behind the captain and saw Archie pluck his umbrella hook from the man's collar and propped the item at his side again. She smiled at his heroic action for her honor.

"Are you okay, Red?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," she nodded and came around the counter to give him a hug and a swift kiss. He hugged her back and blushed mildly under the very public and very welcomed sign of affection.

"You have got to be joking," Hook laughed and looked back and forth between the two of them. He shook his head and looked to the ceiling, "The world has gone mad."

"How's that?" Ruby asked still held tight to Archie.

"Are all the beauties paired together to those who don't match them?" Hook asked and leaned back in the chair as he gulped down the last of the coffee.

"Red…" Archie warned her as her posture stiffened.

"No," she whispered back and stepped up to who she knew to be a dangerous man. She didn't care at the point and pushed him back far enough that she saw him grimace from the wound in his side. She looked at him in the eyes, "Let me explain something to you, _pirate_…"

His eyes grew slightly under her gaze as he realized she knew who he was and also seemed to be on the other side of the fence. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw hers switch to colors of a wild animal.

"What are you?"

"I am a wolf and wolves mate for life so we know a thing or two about love," she growled at the back of her throat and could vaguely hear Archie try to talk her out of eating the man from behind her. She focused on just Hook's eyes, "Love is not lust. It's not about what you have in common or what the physical may or may not say. It's what you are different in that makes that other person so irresistible. Them excepting you even though you are broken or feel incomplete. It's that acceptance… that love of your darkest parts that _make_ you complete. That is not madness. It's the only thing that actually makes sense."

Hook nodded and looked down at his prosthetic. He probably didn't think that he would run into supporters of his enemy in a diner and didn't put his hook on. Or any sword for that matter.

Ruby stood back from him and then barked, "Get out of my diner before I tear out your throat!"

Hook stood slowly and proudly. He pulled on his jacket, sniffed at her and then walked out the door.

Ruby let out a breath and calmed the wolf inside her, begging to be set free.

Archie put a hand against her arm and rubbed up and down to settle the rest of her nerves, "Are you okay?"

"Better," she growled and turned her head toward him, "He was the one that hurt Belle."

"Him and Chernabog," Archie nodded, "I assumed."

She quickly turned around and hugged him tight. He smiled and wrapped her against him again. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her away, "Let's get this place closed up. I think a cup of cider has your name on it at my apartment."

She smiled softly and then stopped just short of going back to her cleaning duties, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course, but why?" Archie handed it over, knowing that hers was in the back with her other personal belongings.

"I have to wonder why he would be out and about by himself with a wound that he has to hide and Gold on high alert," she mumbled as she dialed a number, "He's planning something. I just don't know what."


	19. Chapter 18: Closer Still

**Chapter Eighteen:** Closer Still

"_Find the person who will love you because of your differences_

_and not in spite of them and you have found a lover for life."_

**~ Leo Buscaglia**

"No one has actually seen Regina for days- coming on a week now," James explained as he walked down the sidewalk toward the large house with both Belle and Rumplestiltskin behind him. Henry was left back at the library to look through as many books as he pleased and where they all knew he would be safe. Rumplestiltskin assured James that there were enough enchantments around the library and apartment that even a hoard of ogres couldn't get in without his or Belle's okay- especially after the Hook incident the day prior. James turned the corner and stopped the other two just in case other people were there again.

"No one really looks for her these days unless something goes awry," Rumplestiltskin grumbled and put a supportive hand to Belle's back.

"Yeah, and it would follow that she wouldn't have house guests either," James explained and looked back at him, "I heard quite a crowd the other night when I was traveling around town. A large group of men left her home and then toward town. They looked a bit out of it and shouting for rum. I assumed possible crew members of the captain."

"Question is: why would Regina team up with a pirate captain if she was trying so hard to redeem herself in the eyes of the town's people?" Rumplestiltskin thought out loud. He hummed for a moment and looked down at Belle, "And here she was progressing so nicely."

Belle smirked and pushed against him, "Focus."

James nodded and led the way into the front yard and then to the front door which was wide open. James pushed it in gently and then looked to either side of the entry way, "I really hate it when doors are left wide open."

"Never bodes well, does it?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed and walked past James with Belle right behind him. They were both eager to find Baelfire and it wasn't going to help if they were just going to ponder over open doors at the entry way. Belle still didn't know whether or not Baelfire still hated her for taking his father's affections, even with Rumplestiltskin's reassurance that his son had saved them both and blamed her for nothing.

"They leave quite a mess, don't they?" Belle asked and looked at the wreckage that was left behind in the wake of the pirate crew. She went slowly through the room, with her eyes wide open just in case there were more pirates lurking behind closed doors or over the backs of couches. She refused to be caught off guard again and used as bait.

Rumplestiltskin looked up the stairs and found a thin jacket hanging over the side of the railing. He jumped up a few of the steps to grab at it. With his magic now in full affect, he felt like he didn't need his cane any longer and why play upon it? He felt the material in his hands and saw a few blood drop stains around the collar as if someone was bleeding from the lip. He looked down to see Belle and James looking up at him expectantly.

"It's Bae's," he said and lifted part of the jacket for them to see, "They injured him from the look of it. Probably beat him for his betrayal, but he's alive."

Belle smiled at the news and then looked at James hopefully, "What can we do?"

"We know that they were here. I guess the next step is to find out where they went," James scratched the back of his head, "I am pretty sure that they didn't leave too long ago."

"I am checking the bedrooms," Rumplestiltskin began to climb the rest of the way up. Belle nodded and followed his lead while James did a last sweep of the first floor and the locked the front door.

Rumplestiltskin worked from room to room down the hallway, but found nothing but wrecked rooms and scattered blankets where men would sleep. Belle watched his movements, but walked toward the last room which was the largest bedroom and the master suite. She walked in and noticed that the bed was slept in, but the room still looked impeccable. Whoever slept in here liked their area to be uncluttered. She knew that it had to be Hook or Chernabog. She heard Rumplestiltskin in the next room over and then James run up the stairs to the top step.

"Not that I am too concerned about her…" James said to the hallway as he checked the rooms for the other two. When Rumplestiltskin came out from the last room across from the master he continued his thought, "But where _is_ Regina? I know she would not leave her home to pirates to treat it like this. She had too many memories with Henry here to have it torn apart like it is."

"She would if she was forced out."

Belle listened to the conversation from the bedroom and stepped into a pile of dust that was at the foot of the bed. She shifted the tip of her shoe in it to spread it out on the floor. Her brow furrowed in question and tilted her head toward the doorway, "Rumple?"

Both of the men came into the master bedroom and looked at Belle who still had her eyes focused on the pile of dust. Rumplestiltskin looked around the room and felt the surge of power that still resided in the walls. It was left behind, residual, but not useable.

"That's where he got his new reserve of power," Rumplestiltskin said to himself and looked to James, "He used Regina's. I thought that it felt familiar when he tried to take me over."

"What is this?" Belle asked and toed the dust again, "It can't be soot or ash from a fire. There is no fireplace in this room."

"It's not from any fireplace, dearest," he came over to kneel before the pile and picked up a little on his fingers before he rubbed the fingers together. He let out a struggled breath and looked up at her and James, "It's what's left of Regina."

Belle gasped and jumped back from the pile. She rubbed her shoe against the floor in an effort to get what was left of the woman off of her. She walked toward the door and waited for them to be done. Suddenly the very tidy and quiet room was not a welcoming place.

"How?" James asked and sighed sadly. This was going to break Henry. He had already lost Emma for the time being and now Regina.

"He used seduction," Rumplestiltskin stood up and wiped the dust from his fingers with an old handkerchief.

"Seduction?" James repeated.

"Yes, used mostly by succubus to lure their victims in so that they could drink their souls. The victim is so distracted by the act of lust that they don't know they are dying until it is too late," Rumplestiltskin threw the handkerchief to the side and continued, "He has learned many tricks in his days, but I didn't think that soul sucking would be one of them. It's a very dark act and very difficult to pull off."

Suddenly Belle felt the vibration of her phone from the pocket she had sown into her dress and jumped a little from surprise. At her gasp both men turned, ready to attack anything that would threaten her, but she immediately held up a hand to reassure them it was okay, "I'm sorry. It's the phone…"

They both relaxed a degree and she answered the call as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Now what?" James asked and stood with his hands on his hips, "He has Regina's power. He can do a lot."

"And I can do oh so much more than she ever could," Rumplestiltskin added with a smirk, "But you have to understand something. He took her magic, but not her abilities. He has his own to wield and bend to his liking. He just needed the extra boost to get what he needed."

"And what is that?"

"Me, weakened."

Belle came back into the room and closed the phone with a, "We will, thanks."

"And who was it at this time of night?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Ruby and Archie," Belle said and put the phone away in her pocket, "Apparently the captain made a stop by the diner. He is still pretty beat up about something and is wearing some dressing on his side to help with the wound I gave him."

"He probably wanted to drown his sorrows, but not at a bar," Rumplestiltskin thought to himself, "I would go there should I look for him after what he tried to do to you yesterday."

"What should we do?" Belle asked.

"Keep looking for anything that could help us here. He isn't going to do anything at the moment. If he was, he would have tried something at the diner."

They searched the rest of the house and as James and Belle were focused on the physical side of things, Rumplestiltskin began to trace down what he could of the magic left over in the home. He walked all the way down to the study where the fireplace was cold. He turned toward a china hutch and found an old, yet well-known book toward the back of one of the shelves. He smiled to himself and opened the hutch to retrieve it.

"Long time since I last saw you," he told the book and patted the front cover fondly. He opened the pages and felt the rush of the written spells and the magic that was reserved in the pages. It was one of his first spell books and he excelled in the dark sections wonderfully.

James and Belle followed his voice into the study. James raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"In simple terms, it is a quick start into magic," Rumplestiltskin smirked and remembered the times he had trained with that same book that was in his hands, "You ever think to become an apprentice, Charming?"

* * *

Hook mumbled incoherently and cursed his luck. Yesterday the beauty got the best of him with the dagger and then a shape-shifter nearly took his head off. Not to mention that his 'business partner' was not helping him in the slightest. Chernabog apparently couldn't be bothered to heal his wounded side even if he did go against his wishes. He turned the last block so he could cross the street and fall into bed for the night when he was caught by a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to open your eyes, Hook," Chernabog spoke from behind him.

"Why may that be?" he snarled back and looked behind him at the human form he knew to be more than a man.

Chernabog nodded to the large house across the street and gestured to Rumplestiltskin, Belle and the Sheriff. Rumplestiltskin gestured to the house and it glowed brightly for a moment and then faded again. Belle held a book to her chest tightly until he was done with the spell and she handed it back to him.

"What did he just do?" Hook asked.

"Made sure that we can't get back in," Chernabog growled and pulled Hook back into some shrubbery. Hook looked and saw Baelfire being held by a couple of his crewmates with a gag in his mouth to keep him from screaming out to his father.

Hook sighed and shook his head, "Well, it looks like we need to find another port."

"I think I know of one," Chernabog smirked and turned from the house. Without a gesture to the crew or to Hook, he walked down the street toward the back part of town.

"Where is he goin', captain?" one of the crew members asked.

"One way to find out," Hook shrugged and walked after Chernabog with his crew and Baelfire walking after him.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat in one of the lounge chairs in the family room with the book they had retrieved from Regina's home in his lap as he read over the chapters within. Belle was bobbing between the few bookshelves in the room, unpacking the last of her boxes. She had moved most of her things back into their suite upstairs, but she still had a few knick knacks that she liked to put beside his throughout the house.

Belle looked over at him and saw the frown over his brow and the quirk to his lip that he always had when he was thinking too hard. She hummed at his expression and gained his attention.

"Do you have a thought, love?" he asked and shut the book in his lap to give her his full attention.

"Why did James refuse the apprenticeship?" she asked and hopped off the small step ladder and walked over to the arm of his chair where she sat down, "I thought that he wanted his family back."

"He does, but he also knows the price of such a miracle," Rumplestiltskin explained and she nodded with the knowledge that all magic comes with a price, as he so often repeats, "He is not willing to risk his life or that of young Henry to rush into things like magic. Something like bringing his family back would have a hefty price. I wouldn't be surprised if the magic backlashed at him or his only family."

"You didn't give him the book so he could look through it, either," she reached over and picked the book out of his lap so that she could take its place. She settled in comfortably against him and held the book in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her easily.

"I wouldn't give it to anyone who isn't ready to harness it," he whispered to her ear and nuzzled his nose against the side of her face. He smirked to himself as he felt a shiver course through her body at the small action. He loved that they had finally progressed to being held against one another like this again. He just didn't like that she had to nearly become a stranger to do so.

"Is all magic as dark as yours and the queen's, Rum?" she asked in a voice that was a little more breathy than she would have liked.

He chuckled with a regretful sigh as her curiosity was in full bloom once again. There would be no progression until it was sated, "Not all of it, no. Remember the fairies?"

She nodded and kept her eyes on the cover of the book.

"They use magic, but it is what is called light magic," he explained and opened the book in her lap toward the middle. He pointed at a few illustrations, "It mostly focuses on healing, growth and life. Ways to improve the world. Dark magic seems to focus on what will provide the user their wants. No matter how to arrive to that end. More often than not, it costs more than the pay off. That's why it is so good in making deals."

"Sounds about right," Belle nodded again and flipped through a few pages and scanned the words, "You can't do light magic?"

"Can't even touch it," he shook his head and placed his closed lips against the back of one of her shoulders. His eyes peeked over every page or so to keep a tab on what section she was reading from, "Why so many questions? Are you interested?"

"I don't have a magic bone in my body," she chuckled at the thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he whispered and rubbed his chin against her shoulder.

"What about neutral magic?" she asked and tried to look over her shoulder at him to distract him from her and magic, "Is there such a thing?"

His body suddenly froze and he took in a deep breath to think it over. There was a magic that was neutral… a combination of dark and light, a whole sort of magic; older and much more pure than either. He felt his heart start to beat more rapidly and then slow as he feared that she would feel it against her back.

"Rumple?" she asked and shifted a little on his lap as she closed the book.

"There is such a thing," he nodded and took another breath to look at her in the eyes, "I would have to read more on it. It hasn't been touched in a very long time. Even in our old world."

"Would Chernabog use it?" she asked and flicked her eyes down to the book and then back up to his face.

"He can only use dark," he frowned, "It's all he knows."

"Then… can't we throw a curve ball at him?" she asked and tilted the book back and forth.

"We?" he urged to ask. The thought of her with magic skills popped into his head. He knew that she didn't like the idea of it, but she wouldn't be like him. She would weave the most light and pure magic, he knew it.

"It's my idea, I am going to take some credit," she smiled coyly up at him. His vision fell and he chuckled at her.

"Well, I do give credit when credit is due," he smiled against her shoulder and began to kiss the skin as it led up to her neck. His hands began to roam a little over her large scoop neck shirt. His fingers traced the line of the skin that met the material as his mouth began to leave nips along her throat.

"Rumple…" she moaned into the air and the book was suddenly forgotten as it hit the floor at their feet. One hand went up to his hair and tangled in the strands in an effort to bring him closer. Her other hand covered one that had settled around her waist.

"We have something to finish…" he growled against her skin before his tongue soothed over the nips that he had left. Belle groaned and he felt her back arch, which brought her hips back toward his. She let out an agonized breath into the room and it seemed to echo to Rumplestiltskin. He in turn, pushed his hips forward and pulled her in tighter by her waist. He kissed up her neck to her ear where he bit lightly on her lobe and then whispered, "… don't we, dearest?"

Belle shivered again as she felt his arousal under her and her hand tightened in his hair. She bit her lip and then turned quickly around in his lap. She straddled him, a leg on either side, and captured his lips under her own. Both of her hands went into his hair as both of his hands landed on her hips and pulled her toward him.

"I believe that you are right…" she sighed as she released his lips from her teeth.


	20. Chapter 19: Lovers

**Chapter Nineteen**: Lovers

"_You are my lover and I am your mistress and kingdoms and empires and governments have tottered and succumbed before now to that mighty combination.__" _  
**~ Violet Trefusis**

"I want you to touch me…" Belle whispered between kisses, "I want you to kiss me everywhere possible… and I want you… Just you… Always you."

Those words, those sweet, agonizing, beautiful words made him nearly lose control in that moment. He moaned into her mouth as her hips began to grind into his, probably without her conscious thought. His fingertips tightened over her as her small hands began to undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

"Belle," he groaned out as she moved her mouth along his jaw and then down his neck. Her hands slipped into his opened shirt and began to run over his hot skin.

"Turnabout is fair game," she reminded him and licked over his Adam's apple before she nipped along his neck.

"Brave, brave, Belle," he said in a light taunting lift to his voice, "So eager to try and tame this vicious beast."

His hands moved to her waist, taking the bottom of her shirt with them as they moved further up. His fingertips smoothed over her skin up and down her sides and she arched under his attentions. He took the opportunity and licked and sucked on her neck as she arched forward. He hummed against her neck and savored her taste, her pulse beginning to race just under her skin.

"Rum…" she breathed out and pulled his face away to look him in the eyes, "Make me yours."

He looked up at her, a vision of an angel begging to be dragged down by the devil himself. She was asking him to make love to her, to own part of her soul that would never be able to be given back. His breath caught in his throat as he scanned her face quickly. She was growing impatient of an answer by the way her hips continued to move against his.

"If I do, I will not let go, Belle," he whispered and settled her with his hands so that she knew that it was a permanent decision, "If you are sure… you _must_ be sure. Because it will be forever, and I will never let you leave. I will never let you go. You will be mine and I will be yours."

"Just as it has always been," she smiled and ran her hands through his hair to the back of his neck so she could drape her arms around his neck. She began to kiss him again and his hands wrapped around her waist and held tight. Her mouth trailed kisses from his mouth, along his jaw and toward his ear where she bit lightly on the lobe, "Please… make me yours."

He growled against her neck and in a swift motion from one of his hands they were out of the chair and in the main bedroom upstairs- their bedroom. She noticed the shift and the use of magic, but couldn't have cared less at the time. He rolled them over so that he was on top, Belle's hair curled over the bed spread and the pillows under her creating a beautiful picture that he immediately committed to memory. He kissed down her injured cheek and then down her neck and settled over her pulse point in her neck.

She pushed off his shirt and threw off his tie as her hands finally smoothed over the full expanse of his chest. He was fit and lean, she knew, but she didn't expect the muscles that her fingers now danced over. She hugged him and held him hundreds of times and yet, she never knew they were there until this night. Her nails dragged down and left light red marks on his skin. She then went back and smoothed her hands over the scratches she left.

He pushed her hands away and held them against the mattress. He nipped against her collar bone in retaliation of the scratches she left and began to leave his own marks on her. He heard her sigh through her teeth as his teeth scrapped against her skin. Unable to go any lower with his mouth, his hands reached under her shirt and pulled it over her head in one movement. He left his attentions from her collar and moved down between her breasts and then tugged at the pure white material covering them with his teeth.

Her hands left the mattress and ran through his hair. His hand reached under her and unhooked her bra. She chuckled a little at the moment she realized the hook was undone.

"What may I ask is so funny?" he asked and kissed by her ear and then suckled on her ear lobe.

"Ah," she sighed and then began to take the bra off the rest of the way and held it in her hand, "…Ruby thought that you would wish my underwear away before you would be able to take it off."

"No, this is too important to use magic for," he nipped at her ear again and leaned back to look down at her. Her bare half, glorious and pale against his dark bedding. All soft curves and velvet skin never before seen by any man, and will never again be seen by anyone but him. He grabbed the bra from her hand to throw it across the room, "This… is you and me."

"Just you and me," she agreed and pulled him down to her to push her body up to meet with his, skin to skin.

The friction was enthralling and he regretted to pull away, but he felt the need to taste the new territory that was before hidden from him. His mouth was then exploring, over her chest, her breasts and her stomach. His large hands cupped each breast his tongue lavished attention on the buds one at a time. Belle called out his name and dug her hands into his hair as if to keep him there. He smiled as he continued to kiss her body. He wasn't going anywhere.

One of his hands soon left the upper body and snuck lower until he hit her skirt and began to tug up the knee length skirt. The skirt bunched around her waist and his hand floated lower and began to rub over her already damp silk underwear. He stopped his attentions on her breasts with an aggravated groan from his lover. He kissed her hard as he moved her underwear to the side and began to explore her with his fingers. She gasped into his mouth and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Don… don't…" she said softly and he was about to stop, afraid that he had hurt her or pushed too far when she finally pulled her mind together, "Don't you dare stop."

He chuckled darkly and pulled the piece of silk from her body to give himself full access. His one finger curled inside her and her face became a masterpiece of agony and pleasure under his talented fingers. Soon his one finger was joined by a second and began to slide in and out of her as his thumb circled her clit. The last circle caused her to make a noise he had never heard from her before and logged the information away for later sessions.

"Oh Gods, Rum…" she groaned and her hands could only grip and loosen from their position on his shoulders. One hand moved to his hair and face as she pulled herself up to kiss him. He pushed in quickly and she threw her head back in ecstasy, "Rumple!"

He loved to see her in this state, he decided. Enraptured and crying out for his attentions. Even the dark part of him, the part that he is gaining more and more control over seemed to purr with her pleasure. He felt that she was close and he was straining to not take her now, but he wanted her to feel the completion first. To go over the edge and he will follow sometime after. For now it was all about her and how to make her feel fantastic. It was her first time and he was damn well going to make it memorable.

"Rumple," she panted as his fingers moved faster and her arms pulled at his neck to move him closer, "So much… I feel like I am going to burst."

"Let it happen, love," he whispered to her devotedly and watched her face, "You can fall. I will be there to catch you."

At that truth, she felt herself fall apart. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her inner walls pulsated around his fingers. Her eyes were half lidded and kept connected with his through her decent. He watched her tumble over the edge and her back arch beautifully under his ministrations. She eventually relaxed and breathed deep to catch her breath.

"Gods…" she breathed and swiped a hand over her forehead. He chuckled and kissed her cheek and mouth as she calmed down. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his dark eyes, "Is it always like that?"

"It will be for us," he answered and kissed her harder to express his want.

His hand began to rub at her again and she moaned happily at the action. Her hands then shot down and began to fiddle with his belt and pants as he was too overdressed and she was quickly becoming undone. He helped to shift his hips in the attempt to help her divest him of his last pieces of clothing. She pulled down the pants and then, lifted her shaking legs to push it the rest of the way down and off the bed. His boxers came next, but he took care of that himself, unfortunately leaving his carefully moving fingers from her.

She groaned at the loss of contact and fueled his fire more. The thought that she wanted him and wanted his attention was a turn on like he had never experienced. He pulled away from her mouth slightly to look down in her eyes as he pulled her legs a little higher and positioned himself against her. She felt his length at her entrance and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked up at him with trust and love in her eyes. No fear, no apprehension, no regret and no hesitation.

"My brave, brave Belle," he repeated and leaned down to kiss her as he pushed himself into her.

She gasped loudly at the intrusion, even when she knew it was coming. The way that he stretched her was both fulfilling and different. He kissed her and tried to sooth her as he felt her walls tightening against him. He growled in the back of his throat in an attempt to keep himself together. He was her first. He was her only. He was not going to leave her in want.

He stopped as he came to an obstruction and left off the kiss for a moment. He looked down at her below him, "This will hurt a little, love."

"I know," she nodded and pushed against him experimentally and winced, "I made my choice. I choose to be with you in all aspects. Now… don't make me beg."

"Hold on to me," he said reverently and she buried her face into his neck as he pushed forward quickly. He felt himself break through and then fill her to the hilt. She felt so incredible … He bit the inside of his cheek and looked toward the ceiling to keep himself from moving. He heard her strangled gasp and felt her tears against his neck. He hurt her… he hurt her _again_. He would curse himself for eternity if it wasn't for her quiet reassurances that she was okay against his neck. He promised that he would not move until she told him to.

Then he felt her lips press against his neck. She rubbed her nose against his skin and took a deep breath. Her hips moved against his barely and her legs draped over his hips. Her feet pushed against his lower back and she moved her head back to look up at him.

"Make love to me," she whispered with a nod.

He let out the breath he was holding and moved back and then forward again in a slow and experimental push. She gasped at the action, but it spoke of pleasure instead of the pain she had endured only moments ago. He soon set a tempo for them and she followed flawlessly. Thrust for thrust and without a loss of beat. They were dancing with one another, never needing to learn the steps.

Soon the tempo changed and he pushed against her harder and faster to which she readily encouraged with words and actions. He kissed her once more and then put his head to her shoulder to ground himself to her. He was going to make sure that she would go first, just as before. She would be released and he would follow right behind. He was so close and he thought of anything he could to make sure he would not fail. His lips caressed her neck and shoulder as his breath ghosted over the spot.

"Belle… Gods Belle," he chanted against her neck and his hands clawed at the sheets on either side of her head.

"Rumple… I am so close," she panted under him as her nails left new marks down his back. They would be welts in the morning, but he wouldn't mind them. He would even wear them proudly if she would let him.

"Gods, Belle," he gasped against her neck, "I love you… I love you."

She laughed almost manically and nodded against the top of his head, "I love you, too. Always and forever."

"You are mine," he continued and then bit against her neck to leave another mark. He sucked on it and then gave it a quick lick to sooth it, "You will always be mine."

"Always," she gasped at another hit of their pelvises, "And you are mine."

"Forever," he agreed and pulled back to push against her harder.

"Yes!" she screamed up at him, "Right… right there!"

He pounded into her with all the strength he had left and he felt her tighten. She was close. He pulled one of his hands from the bed sheets and grabbed her hip, pulling her to him with every thrust. Her eyes flew open and looked up to him as she screamed him name.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

He growled loudly against the effort not to go overboard. She clutched at him desperately both with her hands and her inner walls. After a few more thrusts he released himself into her with a roar sounding out her name, "Belle!"

He collapsed against her and made sure to not crush her under him. Her chest rose and fell rapidly against his and her heart beat furiously. They both took deep breaths and lowered their heart rates as the silence of the night settled over them. He eventually rolled to his side and pulled her to him. She automatically curled into his side and she kissed his chest with a smile.

"You are mine, Belle," he said as he hugged her tightly to him, one arm placed under her head, the hand running through her hair and the other around her waist. The blanket was tugged up from the foot of the bed, both occupants too tired to rearrange themselves to get to the blankets under them.

"And you are mine, Rumplestiltskin," she smiled wider and draped her arm around his waist as her other was caught between their bodies. She yawned against him and felt the pull of sleep. Her eyes began to close and a whisper escaped before she fell asleep against him, "Forever."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, love, forever."

Rumplestiltskin laid in the silence and dark of his bedroom, only the melody of Belle's breath and heartbeat reaching his ears. It was a song that he missed falling asleep to the time that she was living in the apartment. Now, it seemed like it was played louder and more meaningful tonight than any other before it. She pledged and gave herself to him and him to her. She held his heart, his dagger, his soul and his whole being; and knowing her, she would fight to her last breath to keep them safe and with her. There was nothing more that he could give her than more love and devotion. That he was willing to give her every day for the rest of eternity if she would take it. She gave him so much and expected only his honesty and courage to let her in. And every step she made into his heart, the more courage she seemed to spread to him through her influence.

Thoughts of his son didn't come until hours later. Baelfire was still under the devil's grasp, still waiting for him to come and rescue him. He thought that he would be too distracted to even think about making love to Belle. Too scared for his son and what Chernabog may be doing with his life, but strangely it was the reverse. Because of Belle, he knew that they would get him back. Would retrieve him and bring him home. She did that for him. She made him believe that the impossible was just the opposite. It was possible, achievable and would be done without much effort at all.

The impossible creature that is Belle- his true love and now his lover. He would not let her go and he vowed that he would not let her down. She will never be hurt again and Chernabog will be stopped. He and his pirate captain lap dog of who seems to be losing his touch.

He turned his face into her hair and breathed her in. His eyes began to finally drop closed with her scent surrounding him and his arms around her. She shifted only slightly and buried her face between his and the pillow, her smile still prominent. Both would sleep peacefully in knowledge that the other would protect them. Even in sleep.


	21. Chapter 20: Neither Dark Nor Light

**Chapter Twenty: **Neither Dark nor Light

"_A man finds love and is satisfied._

_A woman finds love and insists on turning it into happiness."_

**~Robert Brault**

Belle took a deep breath as she felt consciousness start to take its hold. She groaned and pushed her face further into the very comfortable pillow she was wrapped around. Then the pillow began to move and grunted a little as something wrapped tighter around her waist. She opened her eyes to the dim light that had made it through the heavy curtains and saw that her head was perched upon a chest. She looked at her hand which was wrapped protectively in a larger one; both perched toward the top of the chest, a steady breath blowing over them.

She smiled at the picture of their mingled hands, rising and dropping on top of his chest. She saw the light red scratches that she made the night before and could only imagine what his back looked like. She shifted her legs a little and felt a little sore. She grimaced, but then immediately smiled. At least he wouldn't be the only one sore. She looked up at his face, and studied it as he was still peaceful and in a deep sleep. Her hand that was still sandwiched between the two of them reached out and traced his nose and then over his top lip. Her trailing fingers were immediately kissed by his lips.

"Good morning," she greeted as his eyes flicked open.

"Indeed it is," he answered back and pulled the hand he already had on his chest for a kiss as well. He watched her as her small smile grew and she lit up the room. She pulled herself up just enough that she could lay half of herself over him and nearly close enough for their noses to touch. She giggled a little as he kissed the tip of her nose. He looked quickly at her neck and saw the love bites that he had left over her pale skin. He smiled with pride and then looked in her eyes, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," she answered simply, "A little sore, but no regrets. That's the real question right? If I had any regrets?"

"I only asked how you felt," he smiled at her answer and kissed her lips quickly, "Take it as you will, love."

"Why do you love me so much?" she asked with a tilt of her head and began to trace invisible patterns over his arm and chest, pausing briefly at the marks she left every so often.

"Because I can't think of anything else to do with you," he answered with a smirk.

He combed his hand through her haphazard curls that sat upon her head. Even now, half awake she had a glow to her that couldn't be dimmed. He thought vaguely about the magic that could or could not be running through her and then her own stubborn aura that could out do any darkness. He didn't know how he became so lucky to have her love. He passed his thumb over the still healing cut to her face and still wished that he could do something about it for her. He didn't care if she was covered in scars or scratches as long as she was still his Belle, but he knew that it bothered her.

"You're thinking again," she said softly and kissed his chest where her chin was just sitting.

"Only about you," he smiled again so that she wouldn't ask him specifics, "And I wonder, my dearest, why it is that you are so stubborn about being with me. Why do you love me so much that you would give me your most precious possession?"

She almost gave him back his answer, but thought better of it. Instead she kissed his chin and then his nose before she finally settled on his lips. When she pulled back she looked him in the eyes, "Because you were you for me."

"I'm sorry, love, but I have no idea what that means," he apologized and loved the way that she just seemed to lounge comfortably over his chest and waist. She didn't cover herself in shame or feel uncomfortable with him with just a light blanket covering their bottom halves.

"When everyone else feared the beast that you showed them, when you came home to the dark castle you were you. You weren't trying to make a deal or be fearsome or any of that nonsense. You were you and you did that in front of me," she explained, "You let me in, and in turn I let you in, too. I didn't have a choice other than to fall in love."

"There is always a choice."

She kissed the tip of his chin since it was closest to her, "Then I am glad that I made the right one."

"I love you, too," he rubbed her back and hummed in contentment as his fingertips ran over smooth skin. Her eyes drifted closed though he knew that she didn't fall back to sleep.

Her cheek rubbed against his chest, "I wish that we can just stay here forever."

"I wouldn't love anything more than to spend a whole eternity with you naked in our bed, but…" he made to lean up, but she pushed him back down, "Belle, we have to get up."

"Right now?" she asked with a pout and seemed to use all of her body weight, what little it was, to keep him under her.

"You had a great idea last night," he mentioned and watched one of her eyebrows slope up and a smirk crawl over her face. He flicked her nose playfully, "…About the whole magic. I have a lot of studying and practice to do with it- especially since_ I_ cannot touch the light magic portion. If I can control the whole magic without killing myself, we may stand a chance against the devil at hand."

"It might kill you?" she asked with an instant frown.

"I was being a bit dramatic, dearest," he chuckled and hugged her against him.

"You better be," she kissed under his jaw and nuzzled her nose just under his ear, "I don't want to have to beat my way into the afterlife to get you back."

He had discovered over the few hours of her in his arms that he liked the nuzzling and cuddling Belle. Without human contact for so long, it was refreshing to him that she wanted to touch him or be against him constantly. He ran his hand over her shoulders and down the slope of her back.

"That would be a shame," he agreed, "You don't belong in Hell."

"Neither do you," she pushed him at his side and began to pull herself from him, "Come on, then. Let's get started. I think a shower is in order and then I will make breakfast. You start on your studies."

He watched her climb out of bed and headed toward the shower, again not bothering to cover herself. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at him, "Are you coming?"

"Shower together?" he asked and his legs were already moving to the side of the bed.

"I think that it would be the most efficient, don't you?" she asked in an innocent tone that was anything but. She rounded the doorframe to the connected bathroom and Rumplestiltskin hopped out of bed and toward the sound of running water.

"By the way, dearest," he called out to her before he followed her, "We must talk about Miss Lucas talking about our bedroom habits."

She only laughed in response.

* * *

The stove was still as stubborn as she remembered and she turned from the kitchen island back to the stove. She kept hearing deep thuds and some glass or porcelain breaking every five minutes. With the last flip of the frying pan she shifted the eggs over the porridge she made a few moments earlier and put the two plates on a platter plate to carry it into the office where Rumplestiltskin was practicing the new magic.

She held the platter tightly in her hands and entered the study. As she entered she felt the sudden need to duck. She bent her knees as a large- and if she remembered correctly- expensive vase smashed against the wall behind her. She looked back at the unfortunate vase that was now in pieces. She lifted her head to look over at Rumplestiltskin who looked back at her with a sorry upon his lips.

"How's it coming?" she asked with a smile and brought over the tray to put it on the desk.

"It's being difficult," he sighed and took a spoonful of porridge, "I have experience and I know how to control it. I just know all these things in dark magic. Whole magic has a bit of light in it… it's fighting against me…"

"Don't give up," she took hold of his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "I believe that you will be able to figure it out. You always find a way."

He welcomed the kiss and flicked his hand to pick up another vase and he changed it immediately into a bouquet of roses. He chuckled and grabbed the bouquet out of the air before he turned to her, "You… are my good luck charm."

She giggled in response and took the bouquet of roses to the desk and began to eat on her porridge and eggs. She hummed a little to herself and looked over the petals of the roses and found them to be made of the same porcelain that the vase was made out of.

"So are you planning on turning all your vases into roses?" she asked and watched as he took a bite out of his egg. He shook his head and flung his arm out to reassemble the vases that were laying in pieces on the ground.

"I am trying my luck with transfiguration and then I will move on to more complex studies," he explained as the vases returned to their rightful place along the walls of the study, "If I ever get past transfiguration."

"Is it just the light magic that is stopping you?" she shifted on the desk, moving the dagger to her other side to get comfortable.

"Yes and no," he shook his head, "Whole magic is a whole different beast than what I trained myself in… or where Chernabog tried to push me toward. It's like learning all over again. I am missing a very vital piece for it to come together again. Once that piece is found, the studies will continue without many problems."

"Starting over has not been a bad thing in my experience," she reminded him and pecked him on his lips before holding a hand out for his bowl. He handed it to her and she put it back on the tray before she turned back to him, "Well, get back to it."

He shook his head in amusement and waited until she was out of sight before he began again. It wasn't the light portion of the magic that was making him wonder. It was the fact that it didn't want to tame itself to work for him until she touched him. It was true that Belle was his light to keep the insurmountable darkness away, but he wasn't sure that she would be all that anxious to know that she may just be the light magic that will complete his training. It was frustrating, especially seeing as every time he brought it to her attention she dismissed it.

Another vase smashed against the ceiling and her groaned. Maybe another talk is in order.

The doorbell rung and Belle ran for the door, still wiping her hands on a dish towel, "I'll get it!"

She opened the door and smiled at the visitor, "Good morning, Doctor Hopper! How can I help you?"

"Just come for a check-in, I suppose," he smiled back and nodded his head during his greeting, "May I?"

"Of course," Belle stepped aside and before Archie could get too far inside, she pushed his head down and ducked herself as a glass pitcher flew over their heads and crashed near the other door. He popped his head up and looked at her with a question in his face. She chuckled anxiously, "He is trying something a little new."

"Ah," Archie says as if he knew. She ushered him in and walked back toward the study with him not too far behind her. She carefully looked around the doorway in case of more flying décor and found him at the side of the room, "Rum."

"Yes, love?" he asked and eyed a large figurine that was precariously levitating in the air. His eyes concentrated on its dips and highs in the air. He held out a hand to her, even though his eyes kept a hold of the object. She quickly came to his side and he was able to place the object back on his desk where it turned into a large desk lamp. He sighed happily and kissed her cheek, "Who was at the door?"

"That would be me," Archie said from the doorway, "I see that you are into different forms of magic now."

"Trying to find an upper hand in a very costly upcoming battle," Rumplestiltskin offered and put his hand around Belle's waist to bring her closer to him, "What can I do for you, dearie?"

"I just wanted to see how things were how you were progressing on the work we've been doing," he focused on the hand that was over Belle's waist with a fond smile, "I can see that you have made improvements."

"Leaps and bounds," Rumplestiltskin nodded and Belle whispered something to him. He nodded and she smiled at Archie before she went out the door and up the stairs. Both men watched her leave, but Archie noted the smile and peacefulness that came over Rumplestiltskin.

"What did she say?" Archie asked.

"She wanted to go clean up the bedroom," he said with a haughty smirk, but didn't elaborate on why it would need cleaning. He walked behind his desk and motioned toward one of the chairs in front of him, "She thought that whatever needed to be discussed between you and I should be between you and I. Doctor- patient privilege and all that… It's in some of the books she reads."

Archie took the seat, "You two are closer."

"Much more so to being whole. I hope that day will come sooner than I had hoped, and it just might. Thank you is in order. Belle has told me that since I have talked to you, I have been able to control that part of me that threatens us all."

"Good to hear."

"So what else have you come to talk to me about?"

"You know that you have Red's and my support in this," Archie started immediately, already prepared.

"I assumed that by the phone call about Hook," Rumplestiltskin nodded his head in agreement. He sat back straight and still a little defensive, yet no need has arisen for it as of yet. He sighed and shook his head as his body relaxed minutely, "You'll have to excuse me. I am not too accustomed with having allies that would defend me."

"Not allies," Archie reminded him and leaned forward in his chair and propped his hands over his umbrella, "… friends."

"With Belle, of course."

"With both of you," Archie stressed and took a deep breath for himself, "You are not liked, I know that. I know that you have a lot to amend for-"

He looked at Rumplestiltskin who held an expression of doubt.

"- if you chose to do so," Archie added but then continued, "Do you know why good always wins, Rumplestiltskin? In the end?"

"It's the way of the world, I suppose," he shrugged, "I never really liked to chose sides unless it benefitted myself or my goals. I like to sit on the fence and see how it plays out. I know that makes me a villain most of the time."

"That's why you never really won," Archie pointed out and Rumplestiltskin lost some of the bite to his smile.

"Then tell me, cricket… why does good always triumph?"

"Because good is fueled by love; the love of partners, of family, of friends," Archie explained and watched as Rumplesitltskin's hands steeple in front of his mouth, "Darkness, malice and evil are all self promoting, greedy and destructive. No ties and no emotion except temporary achievement or pleasure that will melt into emptiness."

"What are you saying?"

"There is evil in you, we all know this, but there is also good in there too."

"How do you know?"

"Because you love Belle and you love your son," Archie said simply, "No man or monster could truly love if he was evil. Red and I are putting our money on the fact that one day your good will triumph over that darkness ingrained in you. We will help and be there to offer it when the time comes, because that is what friends do."

Archie stood up and place his umbrella tight in his hands. He looked at Rumplestiltskin who also stood to walk with him. Both men walked to the front door in silence, but Archie put a solid hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder before he turned out the door and walked down the road. Rumplestiltskin stood in his front doorway to stare at the cricket's retreating form in thought. It had been quite a while since someone offered him friendship.

"What was that about?" Belle asked from behind him and peeked her head out to see the last of Archie turn a corner.

"I think that everyone feels the fight brewing," he answered and backed them both in the house before he shut the door, "He wanted me to know what side he is on… and offer his friendship."

"Really?" Belle's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Come now, love. I have more practicing to do," he smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead as they both went over to the study, "And I think that I may have found my missing piece."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

He looked at her in the eyes and raised his eyebrows.

She groaned a little and shook her head, "Rum, I am not magical. I have no abilities."

"I beg to differ. You have the strongest light I have ever seen, even when it is dampened," he pulled her into the study and held out the old book from Regina's home. He looked between her and the book and reminded her, "I would never give the book to anyone I didn't feel was ready for it."

She looked at him unsure and then looked at the book. She looked back up at him, "I have questions before I touch anything that may or may not be magical."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Will I have to deal with anything or anyone like Chernabog?"

"No, this magic- if it is indeed magic- is all yours. Natural," he smiled.

"Okay," she nodded and leaned closer toward him and the book, "If I do this, will I be able to help you?"

"Without question," he said with a rush of breath.

"Be able to fight beside you when the time comes?" she urged.

"As much as I don't like the thought of that situation… yes, you would fight at my side," he said hesitantly.

She took a cleansing breath and put her hands around his where he held the book, "I agree-"

He smiled brightly and took a breath to say something, when she interrupted him.

"- ONLY… to help you. I still don't like magic, Rum. Light, dark or whole. But if it keeps Chernabog from taking over and it helps you to find that thing that stops him, then I will do it."

"You will not regret it," he kissed her quickly and opened the book to the light magic section, "You start reading and I will continue to turn vases into flowers."

She giggled at the statement, but didn't argue as she started reading.

* * *

Chernabog sat over the pot of something deep within the catacombs of Regina's family crypt. The sheriff and a few of the dwarves had swept the tombs for them earlier, but had left thinking that it was clear. Chernabog had sectioned off a small portion of the unguarded tunnels and hid with the men there until the 'goodies' were satisfied and finally left. He took a deep breath of the potion in front of him and felt his wings vibrate in apprehension and excitement. This would be able to boost his abilities just enough that he would be able to bring a new force to life.

"Is this going to work?" Hook asked a little annoyed that they were in hiding, biding their time once again.

"It will work," Chernabog smiled dangerously and dipped a root into the batch. The water then turned black and lifted itself from the concoction. It wrapped itself around Chernabog's form and his eyes glowed as the power in him intensified. He let out a relieved gasp and chuckled a little, "I think that the next step is to bring him out of hiding and onto level playing ground."

"Well, then I think it's time for our good luck charm to get to work, then," Hook turned to the corner where Baelfire glared from where he sat on the ground, "What should we dangle him with?"

"Something that will catch both of their attentions," Chernabog said slowly and closed his fist over the last of the remaining potion, "I want the woman, too. She is a big problem and I want her gone… I want them both."


	22. Chapter 21: Bait

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Bait

"_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."_

**~G.K. Chesterton**

The doors of the library opened so that Belle could take a fresh breath. It was finally the day to officially open her doors to the rest of Storybrooke. The banner that she and Ruby worked on was nailed to the top portion of the library and, despite her pleas otherwise; Rumplestiltskin gave her a fresh coat of paint on the lower floor of the building. Everything was finally put in its place and she was ready to welcome in the people. She thought that it would be perfect to open on the weekend so that the children especially wouldn't have to worry about school interfering, but the best laid plans often go awry.

"You have got to be joking," she mumbled and looked up at the sky.

Above the library and all of Storybrooke were dark clouds and gusts of winds that blew at the residents that decided to go out for the day. Small steams of sunlight that was able to pass through the clouds were muted and far between. Most of the sky past the darker clouds was a solid gray instead of the bright blue that she was accustomed to. The wind seemed to keep the dark clouds in a circle around the small town and see knew that rain couldn't be that far off.

Belle put a hand to her hair as it whipped across her face and her dress beat against the sides of her legs. The banner above her was still holding to the building, but if the wind picked up and stayed steady the banner won't stay for long. Her brows furrowed and studied the clouds as they swirled like what she assumed a tornado would look like when it started to form. She knew that this wasn't normal, especially when the sky just looked overcast this morning when she first arrived at the library.

"A storm is coming," she whispered into the wind.

"Belle!"

She looked down to see the youngest prince with one of the books that they had borrowed on their last visit, "Hello Henry."

"I thought I would visit my new favorite place," he smiled and held out a book to her.

"Thank you, Henry. You also happen to be my first customer," she smiled and took the book along with his hand to bring him back inside the building. She shut her doors, but kept them unlocked just in case that there would be business to have. She put the book on the front counter and noticed that it was the one that his grandfather had borrowed, "Did James have any luck with this one?"

"Not too much," Henry shrugged, "He asked to see the other ones that you had."

"Those are pretty heavy," she said with a smirk, "I know that you're strong, but I don't know if you want to try to carry those home."

"Gramps will be here later," Henry explained, "He had something to finish up at the station."

They both turned their heads as they heard the pummeling of rain begin to fall from the sky and onto the sidewalk and the building's roof. They looked at one another and then toward the windows where the water poured over the glass in sheets.

"Well, you have spectacular timing. Any later and may have both been stuck with wet clothes," Belle smiled at him and rubbed the top of his head. She started to head toward her old apartment where she kept a few things just in case she stayed too late and waved him to follow her. He did so and Belle began to make some hot chocolate. She brought the cup over to him and held the other cup in her hands.

"What about other people?" Henry asked and looked toward the door that led toward the main library.

"I doubt that I will have any with that flood happening out there. I am just glad that Rumple was able to repair the leaks in the ceiling," Belle smiled happily as she sipped on the chocolate, "The last thing I needed was to dry out the reference section again."

Henry smiled and sipped as well, "Do you do magic, Belle?"

"As little as I can," she admitted, "I don't like it and try not to use it."

"Why?"

"I saw what it did to Rumple."

"But what if it wasn't dark magic?"

"That is yet to be explored," she nodded and turned her head toward the door of the apartment. She stood and walked toward the door as she heard some scratches and thumps that she knew weren't from the rain.

"Belle?"

She put a finger to her lips and pushed her other hand toward him to tell him to stay where he was. He nodded, but watched her closely. He knew that she could defend herself, but what kind of prince would he be if he left her to do so?

Belle put her cheek to the door to listen for the unusual sounds, but then jumped back suddenly.

"What wrong?" Henry asked and got up from his chair.

"It's… really warm," she put the back of her hand to the door and then waved it back and forth. She looked toward the bottom of the door and saw the tell tale sign of orange and whites flickering just by her feet. She turned away from it and took hold of Henry's shoulders, "Come on, Henry. Back to the library."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked and went with her pushing.

"That door should be ice cold with the rain that's pouring down. It's too warm."

"Are you saying that there is a fire?" he asked with large eyes.

"That's what I am saying, now go," she pushed harder as she saw the flames begin to lick inside what was her apartment. She closed the door to her library and grabbed her jacket that hung in one of the halls. She kept a hand on Henry's back and pushed him toward the front doors.

This should be impossible. Rumplestiltskin had put enough charms and protections over her library, not even Ogres could break through. How was it that a fire could break through the barriers, and a magical one at that.

"How could there be a fire?" Henry asked as thoughts flew through his head, "It's pouring outside!"

"I don't know," she shook her head and subconsciously put a hand on the dagger that hung from her waist. Her voice suddenly took on a deeper tone, "It's almost like magic… exactly like magic."

They turned the last of the stacks and both sets of eyes fell on the front doors already engulfed in flames. Belle pulled Henry toward her and put both hands around him, "No."

"What's going on?" Henry asked and looked toward the windows all of which seemed to be swallowed by the flames.

"Somebody made sure that we would be in here during the storm. Or at least, that I would be," Belle growled and gritted her teeth. It was a well done plot to keep her inside as the outside began to burn.

She immediately thought about the escapes that she knew and how they were blocked. She thought about Henry and how he was an innocent in this dangerous game. Then she thought about her library and how much time and love that she had put into it and how it was going to be gone in seconds. How_ they_ may be gone in seconds if she didn't do something.

"No," she hugged Henry tighter to her and they backed into a far corner of the library as smoke began to spill into the stacks.

"Belle?" Henry asked with a quiver in his voice, "What do we do?"

"Call for help," Belle grabbed the dagger from the sheath and pulled it to her face, "Rum, I need you."

In moments he appeared a little ways from them without the signature purple smoke that usually surrounded him. He noticed the heat and the smoke that was starting to billow around the whole of the library. He looked up and down the stacks and saw her wrapped protectively around Henry, "Love?"

"We need to get out of here," she said with pain in her eyes, "…fire."

He knelt next to her and put a hand on her and Henry. Before either one could blink, they were outside and were instantly surrounded by the sounds of the downpour. Belle kept her body around the small boy, but lifted her head up to where she could see the library from across the street. They were under an overhang of the building across the street and Belle saw the large flames lick at the new paint and the banner that had somehow stayed on.

"No…" she whimpered and shook her head.

"Stay here," Rumplestiltskin whispered to her and snapped his fingers as he disappeared.

She saw him back across the street and used the rain to splash against the side of the building to quench the flames. When the flames didn't stop or were even affected, he used other magical means to get them down to a manageable size. Henry poked his head from under Belle's arms and watched it in amazement.

"He's putting it out," Henry said obviously.

"He is," Belle nodded and waited until he rejoined them across the street. By the time that he had finished, the apartment was totally destroyed and half of the library was a dark, ashen mess. Half or more of the books were gone as was the children's section that she had worked so hard on. She felt part of her resolve crumble at the thought.

Rumplestiltskin knelt down next to them both, but checked Belle over first, "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine," she whispered and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"We will build it back up," he promised her, "You will have it back. As good as new, I promise you."

"They used magic… They broke through your enchantments..."

"I used them to keep them out, I didn't think of his Hellfire," he admitted.

She bit her lip and he cupped her cheek to brush away the tear. He placed a tender kiss to her lips and she finally nodded. She would build it back up; she would start again, because she wouldn't let them take it from her completely. She wouldn't let them take it from the towns people either.

"Are you alright there, Henry?" he asked him next and patted the boy on the head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, "Belle got me out of the apartment fast."

After a few moments James rounded the corner in his truck and got out to face the building, his hands immediately went to his hair in panic. He looked at the charred remains and the smoke that was piling out of the windows.

"Henry!" he yelled into the rain toward the building, "HENRY!"

"Over here!" Henry cupped his hands around his mouth and waved James over.

James ran as fast as he could, plucked up Henry from Belle and held him close, "I thought that you were in there when I got the call about the fire…"

"I_ was_ in there," Henry said matter-a-factly and leaned back from his grandfather to turn toward Belle and Rumplestiltskin, "Rumplestiltskin got me out."

James held out a hand toward Rumplestiltskin, the other arm securely around his grandson, "Thank you."

"It's no matter," he answered and shook his hand anyway.

"To me it is," James answered.

Belle sighed sadly and stood up next to Rumplestiltskin, "Well, it looks like it will be a while until you can borrow those other magic books, James."

"It looks like it," he chuckled sadly, "I am sorry about your library, Belle."

"Oh, you shouldn't be," she shook her head, "But I know of one devil and a pirate captain that will be."

"Do you think it was planned?" James asked.

"What kind of fire stays lit in this kind of downpour?" she growled and felt Rumplestiltskin's arm fall around her waist and hug her against him.

"At least you are safe," he reminded her and kissed her temple, "That could have turned out worse if you didn't have the dagger with you."

Belle frowned and looked at her library through the rain. She saw the blackened edges of the windows and doorways where the bulk of the fire was and then to the side of the building was a figure. He stood to the side of where the apartment once stood and turned his head from the charred remains to them. Her eyes narrowed and she finally recognized the build and height of the man.

"Baelfire…?" she whispered and put a hand to Rumplestiltskin's chest.

He turned quickly to where she was looking and saw the same man standing in the rain.

Baelfire stood still, his hands at his side and stared almost blankly at the small group. He simply turned and began to walk down the alleyway and turned right toward the far edge of town; toward the town cemetery.

"Bae…" Rumplestiltskin sighed and immediately began to run after him.

"I am going with you!" Belle yelled after him and turned toward James, "Get Henry to a safe place. I don't think that this is going to end well."

After that she made sure that the dagger was secure at her side and ran after her true love.

"Aren't we going to help them?" Henry asked and looked at his grandfather who already had his phone to his ear.

He looked down at Henry with a stern look, "I am, but you are going to stay out of the line of fire- Red? How far are you and Jiminy from the library?"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin followed the form of his son as close as he could. When he used his magic to transport himself closer, it would seem like he would only be transported further back. He didn't understand why Baelfire was running from him, other than the thought that Chernabog was once again in charge of his limbs and he was running straight into a trap.

"Bae!" Rumplestiltskin called ahead as he disappeared around a sharp corner.

As he turned around the same corner he came across the archway into the graveyard. He lost sight of Baelfire, but knew that he had run the direction of the graveyard. Rumplestiltskin eyed the gates and noticed that beyond them, the rain decreased and eventually stopped. He stepped over the boundary line and carefully stepped into the hallowed ground of the graves. There were few that Regina brought over with them from the Enchanted Forest who had already passed, but who she did deem worthy to come over even in death were dark souls indeed. He read over some of the names by the gates and frowned. He defiantly was not in good company.

"Rum?"

Belle whispered from behind him as she finally caught up to him and put a hand around his closest to her. He felt her light shine bright through the small connection.

"Welcome to the both of you!" a voice boomed from the center of the graveyard. They both looked out over the graves and saw Chernabog toward the middle catacomb of the Mills mausoleum, "I see that you both got here without much trouble."

"A very fitting battleground you chose," Rumplestiltskin called back toward him and stood tall as he shifted in front of Belle and held her hand tightly, "As you will be forced into this hallowed ground at the end of this meeting."

"Such confidence for a soon to be defeated cadaver," Chernabog chuckled darkly and let his wings spread from his body. Belle gasped a bit from the impressive silhouette. Hook stood further back with what was left of his crew and to his side was a bounded Baelfire. Baelfire's eyes shifted from the devil toward his father and Belle and then back again.

"Release my son," Rumplestiltskin growled and narrowed his eyes toward Chernabog, "He did his part to lead me here, let him go and we will settle this among the two of us as it should be."

"You are not in a position to make threats or commands," Chernabog reminded him as his wings folded behind him, but stayed out to make him like a handsome gargoyle.

"I will not allow you to do this any longer. No more threats and no more pain to those that I love," Rumplestiltskin vowed, "It has gone on for too long."

"Oh, I can guarantee that they will not feel pain by the end of the day, Rumplestiltskin," Chernabog smiled devilishly, "Corpses don't feel pain… that's why they are also real suitable armies."

Chernabog's hand lifted from his side and waved over the expanse of the graveyard in front of him. The ground began to shift under Rumplestiltskin's and Belle's feet for a few seconds before it stopped. Chernabog's fist closed and then dropped as sounds of shifting sand, dirt and leaves surrounded them. Rumplestiltskin looked around him at the graves and headstones as some shifted from the movement below them.

Belle's grip on Rumplestiltskin's hand tightened and she placed her other hand on his chest as she turned toward him, "Rumple?"

"Black God of death…" Rumplestiltskin breathed and Chernabog smirked. Bodies of the darkest souls of the Enchanted Forest began to rise from the ground and scratch against the dirt as they dug themselves out. Rumplestiltskin turned his head toward Belle, "Love? You might want to get back home until this is over."

"You are not fighting alone," she whispered and turned her eyes to stare into his, "I didn't practice and work with you for nothing. No matter what happens, I will not leave you. Forever, remember?"

He nodded with a thin line to his mouth. His hand grasped in hers squeezed gently. She felt the shift around her and looked to see a light weighted form of armor surround her. He was letting her stay and fight beside his side. He was protecting her best he could.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Please don't let me regret it," he whispered back and she smiled at him before they turned back to Chernabog and his lackeys.

"I want my chance at the crocodile," Hook said and unsheathed his long sword. Baelfire fought against the hold that Chernabog had over him. Hook looked back at Baelfire, "I am sorry that you will have to see this, but it is all that he deserves…and all that I know."

Without announcement or preamble both the corpses and pirates rushed forward toward Rumplestiltskin and Belle. They both stood tall and Belle took out the blade that was at her side to take down who and what she could. The large group of enemies circled them and the sheer numbers did not look good against two.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin," she said and put her back to his.

"Don't say goodbye to me," he said and pressed his back to hers, "I am not going anywhere… but all the same, I love you, too. I will always love you."

She smiled sadly and gripped the dagger as it hummed under her hands.


	23. Chapter 22:Powerful Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Powerful Sacrifice

"_Love is a symbol of eternity._

_It wipes out all sense of time,_

_destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."_

**~ Unknown**

Rumplestiltskin and Belle kept their backs to one another to watch the circle of pirates and dark souls reanimated. Rumplestiltskin managed to call a sword to him and held it tight in one hand while the other glowed with his magic. Belle's breath came in deep breaths and he could feel her heart beating even through her back. He wanted to send her away from this. From the battle, from the pain and from the fact that on this day, she very well may lose him. But if he did, she would soon find a way back to him and straight into battle without his knowledge and may be killed. He would not let that happen while he still breathed.

Rumplestiltskin's purple mist slipped around him and her in a last defensive measure, "I hope that you read on some defensive moves with a dagger."

"I wouldn't dream of holding this if I hadn't," she spoke back.

There was a yell from the pirates and both forces under Chernabog's control charged. Before they reached the two lovers, a howl split the sky and all eyes turned toward the gates of the graveyard. There, back dropped by the rain outside and a slightly covered full moon was a large, powerful wolf and James with sword in hand.

"About time for some reinforcements," Rumplestiltskin smirked and took the distraction as an opportunity to strike first. He swiped his hand at two of the corpses in front of him and it took off their heads. The two bodies fell to the ground in dust.

James rushed the group closest to him and began to work his way through them and toward the center of the graveyard to who controlled them. The large wolf that had howled ran forward and pushed through the first line of dark souls. It grabbed one by the head and tore it from the body. It hurried toward the two of them and stepped next to Belle.

"Ready to do some clean up?" she asked Belle, whose eyes bugged a bit at the recognized voice.

"Ruby?!"

The wolf nodded and barked a little at her in warning as a pirate ran toward them. Belle yelled and leapt to the side out of the way of his sword. She jumped against him and pushed him back to knock him off balance. The pirate got back to his feet as Ruby was busy with another dark soul.

"Belle!" she barked harshly at her friend, "You have a dagger. That is your weapon- your claws! Use it!"

Belle looked at the dagger. She had never used violence, though she knew that she would have to today. To save Baelfire and help Rumplestiltskin, she would have to use force. She yelled as the pirate came toward her again with sword raised. She jumped to the side and sliced at his stomach. He clutched at the wound and looked at her surprised. She gritted her teeth and took another swipe at him. She didn't like ending lives and she never thought that she would be a part of it. But this…. This was a war, just like the one against the Ogres back in her father's providence. She remembered the war meetings, the bloodshed that had occurred and what they had sworn to do. Now, she was in the thick of battle, the bloodshed the same, but now upon her hands.

Ruby jumped next to her and nudged her in the arm with her nose, "You did what had to be done. Now…" Ruby knelt down quickly and nodded to her back, "Get on."

Belle wiped at her face and hopped on Ruby's back to rush into a group of dark souls. At least she knew that these were already dead. They were just sending them back to where they belonged. Her hand pushed back with the dagger, ready for the next swipe.

James and Rumplestiltskin fought and clashed swords and magic against those that came against them. James spun around the tight formation as Rumplestiltskin parried around him to catch those that he had missed. James smirked and chuckled a bit in the midst of fighting.

"What is so funny, Charming?" Rumplestiltskin called out as he ripped a pirate's heart from his chest and then threw it to the ground before slicing it in two with his sword.

"I just never thought that I would be fighting along your side," James smirked wider and ran the sword through the throat of a dark soul before it fell to dust, "The last time we both had swords around one another, we were using them against each other. This seemed so ludicrous maybe a few weeks ago, now I am doing so without a second thought."

"Fate and destiny is never set," Rumplestiltskin said simply as he danced through sword slashes with ease, "It is something that is built and woven by our actions and decisions. You can never just brush a possibility off. No matter how 'ludicrous'."

James smiled genuinely and pushed Rumplestiltskin out of the way as Hook jumped at them with hook raised. The hook came down into empty dirt and he looked over at James who had managed to push both him and Rumplestiltskin out of the way of his shot.

"You continue with the corpses, Charming," Rumplestiltskin told him as they both stood up eyeing Hook, "The captain and I have some issues to iron out."

James nodded and knew the importance of the face off. He ran off to keep the other pirates from reaching the two of them.

Belle pushed Ruby through a large crowd and toward the center where she could get to Baelfire. She knew that she didn't have a chance against Chernabog, but if she could get Baelfire out of harm's way, maybe they would have a chance.

"Get me as close to Baelfire as you can!" she yelled toward Ruby's ears.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ruby growled back and bite another head clean off.

Belle jumped off of Ruby's back as they were close to Baelfire. She ran past Chernabog who threw a few what looked like fireballs at her. She managed to duck out of the way of them and reached Baelfire.

"Baelfire," she let out a relieved breath to see him in one piece, "We need to get you out of here."

"If it was only that easy," he said in a struggle, "Get away from me, Belle."

"I won't leave you behind again," she shook her head and grabbed his shoulder in her free hand, "Get yourself together and come with me."

He frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Belle."

"What?"

His hands suddenly captured her arms and she was pulled against him. In the struggle, the dagger fell from her grip and tumbled down a small hill toward the middle of the battle still raging. She struggled and tried to kick her way out of his grasp.

"Baelfire, fight him! Don't do this!"

"Belle!" Ruby ran toward her and Baelfire, until she was off the ground.

"Shape-shifters," Chernabog snarled and flicked his wrist that was stretched toward Ruby.

Hook polished the end of his hook with this opposite shirt sleeve and kept his eyes on Rumplestiltskin. A few of his crew mates tried to come to his aide, but he held up a hand and shooed them away to play with the prince. Rumplestiltskin saw the action and flicked the hand that held the sword.

"A little sure of yourself, Captain?" Rumplestiltskin asked and looked at his side where Belle had left him a parting gift, "If you can't defend against a librarian… what chance have you against me?"

"That scratch was nothing," he lifted the side of his shirt where only a faint outline of the cut was showing.

"Chernabog take mercy on you?" Rumplestiltskin asked and smirked at the dark light that entered Hook's eyes, "That's a light scar for what she had done."

"Unlike what I left on that once pretty face of hers?" Hook asked and smiled darkly at the way the smirk fell from Rumplestiltskin's face, "I saw how the scar will form. Even if you should survive this… when you look at her face you will always be reminded of Milah and I."

Rumplestiltskin flicked the sword and threw himself at the captain. Both swords clashed against one another and a hook embedded itself in a thick mist of magic. Rumplestiltskin growled and leaned over the pirate, "When I look in her face, I see her and only her. She erases everything dark. Including you."

Hook pushed Rumplestiltskin away from him and raised his sword to strike again. Both swordsmen ducked and parried and stuck and swiped at one another in a great ferocity. Each fighting for a love, lost or in fear of losing. Hook jumped to the side and caught Rumplestiltskin's sword before it was embedded in his chest. He shook his head and pushed it away.

"Enough of this," Rumplestiltskin growled and waved his hand. Hook's feet went out from under him and fell to the ground, his sword tumbling away from his grip. He looked from his sword to the man who stood above him.

"Can't beat me, so enchant me?" Hook asked and watched the tip of the sword.

"Never been too fond of swords, too messy," Rumplestiltskin teased and looked at the sword and then back at the man on his back, "The pointy end goes into the other man, right?"

As Rumplestiltskin raised his sword to bring it down on the captain a large crash was heard against a tree and a few grave markers. Both Hook and Rumplestiltskin looked to the side to see Ruby's wolf form hunched over and struggling to get up from where she landed.

"Red!" James yelled and dispatched one of the last pirates and ran over to his friend. He stood before her and asked her to get up as soon as she could.

"I thought that your wolf friend was fighting with your beauty," Hook said with an amused flare.

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth and looked toward the center where Chernabog had his hand over Baelfire who now held Belle. She sneered at the devil to her side and looked at Rumplestiltskin who had a hard choice once again.

Chernabog's voice cut through the fighting and the dark souls that still stood stopped their fighting to watch, "Let him up, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin looked down at Hook and then kicked him to push him out from under his blade. Hook rolled out and walked back to Chernabog, picking up his sword on the way.

Hook hissed at the devil, "I did not need your help."

"Then I saw that differently," Chernabog hissed back and nodded at him to step to the other side of Baelfire to keep an eye on Belle.

Belle looked over her shoulder at Baelfire, "Baelfire, please. Fight him."

Baelfire's mouth pressed into a fine line and his chest pushed out toward her back. His arms quivered under the strain as he tried to fight the influence. He groaned a little at the effort and she felt his muscles seize up again under the flick of Chernabog's control.

"It's time, Rumplestiltskin," Chernabog sighed and waved his finger to motion him to turn toward them, "Give me your soul."

"You know I will fall mortally wounded before I will willfully give you that," Rumplestiltskin spat, "It is no longer mine to give. I gave it to the one who holds my heart. And she won't give it easily either."

"Really?" Chernabog turned toward Belle and pinched her cheeks together which made the pain of the cut spread through her face, "You gave yourself to the beast, did you?"

"He will never be the beast you are," she muttered.

He chuckled and stood back and looked at his hand as if wondering whether or not to slap her, "You are right about that."

He threw his hand back and then sent a bolt of black lightning toward her.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin threw his own spell at Chernabog in an attempt to stop it from reaching Belle.

The lightning flew faster than Rumplestiltskin's spell and hit a target. At the last moment, Baelfire pushed himself from the hold with a yell and pulled Belle under him. His shoulder was hit with the immense pain of the lightning. He cried out and fell to the ground above her, still trying to cover her with his body.

Chernabog is thrown off a little by the spell that hit him and growled at Rumplestiltskin, "You forget who has the most power here!"

"Do I?" Rumplestiltskin asked and pulled at the major power that lived at the darkest parts of his humanity.

Another bolt was sent at him and pushed him back and onto the ground. Chernabog chortled and shook his head as he slowly made his way toward the injured Baelfire, "Apparently."

Belle had managed to crawl out from underneath Baelfire and turn him into her lap. She hugged him around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. She watched Hook closely, but he did nothing and then her eyes centered on Chernabog.

"Who do you think he will crumble for first?" Chernabog asked her as she hugged Baelfire closer to her in an attempt to protect him like he had her. Chernabog chuckled amusedly, "You two are cut from the same cloth, his son and you. Brave to death, even against impossible odds. Now, should you die first, or him?"

"You will not touch this man again," she growled.

"Well, if you are so eager to die…"

Rumplestiltskin groaned and sat up quickly to fight back. He would have to do something and something quick. He couldn't allow the black god to take over, take Baelfire and Belle. He cannot lose everything again. He had to save them. He promised that he would.

As he sat up he felt his hand land over some metal. He turned his eyes and they settled on the black blade that had started his curse. Belle must have dropped it. He turned to the center where Chernabog now stood over Belle and Baelfire both. James looked busy with more dark souls who kept him in his place, protecting downed Ruby. He had no choice.

He turned his head back to Chernabog as his hand reached for Belle who tried her best to cover his son.

"There will never be a new Dark One if there is not a Dark One to kill," he whispered and held the dagger in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked up toward Belle and Baelfire. The two people that meant the world and who ever loved him, "I will not let you take them."

Chernabog reached for Belle to drag her from Baelfire, but felt a stinging pain in his chest. He gripped the center of his chest and then looked out toward where he threw Rumplestiltskin. There in the grass, Rumplestiltskin stood with his hands still around the dagger now imbedded in the middle of his chest. Chernabog suddenly roared at the action and felt the dark purple mist of his curse begin to fall from Rumplestiltskin.

"You fool!" Chernabog raged toward him, "You kill yourself for this!"

"For them," Rumplestiltskin muttered and felt some of his dark blood flow from the corner of his mouth. He smiled slightly, "What will you do now with no puppet, oh great manipulator? I just broke your toy…"

"Rumplestiltskin! No!" Belle yelled as she turned her head toward the sight.

"Papa!" Baelfire groaned in her arms.

They both ran or crawled to the man who just released his own curse and fell to his knees. Belle came up to him first and placed him carefully in her lap as she curved over him. She cradled his head in her hands and her eyes filled with tears. The wisps of dark mist floated from his wound and she could see the gold flicks in his eyes begin to fade. Baelfire limped and then collapsed next to him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Oh papa," he breathed out and looked at the dagger in his chest, "Why?"

Rumplestiltskin swallowed and smiled briefly, "You were the reason that I cursed myself… to protect you. If this was the only way to save you… I will gladly take it. Without me… he cannot continue on in this world. You will be safe… You both will."

"Rumple…" Belle sobbed and her tears freely flowed down her cheeks, "Tell me how to fix you… Tell me how to save you."

"Oh, sweetheart," his eyes flicked up to hers with a loving smile etched on his lips. He reached his arm up only to barely run his fingertips across her lips and cheek, "At least I got to see you one more time."

"You said not to say goodbye…" she said quietly and ran her hand through his hair, "Don't tell me my training was for not! Tell me how to heal you… Don't go back on your word. You never do."

Rumplestiltskin groaned and arched a little under Belle's hands. Her sobs choked her as she tried to keep him with her. She reached out with her light toward him and tried to get his body to take in her light as it had done before. It was pushed back toward her every time that she tried by the blade that stuck out of his chest. She reached her hand out toward the blade, but he suddenly barked out.

"Don't touch it!"

She retracted her hand and looked back in his face.

"Not until I die," he said softly.

"You won't die, you can't die," she said as if it was known fact. She pressed her forehead to his and rubbed her nose next to his. Her tears flowed off her nose and to his cheeks. Her lips whispered and brushed over his, "I love you. You promised me forever…"

When an answer didn't come back, she leaned back and noticed that the last wisp of magic flowed from his chest and into the air. Baelfire leaned over his father and cried into the man's shoulder. Belle yelled out and folded over her love's body as she felt her heart shatter.

Chernabog watched as the last of his power dissipated from the world and he felt the largest portion of his power disappear from inside him. The dark souls that still guarded James fell back to dust and the heavy rainfall stopped. The prince and wolf, now back in her woman form, ran toward their comrades. He looked at his hands and then toward the dead man and the two loved ones out in the middle of the yard.

"I didn't think that someone would make that sacrifice," he whispered in immense anger, "The only way to stop the cycle. No one has been brave enough to end it. They always needed someone else to do it…"

"How are you still here?" Hook asked as he stepped up by Chernabog.

"Only the feeble magic of those two witches keep me here. And their power will not be wasted," Chernabog vowed and moved toward the group of heroes.

"He fought valiantly, just like any hero that I have ever seen," James said and stood over Belle.

Ruby held Belle's shoulders as the woman wept over her love. She rubbed her arms and softly whispered into her ear, "Honey, we got to get you up. The battle isn't over yet. Come on."

Baelfire scooted up his father's body and sat next to Belle, "She's right, Belle… we have to go. Papa's gone. We need to find a way to win this battle and get out of here."

Belle took a deep breath, ragged from her tears. She shook her head and kept her eyes locked on Rumplestiltskin's motionless face. She gritted her teeth and let out another sob before she whispered, "There is nothing as powerful as true love."

"Except death, Belle," James knelt down on the other side of Ruby, "You know this. So did he. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

She put her forehead against his and let the tears fall where they may, "I will not leave him."

Baelfire took a breath to try and convince her again, but he was suddenly lifted into the air and restricted in place. James and Ruby stood and were ready to strike. Belle lifted her head, but kept herself curled around Rumplestiltskin. Chernabog sneered at them all and shows bits and pieces of his true form as his glamour began to fall. Horns formed through his hair, his wings become more impressive, his eyes turned completely ember and his skin slowly became dark as night.

"I will not let this insignificant man take my power without a price," Chernabog seethed and gripped his hand to squeeze Baelfire in mid air as he managed to scream, "I now take my price. The end of his line with this man."

"Baelfire!" Belle yelled. James and Ruby ran toward the devil, but he swiped them back.

Chernabog threw Baelfire from them and lifted his hand, charging what he planned to be the man's undoing. He lifted his hands above his head and eyed Baelfire trying to get up from the ground, "Say hello to your father, will you?"

As he let the power fly another form rushed from the side and threw themselves in front of Baelfire, "No!"

The power connected with the body and a dark light spread itself over the entire graveyard. Baelfire opened his eyes and looked in front of him where Captain Killian Jones laid panting for breath and a mortal wound over half of his body.

"Hook, you imbecile!" Chernabog yelled, but stumbled as it took more power than what he planned.

"Why?" Balefire whispered and looked at the man whose light was fading.

"Because, your mother needs to live on," Hook choked on the blood that rose in his throat and looked up past Baelfire and smiled simply, "Milah…"

Within a second the captain was gone.

"I will not be undone by the likes of you people! You humans!" Chernabog roared as he tried to regain his magic. As weak as he was, he still held magic and magic was power.

Belle looked back down at Rumplestiltskin now that Baelfire carefully made his way back over to their side. She leaned over Rumplestiltskin and put her lips against his. She poured her sorrow and her love into him through her lips; one last hope to awaken him. She gasped at his still warm lips and began to whisper to him, "Rumple… I need you. Don't go when we are finally together in the way that we were always meant to be. Truly and forever…"

As the last words dropped from her lips, the dagger was pushed up from his chest and then fell to his side where it laid innocently in the grass. The section of the blade that once held his name was blank and shining up at her as if to tell them hope had returned. Dark gold light glowed around Rumplestiltskin and Ruby pulled Belle back toward her, just in case it was part of the curse trying to reinstitute itself. The gold light intensified and soon it was too bright to even look at.

Chernabog saw the change and roared out again, "NO! He should not win! He is the weak one!"

As he tried to rush toward the group, he was thrown back slightly by the magic surrounding the man. He landed in some grass and growled as he felt the dark magic from the witches grow stronger in response to the gold light.

The light faded and everyone looked down at Rumplestiltskin, who was still immobile. Belle fought her way from Ruby's arms and pulled on the shirt and jacket that the dagger had passed through and looked for the whole. When she didn't find one, she turned to Baelfire and then to Rumplestiltskin's face.

She cupped his face and felt the warmth of his skin, "Now you listen to me, Rumplestiltskin. You will wake up. You will get up from this cold ground. You will fight by my side and finish what you have started. You will keep your word of forever. Now, open your eyes and come back to me."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flew open and he took a full breath into his human lungs for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. His eyes scanned the faces around him and smiled at Baelfire and then connected to Belle's eyes.

"Thank you, dearest," he smiled and cupped her face, "Always my light."

"Always will be," she leaned into his hand and touch.

"As much as this is a miracle and touching, it would be my honor to destroy it," Chernabog announced and held a large sphere of magic in one clawed hand. He smiled as if he had won, "I will win this day."

He threw the ball of magic at the group and it hit the target. He yelled out in victory and waited for the dust to settle so he could see the carnage. The dust and the debris held in the air longer than he expected, but when it did he wasn't expecting what was left over.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle held hands tight together as a shield mixed of gold and blue swirled around them and the rest of the group. Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle held determined looks upon their faces and Rumplestiltskin took the chance to smirk up at the devil who trudged heavily on the ground.

"But you gave up my curse," Chernabog tried to reason out the event, "You don't have any power!"

"Dark magic isn't the only magic," Belle answered, "And neither is light."

"Impossible!" Chernabog sneered and leaned toward them, "No one can master whole magic!"

"You're right. Not one…" Rumplestiltskin shook his head and held tight to Belle's hand, "But two? Well, that's something completely different."

Rumplestiltskin shot his arm out toward Chernabog and the devil was blasted to the ground. Gold vines with blue leaves wrapped around his winged body and kept him in place on the ground. Rumplestiltskin stood up from Belle with some effort as the pain in his leg returned with a vengeance. He used the sword that he had used to cut down the dark souls as a new crutch and grabbed the dagger from the ground. He hobbled slowly to the trapped devil that could not fight against the whole magic in the vines.

"You will never be rid of me completely," Chernabog promised, "There are too many other desperate souls."

"I hope they will be braver than I," Rumplestiltskin said and raised the dagger above his head. He brought the dagger down and stabbed it into the chest of his old master and grand manipulator, "Take this with you. I don't need it anymore."

As Rumplestiltskin stood back, Chernabog's body began to let out more of the dark smoke, darker than the purple that usually surrounded Rumplestiltskin's old magic. Chernabog screamed as if mixed between a bat and a large cat. Roars and screams that faded into the afternoon. In the end, not even the dagger was left behind.

James took a deep breath and looked at the pirate bodies that were left and then turned to Rumplestiltskin once convinced that the fight was finally over, "Will he be back?"

"Not in this world," Rumplestiltskin said evenly.

"What about home?" James asked after a moment of hesitation.

"He is weakened at least. We will know for certain if another Dark One ever rises," he turned his head toward James with a soft smile, "We will be prepared if that should ever happen."

"Yes," Belle added and wove her fingers through one of Rumplestiltskin's hands that didn't hold his makeshift crutch, "We will."

He brought up the hand and kissed the back side of it while he looked in her eyes.

Baelfire cleared his throat and looked at both of them, "I.. uhh…"

Rumplestiltskin looked at his boy before he gave a look to Belle. She smiled and let go of his hand as she nodded. Ruby came to stand next to her and hugged her friend. Rumplestiltskin limped up to Baelfire and looked him over. Within the next moment he smiled sadly and gathered his son in his arms in a strong embrace. He held his son close as Baelfire returned the gesture.

"Thanks for coming for me, papa," Baelfire said into his father's shoulder.

"Always," Rumplestiltskin answered, "Always, Bae."

**A/N**: One more chapter and this bad boy will be all wrapped up. I hope you enjoyed the trip, I sure did. Now off to concentrate on my Red Cricket obsession.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"_True love stories never have endings."_

**~ Richard Bach**

The next couple of days were for recuperation.

Archie Hopper was glad to have Ruby back and had worried incessantly about her since he was left behind to guard Henry and made sure the boy wouldn't go running off after his grandfather. Story has it that they hadn't left his small home since she came back from the fight. Granny would stop by occasionally and check on her.

James came back to his grandson in one piece, though he did have a few more bruises and cuts than what Henry had remembered. He stayed with Henry for the next couple of days, but still took his usual beat around the town in his truck. If anything else, it showed the people that everything was still all right and he was still there. Another evil thwarted and he still survived.

Baelfire had settled into a small house down the block from his father's Victorian home. It had belonged to the gym teacher, once a knight, Frederick. He had found his lady love, Abigail and had moved into the house that she had once shared with 'David'. Baelfire kept in contact with his father, but was his own person. He had volunteered to be the next deputy and helped James on his beats around the town and the smaller concerns.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin had shut themselves away in the old Victorian home, with the exception of short visits from Baelfire. Belle was concerned that he had drained himself and wasn't sure if he was going to disappear or turn to dust now that the curse had left him. He reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. They both kept up with his magic studies because they were sure, Chernabog or not, there were many more enemies that would love to challenge the once powerful Dark One; especially now that the dagger was out of the picture.

On the third day Belle managed to go back to the library and began to shift through the charred remains of the front half of the library, "It just had to be the first editions…"

"I thought that I would find you here," Rumplestiltskin came through what was left of the front doors, his gold tipped cane holding his weight. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug from behind her, "We will get this together again, and I will replace all the books without a problem."

She only sighed and nodded with a whisper of, "On opening day, too…"

He chuckled and leaned back so that she could turn toward him. He leaned most of his weight on his good leg and held out his hands toward her. He raised his eyebrows and gestured around the room to ask her permission. She looked at his outreached hands and the charred remains of what was left of her work.

She sighed and smiled happily at him, "Okay."

She put her hands in his and a swirl of his master of dark magic and her little experience of light spread from their hands to the floor and walls. The magic surrounded them and it pulsed between a dark gold and blue. She giggled and the blue shone brighter at her laughter. After the shelves were righted, the children section was in one piece and the books rebound and soothed of burns the lights faded. She looked around and found the library that she had put together with her two hands.

Belle looked back at Rumplestiltskin and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Couldn't have done it without you, my love," he kissed her back on her lips and smiled warmly.

"Got tired of spinning? More gold to know what to do with?" Belle asked as he wrapped a hand in one of hers and she turned to lock the library up for the day. She would try another reopening in the next few days.

"I am surprised that the talent stayed with me," he chuckled and thought back to the surprise he received when he tried spinning again and the same gold thread came out as the product. He began to walk down the sidewalk with cane in one hand and Belle's hand in the other, "Charming is having a small meeting in ten minutes at the diner."

"Doesn't he usually do town speeches in City Hall?" Belle asked and wrapped her arm around his instead of just keeping her hand in his. She did it in a roundabout way of helping him keep his balance without letting him know how much she could feel him leaning on his cane.

"This isn't about the town," Rumplestiltskin explained and kissed the top of her head.

"Papa!" Baelfire waved from down the street. He caught up with them as they waited. He came up and hugged Belle in greeting and then his father, "Heading to the diner as well?"

"Yup," Belle took her place again at Rumplestiltskin's side.

When they arrived Ruby and Archie sat close to one another in a booth and looked over at the door when they entered. Ruby smiled at Belle and immediately got up to scoop the woman in a hug before bringing her over to the same booth. Rumplestiltskin chuckled at Belle's expressions and nodded toward Archie in greeting. Archie nodded back and gestured for him and Baelfire to join them as Ruby went to grab drinks.

A few moments later James walked through the door with Henry leading the way, the title less blue book he had borrowed from the library in his hands. The two Charmings pulled up a small table and two chairs to sit with the rest of them.

"So, what exactly is this meeting for, James?" Belle asked before she sipped on her iced tea.

"Henry?" James looked to his grandson and Henry nodded.

"I think I may have found something," Henry said and opened the book to the middle. There was a large picture once again of Emma and Snow, passing from one land to the other as if walking through a doorway. He pointed to the incantation next to the picture and read off what the spell should do, "It is a passageway that took precedence once the lack of magic beans made many magicians search for a new way of travel. It is one of the only ways known to travel between worlds."

"May I see that, Henry?" Rumplestiltskin reached for the book and Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"This can't be, you looked over everything to find a way between two worlds," Belle said and noticed that the book must have been from their old world if it talked of magic beans.

"I looked in all dark arts, love. Curses mostly," he reminded her and then pointed to the incantation, "This can only be done by those with the mastery of whole and pure magic."

Henry smiled and jumped a little in his seat, "We just need a spark of magic."

"We can get Snow and Emma back?" Ruby asked not even trying to mask the excitement in her voice.

"Theoretically speaking," Rumplestiltskin said and looked down at the book.

"Can we do it, Rum?" Belle asked and kept looking at the book. She heard about the Princess Snow White and her great deeds even as a young princess, "I know we are far from a 'master' of whole magic."

After a few moments of going over the spell Rumplestiltskin leaned back into the plush seats of the booth and gave a minute nod, "I think we can. Only one way to know for sure."

He stood from the booth and he could see the hope in James's eyes brighten immensely.

"Please don't get your hopes up, Charming," Rumplestiltskin reminded him as he limped toward the opposite wall, "This is a trial run. We aren't even sure if it will work."

"Theoretically," James reminded him.

Belle put a hand on James's shoulder as she passed him and stood next to Rumplestiltskin. She took his hand and looked at him in the eyes, "Do we both need to say this one?"

"Leave that to me, dearest," he said and closed his eyes. She followed suit and kept her light strong for him to borrow from.

Rumplestiltskin began to chant the incantation and then put one of his hands on the wall, partially for support and the other to make the portal. A small circle of light began to grow from his hand and then dropped to the floor where I grew straight up until it was the size of a doorway. It swirled in the colors of dark gold and light blue, now recognizable as Belle's light and his power.

"I really hope that isn't permanent," Red frowned, "Granny's going to have a cow."

Rumplestiltskin and Belle stepped away carefully and Belle kept her arms around him since his cane was left at the booth. As they stepped away a new picture began to show. James and Red peeked in and smiled. They could see their old home. The Enchanted Forest.

"I don't know about you, Red, but I wouldn't mind this being a permanent fixture," James said and then noticed movement on the other side. Then voices began to break through.

James stood up and walked toward the portal. There on the other side the voices grew stronger and his wife appeared as she turned around a tree. They both froze and Snow shook her head.

"Charming," she whispered and ran toward him. He stepped back as she crashed into him and nearly threw him to the floor. Her bow and weaponry clacked together as she settled against her husband. She leaned back and held his face in her hands, "You found us!"

"I always do," he smiled and kissed her.

Another woman walked through the portal and looked at the diner in awe, "I can't believe it."

"Emma!" Henry yelled and ran from his chair and straight into Emma's legs. She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. She could feel the tears coming on, but pushed them back. Henry smiled and hugged his mother tighter, "I have missed you so much!"

"Me too, me too," she hugged him back and then looked up to see a whole audience watching the reunion, "What's going on, everybody?"

Snow stood back from Charming and was immediately mowed over by Ruby.

"Snow! Thank Gods!" she hugged her best friend and if she was in wolf form, she would have been wagging her tail.

"Hey Red," Snow chuckled and hugged her best friend back.

The portal flicked a little as two new faces came through and looked at the new surroundings. The woman with dark hair looked at the new faces and noticed how Snow and Emma reacted to them and assumed that they were with friends. Or at least allies. The woman with light brown hair stuck to the other woman's side and her wide eyed stare took in what she could.

"What magic is this?" Mulan asked and gained everyone's attention.

Belle smiled and looked at Rumplestiltskin with a grin. He nodded and pushed her toward them. Belle held out a hand toward the ladies, "Just regular, everyday magic… You are in for quite a shock. Believe me."

The portal then began to shutter and the medium doorway quickly closed on itself.

James looked toward Rumplestiltskin, "Will that happen every time?"

"As I said, this was a trial run," he explained as Belle sat the other two women down in chairs and then took her spot next to him in the booth. He held her hand as she took another sip of her iced tea, "We will have to explore the spell more thoroughly and see if we can get it to last longer, if not a place we can set it up permanently."

"Okay, not to barge into an already surreal moment…" Emma said with one arm still around her son, "What the Hell is going on here?"

"Sit down," James said and gave her another chair along with Snow, "We got a lot to tell you."

"Then I guess we are sharing stories," Snow said as she took the seat next to him, "Because it is not as we remembered."

Over the next two hours both James and Snow traded information. Snow told him of what happened to the kingdoms when the curse went into effect. She told him of the wardrobe and their home and of Cora, of which they had not heard from since. James told her of the new parameters of the curse and what had happened when darker evil had reached Storybrooke. How the evil was gone, at least for the time being, and that the city was starting to rebuild. He also told her that Regina was gone and Henry scooted closer to Emma as he heard the news again.

Emma held her son close and the pointed to Rumplestiltskin, who now had a comfortable arm around the beautiful woman with the scared cheek, "So… Gold's a good guy now?"

"He saved the whole town by sacrificing himself," James said with a smirk as Rumplestiltskin frowned, "Not to mention he saved Ruby, Belle and I."

"Don't make a saint out of a sinner, dearie," he reminded James, but a small smirk escaped his hold.

Belle didn't say anything, but just settled into his side a little closer with a proud smile on her face.

"Well, first thing is first," James said and clapped his hands together, "We need to find a semi-permanent portal to at least the fairy dust mines. If we can get that going, we could probably find a way to get the light magic working and get us all home and out of this curse."

"And then we will rebuild," Snow said proudly, "Everything."

* * *

Later that night, Rumplestiltskin and Belle sat by the fire like they had once done in a castle far away. Rumplestiltskin was propped up on pillows, his back to the arm of the couch. His bad leg hung off to the side, propped up on an ottoman as his other lay against the back of the couch. Belle laid back against him and read one of her books out loud to him. He couldn't care less about the story; it was her voice that he really wanted to hear. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other hand combed through her loose hair. Her voice fluctuated with the different characters of the story as she read it to him and he smiled as she dipped her voice as low as it could go. He chuckled softly as her voice became gravelly over time.

She finished the chapter and closed the book.

"Getting tired, dearest?" he asked.

"A little," she said and rubbed her throat, "It's the villain's voice. It's straining."

"You don't have to do a voice, I love yours just as it is," he reminded her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she reach over him and put the book on the side table. She turned over and nuzzled against his chest.

He paused and took the time to run a hand tenderly up and down her back. He put his cheek to the top of her head and closed his eyes in search of the courage that he held earlier that day.

"Your heart is beating faster than a rabbit," she said and turned her head to look up at him. He opened his eyes to look down at her, "What's wrong? You worried about the portal?"

"No, we will be able to get a solid one for them by tomorrow," he reassured her.

"Then what?" she asked and kept her eyes on his.

"I have something for you," he let out.

"Oh?" her eyebrows rose and there was a hint of mischief behind her eyes, "Anything special?"

"I would say so," he nodded with a small smirk, "Close your eyes."

She lifted a brow as if it were a game played between the two of them and then closed her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin leaned over to where his coat was still hanging on the chair next to them and brought out a small velvet box. He pushed himself up from under her and then opened the box, "Open them."

"Rum…" she gasped as her eyes opened. There in the velvet box was a modest ring. The diamond still stood grand in the center, but was flanked by two yellow diamonds on either side. One of her hands went immediately to her mouth to cover the way it was shamelessly flapping.

He chuckled and pulled her face toward his. He looked her in the eyes, "I love you. Marry me… be my light forever?"

Belle pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him for all she was worth. She pulled back after a few moments with tears in her eyes and nodded furiously, "I will always be your light."

He chortled happily, a tiny bit of the imp she used to know still buried in him, always a part of him. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed her again on the lips and then sprinkled her face with kisses, "I love you. Even though I don't deserve you, you are still here with me. How through everything that I have done could you still love me?"

She cuddled closer to him if possible and stroked her hands through his hair, catching the sparkle of her ring through the strands, "Even through all the things you had done… I love you yet."

**THE END**

**A/N**: This is the end dearies, I hope you had a great time reading and enjoying this piece. I seem to have totally devoted my time toward redcricket lately and I hope that some, if not the majority of you, will honor me in taking a look at them. If not, no problem. To each their own. Thank you again for joining me on this ride and I hope to hear from you soon. Until next time, dearies!


End file.
